


Rompecabezas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de cada uno es un rompecabezas formado por recuerdos, personas, risas, batallas ganadas y perdidas. Éste es el rompecabezas de Minerva McGonagall. Serie de oneshots independientes escritos para 30vicios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amanecer

Con rayos como largos dedos rosados se alzaba la aurora en el horizonte, su luz tenue diluyendo las sombras de la larga noche y bañando los campos en un frío resplandor gris.

Se asomó a la ventana para contemplar el amanecer. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, tratando de absorber todo el gélido aire de la mañana, de sentir cada aroma que lo impregnase. Volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada recorriendo los campos, meciéndose en las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose en el fluir de los arroyos. Quería conservar en su memoria este momento, hacer que perdurase para siempre. Era el primer amanecer que contemplaba en mucho tiempo y la invadió el deseo infantil de intentar retener la imagen de los campos teñidos de plata y grabarla en sus retinas, mas ésta era una visión efímera que se desvanecía delante de sus ojos. En pocos momentos, el sol abandonaría el horizonte y se alzaría en el cielo, acabando con el glorioso amanecer.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello. Aquí y ahora, lo único que deseaba era poder disfrutar del milagro de contemplar el mundo en la luz de un nuevo día. La noche había sido prolongada y oscura, un manto negro sin el destello de una sola estrella que se había extendido sobre ellos durantes meses, años. El reinado de las sombras había sido terrible, mas la luz de la mañana había llegado finalmente para disipar las sombras, con la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

La guerra había terminado. Había sido larga y cruenta, dejando atrás un tendal de cientos de muertos, de heridos, de familias destrozadas. Rostros de seres queridos que no volvería a ver, cenizas y polvo en lugar de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar, sueños astillados. Todo aquello que ella alguna vez había amado había sido golpeado con crueldad hasta ser reducido a escombros.

Pero ella se mantenía en pie. Aunque muchas veces se sintió flaquear, aunque muchas veces creyó que no volvería a ver la luz de otro amanecer, allí se encontraba ahora. De pie. Como tantos otros que habían luchado a su lado, como tantos otros que no se habían rendido con la esperanza de poder un día recuperar lo perdido, de poder reconstruir el mundo que la guerra les intentó arrebatar.

Con el sol ya en lo alto del cielo, Minerva McGonagall se apartó de la ventana. Con pasos decididos se dirigió a la enfermería improvisada donde se hallaban el resto de los supervivientes, ya fuera cuidando a los heridos o siendo atendidos.

La guerra había terminado... pero su misión no había hecho más que comenzar.

 


	2. Mal Presagio

Al pasar por la puerta-trampa, la ola de calor que la golpeó era tan intensa que casi le hace dar un paso atrás. Se contuvo, sin embargo, aguantando estoicamente hasta que sus pulmones pudieron habituarse al denso aire de la habitación y sus ojos acostumbrarse a la penumbra. 

Sorteó una serie interminable de mesitas redondas y sillones cubiertos por una profusión de chales y almohadones bordados, mantenidos en su lugar con  un equilibrio precario, y llegó hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde a través de una cortina de gasa pudo distinguir una silueta oscura.

\- ¿Quién osa invadir mis dominios? – una voz lánguida atravesó suavemente la cortina – El Ojo interior es susceptible a las vibraciones, así que si vienes a develar las tinieblas del futuro tendrás que ser paciente, porque en este momento mi Ojo está...

Sin preocuparse por escuchar el final de la frase, la profesora McGonagall descorrió bruscamente la cortina. La mujer sentada a la mesa, cuyo menudo cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por vaporosas telas, gargantillas y pulseras, levantó la vista. La sorpresa agrandó un poco sus ojos tras los gruesos lentes, dándole aspecto de libélula. Recuperó pronto la compostura y sus rasgos parecieron tensarse.

\- Ah, eres tú – Su voz había perdido toda cualidad mística, dejando paso a una velada irritación. Minerva la ignoró.

\- Sybill, tenemos que hablar.

Los enormes ojos de la profesora Trelawney la contemplaron un momento, luego volvió la vista hacia el mazo de cartas brillantes distribuido sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento, Minerva, pero en este momento estoy muy concentrada y me temo que la densidad de tu aura interferirá irremediablemente con el mensaje de los hados...

La profesora McGonagall avanzó en cuatro zancadas hasta colocarse ante la mesa, su sombra proyectándose sobre las cartas y la menuda mujer inclinada ante ellas.

\- Creo que no me he dado a entender claramente, Sybill. Cuando dije que debíamos hablar, me refería a que yo tengo algo que decirte y que tú me escucharás. En cuanto a los hados, estoy segura de que comprenderán y se comunicarán contigo en un momento más propicio.

Esta vez, la profesora Trelawney no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su irritación.

\- Minerva, a ti tal vez la Adivinación te parezca una broma, pero te aseguro que...

\- Si es una broma la considero de pésimo gusto, créeme.

Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante, su gesto tan adusto como cuando reprendía a sus alumnos. Contra su voluntad, Trelawney se encogió un poco en su asiento, intentando mantener su expresión de enfado sin éxito.

\- Te aseguro, Sybill, que no encuentro en absoluto divertido tener que arrastrar a una alumna hasta la enfermería para que le den una poción calmante,  después de sufrir un ataque de histeria por culpa de tus clases.

\- No tengo la más remota idea de lo que estás...

\- Te estoy hablando de Henrietta Dunstar. Aparentemente le dijiste que – La profesora McGonagall frunció la nariz, tratando de expresar con aquel gesto todo el desprecio que sentía por lo que iba a decir – el _Grim_ la rondaba y que moriría una muerte lenta y horrible.

La profesora Trelawney se enderezó, componiendo una expresión de fría dignidad.

\- La pobre criatura merecía saber lo que le esperaba. Habría sido cruel de mi parte no revelarle...

\- ...¿una sarta de sandeces que probablemente no sean ciertas?

La profesora Trelawney se puso de pie en un salto, sus múltiples pulseras chocando unas con otras. Sus ojos se agrandaron al doble y su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia.

\- Minerva, no te voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto a mí, y mucho menos que se lo faltes a las artes de la Antigua Adivinación...

La profesora McGonagall puso los brazos en jarras, su gesto más adusto que nunca.

\- En todo caso, eres tú la que le falta el respeto a las artes adivinatorias, Sybill. Dime, ¿a cuántos alumnos ya les has predicho una muerte inminente? El año pasado fue Reinard Stevens, el anterior, Beatrice Baddock, antes de Beatrice fue Newell Quirke... ¿Quieres que siga?

\- No es mi culpa si los hados me dicen...

\- ¡Los hados! – La profesora McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco – Todos ellos están perfectamente sanos y salvos y continuarán estándolo si antes no les provocas un colapso nervioso. Desde que has llegado aquí, no has dejado de aterrorizar a tus alumnos con tonterías sin fundamento. No entiendo qué haces aquí–

\- Para que sepas – la interrumpió la profesora Trelawney, su voz gélida como un témpano, mientras alzaba la barbilla – soy la tataranieta de la gran Cassandra Trelawney, cuyo don ni siquiera alguien tan obtuso como tú puede poner en tela de juicio. Y estoy aquí porque el profesor Dumbledore reconoce mi talento.

La profesora McGonagall masculló entre dientes algo que sonó como un escéptico: “ _Seguro que sí_ ”. Trelawney la ignoró. Se irguió tanto como pudo, adoptando un porte majestuoso.

\- Alguien como tú, sin embargo, jamás podrá ver nada que no esté en sus narices. Es una pena – agregó, en el tono más condescendiente que fue capaz. – Te serviría de mucho saber lo que los hados tienen para decir de tu futuro – Con un ademán de su delgado brazo señaló las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa. McGonagall la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Consultas a las cartas mi futuro?

La profesora Trelawney encogió sus delicados hombros.

\- Me intereso por el bienestar de todos los que habitan el castillo. Soy una persona poseedora de una gran sensibilidad... al revés que otros.

La profesora McGonagall la miró de hito en hito un momento. Trelawney le sostuvo la mirada, manteniéndose muy erguida. McGonagall enarcó una ceja, echó una mirada a las cartas y volvió a mirar a su colega.

\- ¿De veras? – Su tono era tan cortante que rasgaba el aire - ¿Y qué te han dicho tus cartas sobre mí?

La profesora Trelawney le dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia. En vez de responder, volvió a sentarse. Se acomodó con gran cuidado sus chales y pulseras, para luego dedicar su atención a las cartas. McGonagall volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí. Estaba demasiado cansada de los jueguecitos de Sybill: aquella mujer le agotaba la paciencia.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con ese hombre.

McGonagall se detuvo en seco. La voz de Trelawney había recuperado su tono soñador, pero debajo de él ella creyó distinguir una leve nota de preocupación. No quería seguirle el juego, pero no pudo evitar darse vuelta para mirarla, aunque con una expresión escéptica. Vio que Sybill sostenía una carta en alto, con el dibujo de un hombre con rostro deforme. Debajo se leía la inscripción: “ _El Loco._ ”

\- ¿Me va a comer?

Trelawney, en vez de enojarse, siguió contemplando sus cartas con gran concentración. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sacudía la cabeza.

\- No tiene sentido. Se supone que es alguien en quien confías y te traicionará, pero la persona que te traicionará no será él sino otro – Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, una expresión perpleja en su rostro. – Será él y al mismo tiempo no será él quien te traicione... – Levantó la vista, sus ojos muy abiertos, un ligero temblor en sus labios. – Cuidate del loco, Minerva. Sea quien sea, te traicionará y entonces lamentarás tu ceguera.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellas al pronunciarse estas trémulas palabras. Lo único que se escuchaba era el tenue sonido de un fuego crepitando en la chimenea, de la cual emanaban extraños vapores perfumados. McGonagall se sentía cada vez más mareada. Su mirada iba de Trelawney, en cuyos gigantescos ojos brillaba la preocupación y la alarma, a la carta que la mujer sostenía en la mano. Aquel hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Tenía un rostro feo, extraño, contorsionado en una mueca, el pelo oscuro y los ojos de distinto color. La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño. Casi hubiera podido jurar que uno de los ojos, el azul, estaba girando en su lugar...

El silbido del agua hirviendo en una tetera la sacó bruscamente de su estupor.

\- Si yo fuera tú, Sybill – dijo con frialdad – dedicaría mi tiempo a cosas más útiles, como revisar los planes de estudio, por ejemplo. Los tuyos dejan algo que desear.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar, la profesora McGonagall giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a grandes zancadas, dejando a Trelawney muda de la indignación.

Al llegar a la puerta-trampa, la miró por sobre el hombro.

\- La próxima vez que un alumno abandone tu clase con un ataque de histeria, Sybill, iré a hablar con Dumbledore. Tataranieta de vidente o no, no creo que le agrade enterarse de que aterrorizas a niños de trece años. Buenas tardes.

Y procedió a bajar las escaleras, buscando abandonar lo más rápido posible el denso aire del aula de Trelawney y los desvaríos de aquella mujer.


	3. Rivalidad

Todo el colegio sabía quién era. Las chicas se codeaban unas a otras al verlo pasar en los pasillo y cuchicheaban en voz baja, los chicos lo admiraban y envidiaban a partes iguales, los profesores no dejaban de alabar sus incontables méritos. Tom Marvolo Riddle, con su indómito cabello oscuro, sus túnicas de segunda mano y su sonrisa enigmática era el chico del que hablaba toda la escuela. Que era un huérfano que no tenía donde caerse muerto, que era un alumno brillante, que era el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela, que era un tipo reservado que no confiaba en nadie, que era un joven de modales impecables, que llegaría lejos. Por un motivo u otro, el castillo entero parecía estar todas las semanas comentando sobre Tom Riddle y sus proezas, que a los dieciséis años ya eran muchas. Había recibido en el transcurso de un año su insignia de prefecto, doce MHB y el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, sin mencionar los brillantes y en ocasiones geniales resultados que obtenía en todas las asignaturas. Simplemente no era un muchacho que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Ella nunca le había hecho el menor caso. Ya a los dieciséis años era una joven seria, centrada en sus estudios, con poco tiempo y paciencia para chismes. Sí, Riddle sacaba excelentes notas, mas no era el único. Sin duda que tenía un comportamiento ejemplar, pero era una persona fría a quien los niños más pequeños temían. Ella no negaba que podía ser considerado atractivo, pero tenía una expresión demasiado dura, una sonrisa demasiado falsa para su gusto. Por otra parte, las chicas de Gryffindor tenían poco o nada que ver con los muchachos de Slytherin, por más que se conocieran desde primero y que compartieran el cargo de prefectos. Ella sencillamente nunca se había fijado demasiado en él, más allá de la curiosidad superficial que pudiera despertar en ella tal o cual logro, y él jamás había parecido reparar en su existencia.

Hasta que entraron a sexto.

Durante los primeros cinco años de carrera escolar, los gryffindors habían compartido con los slytherins sólo las clases de Pociones, en las cuales Riddle había demostrado ser el favorito del profesor Slughorn, y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, dos asignaturas que a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Con la obtención de sus TIMOS, los alumnos de las cuatro casas comenzaron a compartir las clases de aquellas materias a las que se presentarían a los EXTASIS. Lo cual significaba que Tom Marvolo Riddle y Minerva McGonagall, prefectos de Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, compartirían por vez primera clase de Transformaciones.

Aquellos que sabían que tanto Riddle como McGonagall habían obtenido las calificaciones más altas en dicha materia con un mínimo margen de diferencia durante los cinco años anteriores, empezaron a hacer apuestas acerca de cuál de los dos se quedaría con el puesto de mejor alumno en Transformaciones. A Minerva aquello le tenía sin cuidado. Se esforzaba en sus estudios para superarse a sí misma, no para quedar bien delante de sus compañeros. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que competir con un alumno tan brillante y talentoso como Riddle era un aliciente adicional, pero la rivalidad no le quitaba el sueño. Procuraba ser la mejor porque era su asignatura preferida pero no tenía reparos en reconocerle a Riddle sus victorias. Era posible suponer que Riddle, pese a su cortesía, no abrigase sentimientos tan magnánimos, pero se cuidó muy bien de no dejar traslucir nada, felicitando amablemente a su compañera cuando lo superaba en algún ejercicio.

Durante los primeros meses, la competencia fue pareja. Un día, Minerva ganaba veinte puntos para su casa por ser la única capaz de dar la definición correcta de tal o cual encantamiento; al siguiente Riddle era felicitado por conjurar un hechizo antes que nadie. A Minerva lo equitativo de la competencia la impulsaba a esforzarse más. A Riddle, acostumbrado a ser el mejor en todo, simplemente le fastidiaba.

Se aproximaba la fecha de los primeros exámenes y los miembros de ambas casas empezaron a hacer apuestas.

\- Casi todo Gryffindor, la mayor parte de Hufflepuff y unos cuantos de Ravenclaw apuestan por ti, Minerva – le comentó un día Dedalus Diggle a la salida de una clase de Encantamientos - ¿Qué te parece?

La muchacha enarcó una ceja, incapaz de ocultar su fastidio.

\- Es una tontería, Dedalus. Los exámenes no son una competencia escolar, no se trata de ver quién gana.

\- ¿Entonces te da igual quién saque una nota más alta?

Minerva se dio vuelta a mirar a Alastor Moody, quien como de costumbre se había acercado sin que nadie lo notase. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Estudio porque quiero ser buena en Transformaciones, no porque me interese derrotar a nadie. No es el punto.

Alastor se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece que Riddle no lo ve así. Apostaría a que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que es el mejor.

Minerva chasqueó la lengua, entre irritada y divertida.

\- Alastor, tú ves conspiraciones en todas partes.

 

-

Minerva obtuvo en su examen de Transformaciones una brillante calificación... pero los resultados de Riddle la superaron ampliamente. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que le escocía un poco saber que no era la mejor, pero no dejó que tal sentimiento le impidiese felicitar a Riddle por su triunfo. Después de todo, era justo reconocerle la victoria a alguien que era tan a las claras merecedor de ella.

\- Tendrías que haberlo visto, Avery. Te hubieras muerto de la risa: Tom se estaba copiando bajo la nariz (y tienes que admitir que es una gran nariz) de Dumbledore y el tipo ni se dio cuenta.

Minerva se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Macnair y Avery pasaron de largo sin verla, mientras el primero seguía contando cómo Riddle se las había ingeniado para vencer a “esa mocosa de Gryffindor” escribiendo las respuestas previamente en el pergamino con una tinta especial. Ella los contempló alejarse, estática, aunque en su interior rebullía por la indignación.

El profesor Dumbledore se mostró comprensivo cuando fue a hablar con él pero Riddle lo negó todo. Sin pruebas tangibles de su culpabilidad y considerando que Riddle contaba con el apoyo de todos los otros profesores, empezando con Slughorn, la acusación se desvaneció en el aire. Ella se lo tomó como una afrenta personal. Una cosa era ser derrotada en buena ley por alguien más talentoso que ella, otra muy distinta era obtener la nota más alta por medio de trampas.

A partir de aquel momento, la competencia se volvió feroz. Ya no se trataba solamente de ser el mejor, sino de derrotar al otro de forma aplastante. Dejando a un lado toda pretensión de amabilidad, Riddle y McGonagall se enzarzaron en una rivalidad cruenta, que se traducía en pequeñas batallas campales durantes las clases de Transformaciones. El resto de sus compañeros había renunciado a la idea de alcanzarlos y el profesor Dumbledore parecía haberse resignado a ponerle la nota más alta un día a Riddle, otro a McGonagall.

Para cuando llegaron los exámenes de fin de año toda la escuela contenía el aliento. Otra vez comenzaron las apuestas, pero después de la aplastante victoria de Riddle en el primer examen el apoyo que recibió Minerva fue considerablemente menor. Sólo sus compañeros de casa, que parecían habérselo tomado como una batalla contra Slytherin, no dejaban de alentarla mientras que los amigos de Riddle le dirigían comentarios desagradables en voz baja. Ella ignoró a unos y otros, pasándose los días encerrada en la biblioteca bajo una montaña de libros.

El día del examen no se sintió nerviosa en absoluto, pero la noche anterior a que le entregasen los resultados no pudo pegar ojo. Si Riddle volvía a ganarle después de todos sus esfuerzos ella no podría soportarlo.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore entró al aula ese día, se sorprendió al encontrar al alumnado sumido en un inusitado silencio. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, pero ninguna con tanta intensidad como las de Riddle y Minerva, quien se sentía a punto de desfallecer por la ansiedad. El tiempo que tardó Dumbledore en repartir las notas se le antojó eterno, aunque intentó no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción.

Al ver la expresión satisfecha que se dibujó en el rostro de Riddle al recibir su nota, Minerva sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. No era _justo_. Riddle había hecho trampa la primera vez, no merecía llevarse el mérito. A duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas, la muchacha fijó la vista en sus zapatos, tratando de ignorar las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos y los codazos poco disimulados que le propinara Alastor.

\- Señorita McGonagall.

La chica levantó la vista, tratando de mantener una expresión neutra. El profesor Dumbledore le entregó un trozo de pergamino y entonces, para su sorpresa, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Quiero felicitarla, señorita, por haberse sacado la nota más alta del curso. Creo que se merece un aplauso.

Minerva se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sus compañeros de casa la vitoreaban y los slytherin abucheaban. Sus mejores amigas la abrazaron y Dedalus Diggle derribó un banco al pegar un salto de alegría, con lo cual Minerva consiguió recuperar el don del habla el tiempo suficiente para llamarlo idiota, aunque lo hizo con mucho más afecto del habitual.

Una fugaz expresión de ira ensombreció fugazmente las facciones de Riddle al tiempo que apretaba los puños con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse daño pero nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, reparó en ello. Al cabo de un instante había recobrado la compostura y se acercó a Minerva luciendo una sonrisa cortés.

\- Felicitaciones, Minerva.

Ella estuvo muy tentada de mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero el profesor Dumbledore los estaba mirando con atención así que se tragó su furia, forzó una sonrisa y estrechó la mano que el muchacho le ofreciera. Ella podría haber jurado que había visto un destello rojizo en los ojos del chico, cuya sonrisa se había torcido en una mueca siniestra que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero al instante siguiente sus ojos parecían haber recobrado su color normal. Ella se preguntó si lo habría imaginado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar en ello porque inmediatamente sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los chispeantes ojos oscuros de Alastor, pero el muchacho meramente la contempló un momento, sin decir palabra. Ella alzó las cejas.

\- ¿No vas a felicitarme, Alastor?

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué? Yo no necesitaba el resultado de un examen para saber que eres mejor que Riddle. Siempre lo has sido.

Por algún motivo, el comentario de su amigo le hizo sentir mucho mejor que la victoria sobre Riddle, pero ella nunca podría haber explicado porqué.

 


	4. Huecas palabras de consuelo para una niña triste

La encontró sentada en unas escaleras secundarias que llevaban al segundo piso, aunque lo justo sería decir que más que encontrarla se tropezó con ella.

Era la última hora de la tarde y largas sombras oscuras se proyectaban sobre el corredor. Llegaba tarde al Gran Salón para la cena por lo que apretó el paso. Al alcanzar la escalera no echó a correr porque aquello iba contra las normas, además de ser un pésimo ejemplo para los de primero, pero prácticamente estaba bajando los escalones de dos en dos cuando escuchó un grito de dolor.

Se detuvo en seco, sobresaltada. En la creciente oscuridad no había distinguido a la figura encogida contra la pared. Era una niña de tercer o tal vez segundo año, con el escudo de Ravenclaw en su pecho y una mirada de reproche en los ojos enmarcados por gruesas gafas. Minerva se acercó a ella, preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La niña hizo un puchero.

\- Claro que no. Me pisaste.

Alzó la mano para que ella la viera, pero no notó que tuviera ninguna herida o magulladura. Soltó un resoplido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías tú en medio del paso?

Si Minerva hubiera sido como algunos de los prefectos que conocía, bien hubiera estado tentada de descontarle unos puntos por ponerse en su camino de un modo tan molesto. Pero ella no era esa clase de persona. Por más irritada que estuviera con un alumno, jamás le descontaría puntos sin un motivo justo.

En vez de responder, la chica volvió su rostro hacia la pared dándole la espalda, pero no antes de que Minerva pudiera ver que tenía las mejillas brillantes de lágrimas. Por un momento se asustó, creyendo que realmente le había hecho daño. Luego razonó, al ver la hinchazón de la cara de la chica y sus ojos enrojecidos, que la niña llevaba llorando largo rato antes que ella llegara.

Dudó. Realmente se moría de hambre, después de haberse perdido el almuerzo para irse a estudiar a la biblioteca, y nunca se le había dado muy bien consolar a la gente. No era que no se preocupase por ellos o que no simpatizase con sus sentimientos, simplemente carecía de tacto y nunca sabía qué decir. Sin embargo era una prefecta y uno de sus deberes era velar por los alumnos más pequeños. Además, cualquier cosa que hiciera que alguien prefiriera perderse la cena para quedarse llorando en unas escaleras oscuras con corrientes de aire gélido tenía que ser bastante malo.

Tratando de ignorar el crujido de su estómago se sentó junto a la chica, quien seguía dándole la espalda. Minerva se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de decidir qué decir. Cuando al cabo de un rato no se le había ocurrido nada, decidió empezar por lo más obvio.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La niña sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente.

\- A menos que sepas un hechizo que me haga linda y popular, no.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual los hombros de la chica seguían sacudiéndose mientras sollozaba quedamente y Minerva la miraba estupefacta.

\- ¿Por eso estás llorando? – logró decir al fin, sin poder ocultar su incredulidad. La chica se dio vuelta a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Tú también llorarías si se burlaran todo el día de ti.

Minerva lo dudaba seriamente. La habían criado con la noción de que las lágrimas, además de ser un signo de debilidad, eran una pérdida de tiempo. No había derramado lágrimas en el funeral de su abuela, a quien adoraba, ni cuando su hermano mayor se había marchado al continente a luchar en la guerra contra Grindelwald. Su corazón se había roto, pero en su familia llorar era considerado un ejercicio fútil y aunque le escocían los ojos y el dolor le atenazaba el pecho, ni una sola lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas.

Le era imposible comprender porqué esta niña se refugiaba en una fría escalera a derramar lágrimas inútiles. Lo consideró una tontería y estuvo tentada de decírselo así, pero sospechó que constituiría una terrible falta de tacto.

\- No debe ser tan malo – dijo en cambio, en lo que procuró que fuera un tono conciliador. La niña le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Que no es tan malo, dices? Me llaman Myrtle la Fea, la Horrorosa, la Torpe, Myrtle la llena de granos...

Minerva la observó con más atención. La niña _de veras_ tenía muchos granos.

\- ¿No probaste con alguna poción para librarte de ellos?

Evidentemente aquello no había sido lo que la chica necesitaba oír porque sus ojos volvieron a relampaguear con ira, justo antes de empezar a chillar a pleno pulmón.

\- ¿Probar con una poción...? ¡Por supuesto que probé, con todo lo que pude probé! Nada funciona: se me puso la piel verde, me salieron escamas, se me cayó el pelo... ¡pero los granos siguieron allí como si tal cosa! No se van con nada...

Minerva, al ver cómo el labio inferior le empezaba a temblar peligrosamente, decidió intervenir antes de que sobreviniera el desastre.

\- Estoy segura de que en la enfermería podrían darte algo que te sirva...

La chica negó con la cabeza tristemente.

\- La enfermera dice que ella está para curar enfermedades, no para preparar productos de belleza... soy ho-horrible, y na-nadie me habla, s-salvo p-para burlarse de m-mí...

\- Bueno, ya, ya, tranquilízate – respondió Minerva, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. – No sirve de nada llorar tanto.

Sus palabras sólo hicieron que la chica sollozase con más fuerza.

\- To-todos dicen que soy una llo-llorona...

\- Bueno, algo de razón tienen, ¿no? – La chica dejó de llorar el tiempo suficiente para fulminarla con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Minerva continuó – Mira, yo entiendo que sea difícil. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, yo tampoco soy ninguna _Veela_ y ¿sabes una cosa? Ninguna de las otras chicas lo es.

\- Sí, pero a ellas las quieren y son populares – sollozó Myrtle. Minerva estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco pero se contuvo.

\- Deja de llorar de una vez, ¿quieres? Eres una Ravenclaw, se supone que deberías saber que la inteligencia vale mucho más que ser linda y popular.

La niña frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y por qué entonces todo el mundo prefiere a las chicas lindas en vez de a las inteligentes?

Minerva abrió la boca para responder... y la cerró al darse cuenta que no tenía la respuesta para una pregunta que ella misma se había hecho mil veces.

\- Mira – dijo al cabo de un momento – yo sé que ahora es muy difícil para ti, pero el colegio no durará por siempre. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás en el mundo real, donde no importará quién tiene el cabello más bonito o quién es más simpático.

Minerva no estaba segura de si sus palabras ilustraban lo que ella realmente creía o si sólo se trataba de lo que quería creer, pero aun así procuró imprimirle convicción a su voz.

– Lo que importará en el mundo real será tu inteligencia y tu capacidad, no tu cara. Además – añadió, al ver la expresión poco convencida de Myrtle – no tendrás granos por siempre.

Un destello, tal vez de esperanza, tal vez no, brilló en los ojos húmedos de la niña.

\- ¿Tú-tú así lo crees?

\- Pues claro – respondió Minerva, confiando en que la niña no preguntaba por los granos. Era una Ravenclaw, debía ser inteligente.

Myrtle volvió a sorber ruidosamente por la nariz, pero esta vez tenía la espalda derecha y la frente erguida.

\- Cuando sea grande y me vaya bien y Olive Hornby sea una fracasada, juro que voy a volver para reírmele en la cara.

Minerva supuso que debería haberla reprendido por semejante falta de magnanimidad por parte de Myrtle, pero consideró que la niña ya había tenido suficientes lecciones morales por una noche. Además, se moría de hambre.

Al levantarse observó cómo Myrtle se limpiaba el rostro con la manga y suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes? La próxima vez que sientas ganas de largarte a llorar largo y tendido, hazlo en el baño en vez de la escalera. Así podrás limpiarte la cara después.

La chica le dedicó una mueca irónica, pero parecía más animada. Al despedirse en la entrada del Gran Salón, Minerva se prometió a sí misma que hablaría con la jefa de Ravenclaw para que le diera una mano a la niña, a quien evidentemente sus compañeros se lo hacían pasar muy mal. Sin embargo se olvidó de tan noble resolución en cuanto se sentó a la mesa y empezó a charlar animadamente con los demás gryffindors, mientras Myrtle se quedaba sola en un extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Myrtle nunca vivió lo suficiente para comprobar si la vida después de la escuela mejoraba, nunca vivió para descubrir que había cosas más valiosas que la belleza y la popularidad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar alguien que la quisiera tal como era. Unas pocas semanas después de su conversación en la escalera fue hallada muerta en unos baños. Todo el castillo hervía con los rumores, pero el profesor Dippet los cortó de raíz, calificando el episodio de accidente. Poco a poco la vida siguió su transcurso normal y todos en la escuela se fueron olvidando de la niña triste que murió sin amigos.

Todos menos Minerva, a quien la culpa y el horror nunca le permitieron volver a poner un pie en el lugar donde Myrtle había muerto, y quien jamás pudo olvidar la desgarradora soledad de sus ojos.

 


	5. La invitación

\- ¿Quieres un poco? Es ananá confitado.

La chica sentada al otro lado del escritorio miró con curiosidad la caja que él le ofrecía. Tenía rasgos afilados y un cuerpo anguloso, con brazos y piernas larguísimas. No era bonita, lo cual era una pena, ni poseía la gracia natural que le hubiera permitido parecer atractiva. Por el contrario, adolecía de esa torpeza inherente a los adolescentes cuyo cuerpo ha crecido demasiado rápido y aun no han aprendido qué hacer con él.

La niña, siempre seria, agradeció cortésmente y tomó un trozo.

\- Nunca lo he probado – admitió, llevándoselo a la boca. Él abrió mucho los ojos y puso una mueca de fingido horror.

\- Señorita McGonagall, eso que acaba de decir es terrible. Menos mal que aun estamos a tiempo de remediar la situación.

La muchacha no respondió, ya que en aquel momento estaba muy ocupada saboreando el dulce con deleite infantil.

\- Estaba delicioso. Muchas gracias, profesor.

Él le sonrió, afable.

\- Ven, toma otro.

Ella dudó un momento antes de tomar otro pedazo. Slughorn supuso por su expresión de extrañeza que no estaba acostumbrada a ser citada al despacho de un profesor para saborear caramelos y decidió que era momento de abordar el tema por el cual la había mandado a llamar.

\- Seguramente te estarás preguntando porqué te he citado aquí hoy – La chica asintió, sus ojos penetrantes clavándose en los suyos – No te preocupes, no es por nada malo. Al contrario, quería felicitarte por tu progreso.

\- ¿En Pociones, señor?

La extrañeza en su tono era comprensible, considerando que no era la asignatura que se le daba mejor.

\- Bueno... no necesariamente – admitió él – Has mejorado mucho, pero creo que todavía deberías esforzarte más. No, en realidad me refería a tu progreso en general.

La muchacha alzó las cejas pero no le interrumpió. Él observo un momento la expresión seria pero calma en su rostro y no pudo menos que admirar su templanza. Que no hubiera aprendido a sentirse segura con su propio cuerpo no significaba que no hubiera aprendido a sentirse segura consigo misma.

\- He notado que has obtenido excelentes calificaciones en la mayoría de tus asignaturas y tu desempeño en Transformaciones es notable.

\- Gracias, señor.

No rechazaba los cumplidos ni parecía sentirse incómoda con ellos. Eso era bueno, le servía.

\- Ten, querida, toma otro. Como te decía, tu desempeño académico es digno de mención, y también lo son tu buen comportamiento y aplicación. Si sigues así, no tengo duda alguna de que en un par de años serás prefecta y tal vez hasta Premio Anual.

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron levemente, gratamente sorprendida.

\- ¿De veras lo cree así, señor?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, para luego volverse a poner serio y hablar en tono solemne – Tienes un gran talento que debes cultivar. Debes pensar no sólo en los logros escolares, sino también en tu vida después del colegio. Nunca es demasiado temprano para pensar en el futuro, ya sabes.

Ahora había captado su total atención. Dejando la caja de golosinas momentáneamente olvidada, la joven se había inclinado hacia delante y la mirada detrás de los anteojos se había vuelto más penetrante que nunca.

\- Como me imagino que sabrás, de cuando en cuando realizo pequeñas reuniones con los alumnos – La chica volvió a asentir. Toda la escuela deseaba secretamente formar parte de ellas pero el profesor Slughorn era muy selectivo – Me gustaría que vinieras a la próxima. Creo que te beneficiaría enormemente relacionarte con otros estudiantes que, como tú, poseen un gran talento. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me encantaría, profesor – respondió ella, sus mejillas tiñéndose tenuemente de rosa. Eran pocas las chicas invitadas a pertenecer al club de Slughorn. No porque él creyera que carecían de talento, sino más bien porque consideraba que la mayoría de ellas no poseían una veta competitiva lo suficientemente desarrollada... Observando la expresión complacida y segura a un tiempo de la joven sentada frente a él, se preguntó si no tendría que repensar esa idea. Sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda alguna, la señorita McGonagall sería un elemento de gran valor en su grupo selecto.

Tomó un pedazo de ananá confitado y lo saboreó lentamente. Era su golosina preferida, pero en días como aquel no podía evitar pensar que no había caramelo más dulce que ayudar a los jóvenes a desarrollar su talento... y saber que dicho talento pronto redundaría en su beneficio.

 


	6. La derrota

No tenía que levantar la vista para ver la sonrisita sardónica que curvaba sus labios ni para distinguir el fulgor burlón en sus ojos.

\- Felicitaciones, profesor.

Su voz sonó como si se hubiera convertido en papel de lija y a ella le sorprendió que las palabras pudieran salir de la garganta con el nudo que sentía.

\- Vaya, _muchas gracias_ , profesora. ¿Disfrutó del partido?

Ella apretó los dientes. Echarle una maldición sería imperdonable, aunque probablemente no había jurado en el mundo que pudiera culparla.

\- Gryffindor podría haber jugado mejor – admitió ella, entre dientes. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que su sonrisa se había vuelto más pronunciada.

\- Ah, sí. El nuevo buscador dejaba mucho que desear. Es una pena que Weasley no jugase – dijo él en un tono que no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto.

Ella reprimió un suspiro. Si tan sólo Charlie Weasley no hubiera dejado el equipo... Como su profesora, no podía menos que admirar la dedicación del muchacho, que había decidido no jugar al Quidditch ese año para concentrarse en sus EXTASIS. Sin duda que había sido la decisión más sensata y responsable... pero eso no quería decir que no se le revolviesen las tripas al recordar cómo habían sido brutalmente aplastados en el último partido. Y para mal de males, que la Copa quedase en manos de Slytherin... Ella no creía que podría recuperarse alguna vez de semejante bochorno.

_Acabemos con esto de una vez._

Forzando una sonrisa tiesa, le estrechó la mano a su colega.

\- Disfrute de su victoria, profesor. La próxima será la nuestra.

Él soltó una risita desdeñosa.

\- Si así lo cree...

En la semana que siguió, durante la cual no pudo mirar a la cara al profesor Snape, ella llegó a una conclusión. No permitiría que Gryffindor volviera a sufrir una derrota semejante. Nombraría a un nuevo capitán y juntos encontrarían a un nuevo buscador.

Si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a buscarlo entre los alumnos de primer año, y al diablo con las reglas. Ya vería Snape cómo se le borraba la sonrisita irónica de la cara...

 


	7. La excepción a la regla

Su vida se rige por el apego a las reglas. Reglas claras, precisas, que definen y estructuran el mundo en el que vive.

Las reglas son necesarias. Son necesarias para no hacernos daño a nosotros mismos: impiden que actuemos con imprudencia. Necesarias para la convivencia: seguirlas impide que nos lastimemos unos a otros, impide que se produzcan atropellos. Si las reglas son iguales para todos y todos las siguen, el mundo es un lugar más justo.

Minerva McGonagall es una gran defensora de las reglas. Desde que era pequeña se caracterizó por su obediencia. No por la obediencia ciega de los obsecuentes, sino una obediencia responsable, que le permitía reconocer aquellas reglas que eran justas y seguirlas. De mayor fue prefecta y sus compañeros aprendieron a respetar su apego a las normas, y como profesora mostró el mismo ahínco en hacerlas cumplir.

Ella sabe mejor que nadie que las reglas están allí por un motivo, que cada norma tiene su razón de ser y que romperlas acarrea consecuencias. Sin embargo, cuando Potter y Weasley le ruegan que les permita visitar a su mejor amiga, duda. Madam Pomfrey ha prohibido las visitas en la enfermería con justificado motivo: el heredero de Slytherin podría regresar por sus víctimas en cualquier momento y sería imprudente exponer a los alumnos al peligro. Pero entonces piensa en la señorita Granger, tiesa y fría en una cama blanca, completamente sola.

Ella misma ha establecido que ningún estudiante puede andar por los pasillos del castillo sin la compañía de un profesor. Pero Potter y Weasley la miran con ojos implorantes y piensa en lo perdidos que se ven sin su amiga.

Las reglas son necesarias. Eso ella lo entiende mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, cuando les da permiso a los dos amigos para que vayan a visitar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall reflexiona que en ocasiones es igual de necesario romperlas.

 

 


	8. El mausoleo

No sabe porqué se encuentra allí. La casa es lóbrega y fría como un mausoleo y le invade un deseo irracional de marcharse apenas traspone el umbral. La débil luz de las velas no logra disipar las sombras de la sala, que parecen arrastrarse sobre las paredes de piedra como fantasmas. Un resplandor dorado y tembloroso ilumina los pocos rostros congregados allí, delineando sus expresiones solemnes y sombrías.

Se sorprende al comprobar el reducido número de personas allí reunidas. En otros tiempos un acontecimiento como aquél hubiera atraído representantes de cada uno de los clanes mágicos, del Ministerio y de cuanta organización mágica digna de mención hubiera. La crema de la sociedad se habría reunido allí para despedir a uno de los suyos... pero claro, la crema de la sociedad ya no la considera como uno de los suyos y se ha encargado de dejárselo bien claro a quien quiera prestar atención.

En el centro de la habitación, rodeado por coronas de pálidas flores, está el cajón de pulido ébano. Ella respira hondo. No desea hacerlo y súbitamente recuerda el velatorio de su abuela. Su madre tuvo que arrastrarla para que le diera un beso en la tiesa mejilla de la anciana, mientras ella se retorcía por escapar. Nadie la está arrastrando esta vez pero no puede echar a correr. Ha venido a despedirse, aunque no está muy segura de quién: a su amiga la ha perdido hace años y el cuerpo que reposa allí pertenece a una mujer a la que ella nunca llegó realmente a conocer.

La superficie negra refleja su propia expresión de sorpresa al descubrir que el ataúd tiene la tapa cerrada. Sabe que ella estuvo mucho tiempo enferma antes de morir, pero nunca la vio tan deteriorada como para que su rostro no pudiera ser visto en su velatorio. ¿Es posible que en los últimos tiempos su salud se deteriorase tanto que no quisiera que nadie la viera? ¿O hay tal vez otro motivo, más siniestro, para que nadie quisiera que se viera su rostro?

Aparta la idea de su mente. Ermengarde era una mujer bonita. No hermosa, pero sí bonita, de un modo delicado y clásico. No recuerda que fuese particularmente vanidosa pero es comprensible que no quisiera que la última imagen que tuvieran sus seres queridos de ella al partir fuera un rostro demacrado, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no nota que hay alguien a su lado hasta que escucha una voz grave junto a ella.

\- Buenas noches, profesora.

Ella vuelve la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos pétreos de Bartemius Crouch. Está pálido y mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello, sin embargo, sigue estando tan perfectamente engominado y peinado con raya al medio como siempre y su túnica negra no muestra una sola arruga, una sola mota de polvo.

Intercambian las frases hechas de rigor, ella ofreciéndole su más sentido pésame, él expresando su agradecimiento, y luego se sumen en el silencio. Es extraño, pero ella y Barty Crouch jamás congeniaron pese a tener mucho en común. Los dos son personas de naturaleza severa, defensoras a ultranza de las reglas, amantes del orden y la justicia. Más de una vez ella se ha preguntado si, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, ella no podría haber sido como él. Al contemplar su imperturbable perfil cuando un mago le da el pésame, sin embargo, se da cuenta que ella nunca podría haber tenido el corazón de piedra de este hombre.

Después de intercambiar frases corteses con personas que parecen sentirse tan fuera de lugar como ella misma, no puede soportarlo más. El ambiente de la sala es tan gélido y opresivo que resulta extrañamente sofocante. Subrepticiamente se desliza fuera de la estancia y encuentra refugio en una habitación adyacente. Con su varita enciende las velas de los candelabros de pared y se encuentra con una pequeña salita de estar, con muebles antiguos y dignos pero de aspecto más confortable que los de la sala principal. Ella supone que ésta es la sala que la familia usa para recibir visitas de gente cercana... o que usaba en la época en que alguien se dignaba a visitarlos.

Recorre la habitación lentamente, examinándolo todo. La decoración sigue siendo clásica pero ella cree detectar más de un detalle femenino, lo que la lleva a suponer que Ermengarde era quien pasaba más tiempo allí. Lo cual explicaría porqué esta sala, pese a estar tan dolorosamente ordenada y limpia como el resto de la casa, transmite un aire hogareño que un estancia dominada por Barty Crouch jamás podría lograr.

Su atención es inmediatamente atraída por un aparador donde se apilan montones de portarretratos. Hay fotos de Ermengarde tal como ella la conoció, joven y de mejillas regordetas, posando junto a sus padres y hermanos, o radiante en su foto de boda. Luego hay una profusión de imágenes de la pareja a través de los años. No puede evitar sonreír irónicamente al darse cuenta que Barty se para tan tieso que parecen fotografías Muggles.

Su sonrisa se borra al darse cuenta de que falta algo en aquellas fotos. En las primeras, Ermengarde y su esposo están parados muy juntos, el brazo de él generalmente rodeando sus hombros, la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho. Luego, sin embargo, hay un espacio vacío entre la pareja, lo suficientemente grande para que entre una tercera persona. Con un escalofrío se da cuenta de que es su hijo quien falta.

Nunca llegó a conocerlo bien. No fue alumno de su casa ni se destacaba particularmente en Transformaciones, aunque era un chico brillante que siempre obtenía excelentes calificaciones. Ya en ese entonces ella y Ermengarde no se hablaban más que por el saludo de rigor cuando se cruzaban por la calle, y no había habido nada en el muchacho inteligente y reservado que atrajese su atención. Ahora no puede evitar pensar en cuántas pistas, cuántas señales el chico pudo haber dejado traslucir a lo largo de los años sin que ella ni nadie se percatase. Es un ejercicio fútil: el pasado es eso, pasado y lamentarse por no haber descubierto a tiempo la naturaleza del muchacho no cambiará nada.

Se pregunta si Ermengarde también, en las largas noches insomnes posteriores a la captura de su hijo, habrá repasado en su cabeza cada palabra, cada gesto infantil, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que diera cuenta que su hijo se convertiría en un monstruo. Se pregunta, también, si la pobre mujer pudo hallar una respuesta o si murió sin saberlo.

Siente un retorcijón de culpa. Tendría que haber ido a verla, haber intentado hablar con ella, haberla escuchado. Pero desde que Ermengarde se casó y ella empezó a enseñar en Hogwarts, una brecha se abrió entre ellas, profundizándose hasta volverse un abismo infranqueable. La tímida camaradería que habían compartido cuando eran jóvenes se diluyó de a poco con el paso de los años, cuando las dos mujeres tomaron sendas separadas. Ella estaba absorta en su trabajo, como maestra y como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y Ermengarde se veía inmersa en las responsabilidades y deberes propios de la esposa de una estrella en alza del Ministerio y de una madre. Poco a poco las dos amigas fueron distanciándose hasta convertirse casi en extrañas.

La última vez que habló con Ermengarde fue en la graduación de su hijo. Recuerda haberla felicitado porque su hijo había obtenido el mejor promedio en su año, y recuerda la débil y triste sonrisa con la que la mujer había respondido. “Si tan sólo Barty hubiese podido venir...”

\- ¿Para qué, madre? Yo no lo necesito aquí ni tú tampoco.

La profesora se sobresaltó en su momento ante la gélida indiferencia con la que el muchacho pronunció esas palabras, acompañadas con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente parecía no importarle que su padre se perdiera su graduación y ella no supo qué le parecía más doloroso: que el padre eligiera su trabajo antes que asistir a la entrega de diplomas de su único hijo, o que el joven lo aceptase como algo natural.

\- ¡Barty! Entiendo que estés un poco molesto – le dijo Ermengarde, en un tono que era mitad reprimenda, mitad disculpa – pero sabes perfectamente que a tu padre le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por supuesto que sí, madre.

¿Vio Ermengarde lo que a ella entonces le pareció obvio, o tal vez intentó engañarse a sí misma vendándose los ojos? Mira las fotografías, tratando de hallar la respuesta. Tal vez sean imaginaciones suyas, pero podría jurar que la mirada en los ojos de Ermengarde se va tornando más triste a medida que el hueco entre ella y su marido parece volverse tangible. Hueco donde debería estar de pie el hijo de ambos pero donde ella sólo puede ver vacío. ¿Se marchó Barty Crouch hijo de las fotografías por su propia voluntad, por así decirlo, o su padre se encargó de borrar su presencia? Ahora que lo piensa, Crouch no ha vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de su hijo desde que lo atraparon con los Lestrange. No le sorprendería en absoluto si descubriera que el hombre ha borrado toda señal de su hijo en la casa. ¿Si sube al piso superior, encontrará un cuarto desmantelado donde alguna vez el joven Crouch vivió?

Piensa entonces en lo fútil de los esfuerzos de Crouch, porque el vacío en las fotografías sólo parece acentuar la ausencia. Probablemente Ermengarde compartía su opinión, a juzgar por la expresión desolada en sus ojos. Ella se desvivía por el muchacho, y hasta donde la profesora pudo ver, el chico le correspondía en su cariño, demostrándole el afecto que su frío esposo nunca pareció ser capaz de expresar. Extraño triángulo aquel: los dos hombres amaban profundamente a una mujer que hubiera dado la vida por cualquiera de los dos. Mas eso no bastó. La distancia entre padre e hijo era insalvable y Ermengarde murió con su familia destrozada.

Se marcha del velatorio temprano. Crouch le agradece una vez más su presencia allí, pero nada en su tono o expresión da a entender que le alegrase de veras tenerla allí. Ella reprime un escalofrío. ¿Cómo pudo Ermengarde casarse con un hombre hecho de granito?

Al mirar una vez más sobre el hombro antes de trasponer el umbral, se lleva una sorpresa. Bartemius Crouch está de pie junto al ataúd de su mujer, acariciando la oscura madera suavemente, como si fuera la piel de su esposa. Su rostro tiene una expresión indescifrable, pero ella logra atisbar que sus ojos están brillantes de lágrimas.

Si tanto la amabas, ¿por qué no le evitaste tanto dolor?, piensa, pero se muerde la lengua antes de decirlo en voz alta. ¿Por qué no salvaste a tu hijo, al hijo de ambos?

Ella no tiene la respuesta a esas preguntas. Lo peor es que sospecha que Crouch tampoco.

 


	9. Eugenesia

La primera vez que escuchó hablar del tema tenía alrededor de seis años. Ella y su madre estaban de visita en casa de su abuela, quien a su vez era visitada por algunas amigas suyas, un grupo de tiesas señoras con rostros apergaminados y gesto adusto. Ella se había sentado en el suelo a los pies de su abuela para examinar un nuevo juego, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación de los mayores. Se la pasaban nombrando personas y hechos de los que ella nunca había oído hablar, dándole la sensación de que la charla era un episodio como los de las novelas por entregas y ella se había perdido los capítulos anteriores. Además los adultos hablaban de cosas _tan_ aburridas. Hablaban de dinero, y de quién se casó con quién y qué clan mágico se peleó con cuál, y ni hablar de cuando empezaban a hablar del Ministerio, lo mal que andaba y qué habría que hacer para arreglarlo... Para ella era todo un galimatías incomprensible y en consecuencia no se dignó a levantar la vista hasta que llegaron los scones.

Los scones que preparaba su abuela eran absolutamente deliciosos, tan sólo el olor conseguía que a la niña se le hiciera agua la boca. Pero tomar uno de los scones sin permiso, y más cuando había visitas, habría significado un buen golpe en la mano que ella no deseaba. Así que se sentó muy derecha en su lugar, sus ojos yendo de su abuela a su madre, esperando a la señal de que podía tomar uno.

\- Me crucé con Margaret Macnair en el callejón Diagon – estaba diciendo en ese momento su abuela. Las demás mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y se inclinaron hacia delante con avidez.

\- ¿Y qué aspecto tenía?

\- ¿Estaba con... con _ése_?

\- Por supuesto que no... no será tan tonta de llevar a alguien de esa guisa al callejón Diagon...

Su abuela carraspeó y las demás damas hicieron silencio al instante. A la niña aquello le maravilló y decidió que le pediría a su abuela que le enseñara cómo hacerlo.

\- No tenía mal aspecto, lo cual me sorprendió, considerando que su padre la echó de casa – comentó y la sala parecía estar pendiente de cada una de sus palabras – Y no, no estaba con él. Llevar un Muggle al callejón Diagon, menuda ocurrencia...

\- ¿Y se acercó a hablarte?

\- Claro que sí. Conozco a su madre desde que éramos niñas – Su abuela suspiró, meneando la cabeza – No puedo creerlo aún. Una chica tan inteligente, de una familia como la suya, fugarse así...

\- Tal vez estaba enamorada.

Todos los rostros se volvieron a mirar a su madre con expresiones incrédulas. Su abuela volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Querida, por muy enamorada que una muchacha pueda creer estar, debería tener más cabeza. Sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su familia... Además, ¿qué hay de sus niños?

Una de las mujeres, que era tan diminuta y frágil que ella temió que se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento, suspiró con tristeza.

\- Serán Squibs o medio Squibs. Todos saben que la sangre Muggle no se mezcla bien con la nuestra.

\- Seguramente tendrán todas las enfermedades de los Muggles – observó otra.

\- Y vivirán poco.

\- Comparado con magos de verdad, sin duda.

\- Los Muggles y los magos no deberían mezclarse – dictaminó su abuela y todos en la sala callaron para escucharla – Hay un motivo por el cual algunos somos elegidos para obtener el don y otros no.

Siguió un silencio casi reverencial a estas palabras, mientras las mujeres asentían.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los magos y brujas que tienen padres Muggles?

La niña se volvió a mirar a su madre, que por algún motivo estaba sentada muy tiesa en su silla. La abuela frunció el ceño.

\- Hija, sabes de sobra que ellos no cuentan. No fueron criados para pertenecer a nuestro mundo y jamás alcanzarán a tener el talento de un sangre limpia. – Los ojos penetrantes de la anciana se volvieron hacia ella – Minerva, querida, deja ya de retorcerte y toma un scon, ¿quieres?

 

-

La primera – y única – vez que las palabras “sangre sucia” escaparon de sus labios tendría unos ocho años. Se las había escuchado decir a un compañero de juegos suyo, y ella no vio ningún problema en repetirlas delante de su madre.

Apenas las hubo pronunciado se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo malo. Su madre dejó de trenzarle el cabello y la hizo girar en su asiento, y la niña vio que su mirada se había vuelto muy seria.

\- Minerva, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir esas palabras nunca más. ¿Está claro?

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros, jovencita. Si me entero de que las andas diciendo por ahí, te haré un hechizo limpiador que te dejará escupiendo pompas de jabón por horas.

La niña abrió bien grandes los ojos, sin comprender qué sucedía. Sabía que su madre era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza pero no podía entender qué había hecho mal. Todos los niños que conocía hablaban de los “sangre sucia” como algo natural. Nunca se le cruzó por la imaginación que pudiera ser algo malo.

\- ¿Es porque traen enfermedades? ¿Por eso no hay que nombrarlos?

Su madre la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería?

\- Bueno, todos los niños lo dicen... y la abuela una vez me contó...

\- Minerva – la interrumpió su madre, y hasta el día de hoy ella podía recordar la seriedad de su tono de voz, el enfado apenas reprimido que dejaban traslucir sus ojos, el modo en que la sujetó del brazo – sabes perfectamente que no puedes creer todo lo que digan los demás niños. En cuanto a tu abuela, es una gran mujer, pero es también muy anciana y tiene un montón de ideas anticuadas en la cabeza.

La niña asintió. Su madre la contempló un momento, luego su gesto se suavizó y empezó a trenzarle el cabello otra vez.

\- Hija, vas a escuchar muchas cosas en tu vida que no van a ser necesariamente ciertas. Tienes que aprender a tener un  poco más de cuidado respecto a quién le crees y sobre todo, deberías ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices. No todo es tan sencillo como parece a simple vista – Al ver cómo ella fruncía el ceño, confundida, su madre agregó – Ya lo comprenderás cuando seas algo mayor.

La niña se encogió de hombros. No creía que comprendería jamás a los adultos.

 

-

Durante los años que siguieron, Minerva tuvo ocasiones de sobra para poner en práctica el consejo de su madre. En esa época la segregación de los niños que eran hijos de Muggles estaba socialmente más aceptada, si bien nadie lo hubiera admitido en voz alta. El punto era ser sutil. Pocos declaraban abiertamente que a los “sangre sucia” se les debería prohibir la entrada en Hogwarts, pero muchos eran los que se ocupaban de marcar bien las diferencias de clase.

El episodio más atroz de su carrera escolar lo constituyó la muerte de una alumna de tercero, cuyo cadáver fue encontrado en unos baños que luego fueron clausurados. Un accidente, afirmó el profesor Dippet, pero toda suerte de rumores se propagaron por la escuela, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Un día a la salida de una clase de Aritmancia escuchó a unos compañeros cuchichear sobre el tema.

\- Si me preguntas a mí, mejor que se haya muerto. Los sangre sucia no tienen nada que hacer en Hogwarts.

El chico más tarde no supo explicar en la enfermería cómo era posible que su lengua súbitamente se hubiera convertido en papel de lija, ni porqué le habían salido pústulas por todo el rostro.

 

-

“Temed, enemigos del heredero. La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.”

 

Era como una pesadilla recurrente de la que no podía despertarse. Ella creía que los días de la limpieza de sangre habían quedado atrás, desvanecidos junto con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Ella creía que la Cámara de los Secretos era una leyenda enterrada en las arenas del tiempo, que su mítico monstruo era una fantasía del pasado, que no había nada que temer.

Se equivocaba.

El terror había vuelto a comenzar, esta vez instalándose en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ningún sitio en el castillo era seguro ahora: el enemigo esta vez se hallaba en el interior, más allá de su alcance y al mismo tiempo, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad. Y ellos no estaban más cerca de atraparlo de lo que habían estado el primer día. Tenían aun menos posibilidades, si cabía, ahora que la Junta le había obligado a Dumbledore a marcharse. Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué sería de Hogwarts sin Dumbledore?

Lo primordial era garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos. La profesora había implementado ya todas las medidas que habían discutido con el director aquella tarde, después de enterarse del último ataque. La escuela se hallaba ahora en una especie de estado de sitio, con el pánico y la desesperación permeándose por las paredes, contaminando a alumnos y profesores por igual. Y sin embargo, no era suficiente. Eran todas medidas defensivas, con una función paliativa pero que no solucionaban el problema de fondo: había un monstruo suelto en el colegio, atacando a meros niños con total impunidad. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que provocase un daño que no podrían reparar con jugo de mandrágora, y ella no veía la forma de detenerlo.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante lo que le parecieron horas, su cerebro trabajando a velocidad febril, decidió levantarse. Aun no era su turno de patrullar los pasillos pero ya sabía que esa noche no dormiría.

Ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzó por los pasillos pareció sorprendida de verla. Por el contrario, el alivio aparecía en sus rasgos en cuanto la veían, antes de apresurarse a presentarle un parte, que era siempre el mismo. _Ninguna novedad._

No le sorprendió notar que Madam Pomfrey no mostraba signos de haber estado durmiendo cuando llamó a la puerta de la enfermería. Evidentemente ella no era la única que sufría de insomnio aquella noche.

Por una vez, Madam Pomfrey no le hizo preguntas ni le dio ninguna indicación. Se preguntó si esto se debía a su flamante – y ella confiaba que temporal – nombramiento como directora en funciones... o si sencillamente no había ninguna indicación posible para lidiar con un montón de estatuas en camas de hospital.

La enfermera la dejó sola para recorrer las interminables hileras de camillas blancas, bañadas con el fulgor fantasmal de la luna. A la madrugada la enfermería presentaba un aspecto extraño, casi fantástico, con sus claroscuros y sus sombras chinescas en las paredes. Dejaba de ser un sitio familiar para convertirse en algo que parecía salido de algún universo paralelo, una sensación que se intensificó cuando llegó junto a las camas donde estaban las víctimas del heredero de Slytherin.

Cual víctimas de Medusa, yacían petrificados en la misma posición en que habían sido encontrados, sus expresiones congeladas en una mueca de sorpresa y horror. ¿Qué habrían visto sus ojos vidriosos antes de apagarse? ¿Qué visión infernal había tallado el terror en sus facciones de piedra? ¿Podrían responderlo al despertar o habrían perdido la memoria? ¿Lograrían atrapar al heredero antes de que se cobrase nuevas víctimas?

Las preguntas estallaban en su cabeza, casi las sentía golpeando contra las paredes de su cráneo, pugnando por salir, por hallar una respuesta. No tenía ninguna y con el correr de los días, se afianzaba la sospecha de que no obtendría esas respuestas jamás.

 _Son niños_ , pensó al contemplar los rostros petrificados, _son meros niños. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerles daño?_

Tristemente ésa era una pregunta para la que sí tenía respuesta. _Una raza inferior debe ser eliminada para que los seres superiores reinen en paz._ ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese discurso a lo largo de los años? Primero en susurros, en la sala de su abuela, luego Grindelwald arengando a multitudes en Europa, después el Innombrable, reclutando a sus vasallos en las penumbras, vasallos que dejaban un tendal de incontables cadáveres a su paso. La raza mágica debía ser protegida y para ello debía evitarse la contaminación. Todo contacto con una raza inferior debía ser eliminado de raíz. Todo vestigio de degradación debía ser neutralizado. De ser preciso, debía borrarse de la tierra una raza entera de seres inferiores para evitar el perjurio de aquellos que habían nacido con un destino superior.

Y así seguía, un mantra inacabable, una maldición que se repetía en cada generación. Cada vez que se creía que el mal había sido erradicado surgía con alguna nueva forma, más atroz y cruel que antes. ¿El mundo mágico jamás aprendería a aceptar a aquellos que eran diferentes? ¿Jamás aprendería a valorar a las personas no por su linaje, sino por sus logros personales?

El pequeño Creevey tenía las manos petrificadas en la posición de sacar una foto, con una máquina que había sido destruida hacía tiempo. Era un muchacho inquieto, atolondrado, con un exceso de energía y entusiasmo. Era también un muchacho despierto, que no se perdía un detalle, un muchacho cuya curiosidad infinita lo llevaba siempre a cuestionarse las cosas, a encarar un asunto desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta resolverlo. No era aplicado ni constante, pero a fuerza de hacer mil preguntas lograba obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿En qué modo lo hacía eso inferior a sus compañeros de linaje impecable?

En la cama de al lado yacía Penelope Clearwater. Prefecta, excelentes calificaciones en todas las asignaturas, un comportamiento ejemplar. Era inteligente, decidida, responsable. Una chica respetuosa con sus mayores y amable con los alumnos más pequeños. ¿Por qué ello habría de convertirla en una amenaza para el orden mágico?

No conocía demasiado al joven Finch-Fletchley, pero Pomona lo había elogiado calurosamente. Un chico de gran corazón, había dicho, que se cortaría la mano derecha por cualquiera de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía ser considerado prescindible sólo por no tener el parentesco adecuado?

En la última cama estaba la señorita Granger. La profesora McGonagall se enorgullecía de no mostrar favoritismos de ninguna clase, pero nadie podía dudar que la niña de cabellos enmarañados y brillante intelecto se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la mujer. Su talento era inconmensurable, así como también lo eran su lealtad para con sus amigos y su determinación de hacer siempre lo correcto.  ¿Quién, basándose únicamente en su árbol genealógico, podía negar que le esperaba un futuro brillante?

Ninguno de ellos merecía estar allí. Su lugar era en una clase, junto a sus compañeros, aprendiendo tanto sobre la magia como pudieran. Tenían el talento, la determinación necesaria, la capacidad. Aquello tendría que haber alcanzado para colocarlos a la par de todos los demás. ¿Qué importaban sus genes, en qué los modificaba quiénes eran sus padres? Habían demostrado su valía, habían probado que se habían ganado su lugar allí. ¿Por qué, entonces, se les arrebataba todo?

Esto no podía continuar. El mundo mágico necesitaba a esos niños, necesitaba que crecieran y demostraran que el linaje no era lo más importante, sino los logros personales, que no importaba de dónde viniera una persona sino adónde se dirigieran sus pasos, que el talento tenía más peso que el apellido. El mundo mágico los necesitaba para construir un lugar mejor. Esos niños eran su esperanza para una sociedad más justa, más libre.

_Atraparemos al heredero. Lo atraparemos y terminaremos con esta locura._

En ese momento, Minerva McGonagall prometió en silencio que ella misma se aseguraría que aquellos niños pudieran cumplir con su destino.

 


	10. Traición

No puede creerlo. Las palabras resuenan una y otra vez en su cabeza en un sinsentido inacabable. Ni aun pronunciándolas en voz alta logra que tengan algún sentido.

 _Severus Snape ha asesinado a Albus Dumbledore_ _a sangre fría_.

Repite las palabras una y otra vez pero no logra que suene real. Ha escuchado lo que sucedió tantas veces y con tal lujo de detalles que es casi como si hubiese estado allí, casi puede ver a Albus resbalando contra el muro de la torre, casi puede ver su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, casi puede escuchar su último suspiro: _Severus..._ En su mente puede ver el rayo de luz esmeralda golpear su pecho, puede verlo tambalearse hacia atrás, caer sobre la baranda, deslizarse al vacío...

Pero no puede ver a Severus asesinarlo. Cada vez que trata de imaginarlo, algo bloquea la visión. No puede ver al mago levantar la varita y apuntar al pecho de su mentor. No puede ver cómo sus labios se mueven para pronunciar el conjuro, no puede ver su rostro (¿frío, inexpresivo? ¿crispado por el odio, tal vez?) al momento de lanzar la maldición, no puede verlo huir de la escena del crimen, no puede verlo dejar atrás el lugar que una vez juró proteger...

Por más que se esfuerce, por más que cierre los ojos con fuerza y se concentre, simplemente no puede ver cómo Severus los ha traicionado.

Si los otros le preguntan (que no lo harán, demasiado ocupados están con sus propios pensamientos, su propio dolor, pero si lo hacen...), si le preguntan porqué confió en Snape cuando todas las pruebas parecían estar en su contra, cuando nunca dio ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, cuando seguía comportándose como el bastardo sin sentimientos que es... les dirá una mentira. No una mentira-mentira, es una mentira-verdad, mitad realidad, mitad engaño. ¿Engaño para quién? ¿Ella misma o los otros? No lo sabe ni le importa.

Dirá que confiaba en él porque sólo Albus dijo que era de fiar. Dirá que siempre creyó que el profesor tenía un motivo incuestionable para creer en la lealtad de Snape, dirá que nunca se imaginó que el anciano hechicero podría equivocarse.

Pero no es cierto. Ella siempre supo que la debilidad de Albus era su determinación en creer en la gente cuando no había ningún motivo para ello, sabía que su corazón había nublado el juicio más de una vez. Si creyó en Snape, no fue simplemente porque Dumbledore se lo había dicho. Ella nunca pensó que el mago fuese infalible, nunca creyó que fuese incapaz de cometer errores. Que Dumbledore confiase en Snape no era en sí mismo un factor decisivo para que ella también lo hiciera.

Si confió en Snape, si creyó en su inocencia, no fue solamente por Dumbledore. Fue porque ella misma vio en el hombre algo digno de respeto, de admiración incluso. Ella vio algo (ahora no puede imaginar qué, por más que lo intente no puede ni podrá recordarlo) en aquel hombre amargado que le llevó a confiar en él.

No solían ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Sus visiones del mundo eran tan opuestas que cualquiera hubiera creído que provenían de universos paralelos. Se peleaban un día sí y el otro también, y la mayor parte del tiempo ella sentía deseos de partirle algo en la cabeza (sentimiento que él sin duda reciprocaba). Había una distancia tan grande entre sus distintas maneras de concebir la enseñanza, la vida, la humanidad, que podría haberse medido en eones luz. Y sin embargo, cuando el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos a su alrededor, cuando todo en lo que creía parecía desmoronarse sin remedio, él era una de las primeras personas que se le venían a la mente para pedir ayuda.

Cuando la junta escolar decidió suspender a Albus en sus funciones, aquel invierno aciago en que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta, fue Snape con quien se quedó hasta entrada la madrugada discutiendo todas las medidas de seguridad posibles. Cuando Black violó las defensas del Ministerio y se introdujo en Hogwarts durante el banquete de Halloween, fue con Snape a revisar aula por aula, sala por sala. Fue Snape a quien acudió cuando le atormentaba la culpa por no haberse dado cuenta que un impostor había tomado el lugar de Alastor, su amigo de toda la vida, y quien le dijo que no era la única a quien Crouch había engañado. Fue Snape también quién ideó con ellas distintas formas de mantener a Umbridge a raya una vez que el Ministerio hubiera sacado de su puesto a Albus y quien engañó a la mujer con falso Veritaserum, fue él a quién ella le dio el collar maldito de Katie Bell para que lo revisara.

Fue también Snape la primera persona que pensó en llamar cuando escuchó que los mortífagos habían irrumpido en Hogwarts y tal vez eso no se lo perdone nunca.

Ella confiaba en él. Podía no estar de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, podía detestarlo de a ratos, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en él, y su traición es una espina que no podrá arrancarse nunca, un aguijón que esparce su veneno contaminándolo todo.

_Severus nos ha traicionado. Ha matado a Albus y nos ha vendido al Innombrable._

Aún no suena real. Aún parece ser algo escapado de una pesadilla.

Pero pronto su mente lo aceptará como real. Pronto tendrá que aceptar la magnitud de la traición de Severus...

Y cuando así sea, cuando haya aceptado que él los traicionó, que él se burló de su confianza... entonces no habrá escala para medir su odio ni escondite lo suficientemente recóndito para refugiarse de su furia.

 


	11. Picante o Travesura

\- ¿Quién de ustedes le puso pastillas de pimienta en el té a la profesora Umbridge?

George Weasley ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que han sido llamados al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para ser cuestionados sobre cualquier evento extraño que acontezca en el colegio, hayan tenido ellos algo que ver o no. Debería, a estas alturas, resultarle indiferente. Debería haberse acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no lo ha hecho y todavía siente su corazón latirle deprisa... pero no por miedo. Es por el orgullo de saber que, cuando algo verdaderamente bizarro sucede o cuando alguien gasta una broma realmente original, la profesora siempre piensa primero en ellos. Que ella los crea capaces de hacer tantas y tan variadas travesuras por semana es a su modo de ver el mayor de los cumplidos.

Aunque recordar a Umbridge chillando como una posesa al agujereársele la lengua también brinda su cuota de satisfacción, claro está.

La profesora McGonagall los mira por encima de sus anteojos con expresión severa. Si fueran niños de primer año, inocentes e ingenuos, con un sano temor a la autoridad, esa mirada sería suficiente para provocarles pavor.

El problema es que, aún a los once años, ninguno de los dos fue nunca muy inocente que digamos y el temor a la autoridad lo perdieron después de sobrevivir a su madre.

Fred abre mucho los ojos, la imagen de la ingenuidad misma.

\- ¿Alguien le puso pastillas de pimienta a la profesora Umbridge? – Imprime a su voz una leve nota de perplejidad - ¿Por qué alguien le haría una cosa así a una profesora?

George lo patea disimuladamente: está siendo demasiado obvio. La profesora McGonagall también debe pensar así porque pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Señor Weasley, no va a hacerme creer que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en este asunto. Sé perfectamente que esas pastillas no son manufactura de Zonko’s sino suya... y ningún otro alumno en esta escuela es lo suficientemente suicida.

George puede sentir su pecho hincharse de orgullo ante estas palabras... pero los halagos no valen una detención así que mantiene el rostro inexpresivo.

\- Muchos alumnos compran nuestros productos. Y, eh... todos ellos detestan a Umbridge.

\- La _profesora_ Umbridge – la mujer le corrige pero él nota que está ocultando una sonrisa. Después de todo, no son solamente los alumnos quienes la detestan.

La profesora McGonagall los mira fijamente pero ellos, después de años de práctica, permanecen imperturbables. Ella frunce levemente el ceño.

\- La profesora Umbridge ha prometido castigar severamente a los responsables. Ha pedido a los jefes de casa nuestra total colaboración para hallar a los culpables. Les aseguro que, si llega a sospechar que han sido ustedes, ninguno de nosotros lo tendrá fácil.

\- Qué bueno que no hayamos tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Hay veces en las que hasta George se sorprende de la desfachatez de su hermano. No mucho, pero se sorprende.

La profesora McGonagall fija en él sus ojos claros. Fred ni siquiera pestañea.

\- Supongo que no tienen idea de quién está detrás de esto.

Los mellizos intercambian una mirada y se encogen de hombros al unísono.

\- No, profesora.

Sus ojos penetrantes siguen clavados en los suyos, como si tratase de excavar la verdad con su mirada. Al cabo de un momento deja escapar un suspiro, y George sabe que han ganado la partida.

\- En ese caso, señores, pueden marcharse.

No necesitan que se los repita dos veces. Felicitándose internamente, se apresuran a levantarse para largarse de allí. Cuando llegan a la puerta, sin embargo, la voz de la profesora los detiene.

\- Es una pena, ¿saben? Se va a desperdiciar la caja de Honeydukes.

\- ¿Qué caja de Honeydukes? – pregunta George, intrigado.

La sonrisa de la profesora es por algún motivo más escalofriante que nada que él haya visto antes.

\- La que los jefes de casa compramos para darle a quienquiera que le hubiera gastado la broma a Umbridge...

 


	12. Un grano de arena

 

Las aguas mansas del lago resplandecen bajo los últimos rayos del atardecer mientras las hojas verdes de los árboles se mecen suavemente en la brisa vespertina, una estrella solitaria titila distante en el horizonte. La noche desciende sobre el castillo y sus terrenos, con una belleza tal que corta la respiración. La vista es tan perfecta, tan pacífica, que cualquiera que la contemple podría olvidar que hay una guerra estallando afuera, arrebatando las vidas de docenas de personas, destrozando familias y amigos por igual, reduciendo a cenizas el mundo que les llevó tanto tiempo reconstruir.

Minerva McGonagall no puede olvidarlo.

Se hunde en la butaca que aún no siente suya, al igual que tampoco puede sentir suya esta oficina, aun cuando la gárgola le ha dejado entrar; al igual que tampoco puede sentir suyo este cargo, aun cuando los retratos y los profesores siguen sus órdenes.

Durante el día lo sobrelleva estoicamente, tranquilizando a sus estudiantes, guiando a sus subordinados, atendiendo cada una de las necesidades del castillo. Al caer la noche, sin embargo, su coraza de hierro empieza a resquebrajarse cuando la duda y el miedo logran introducirse en ella.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto.

Las palabras que han estado resonando en su cabeza desde aquella fatídica noche cuando todo el mundo volvió sus ojos hacia ella en busca de apoyo y guía, las palabras que ha intentado borrar de su mente tan encarecidamente, las palabras que invaden sus pesadillas finalmente salen al exterior. Por un momento ella espera que decirlas en voz alta la libere de la pesada carga que lleva sobre sus hombros desde esa noche terrible, que le brinde algún tipo de alivio.

No es así.

\- Tonterías. No hay nadie mejor que tú para el cargo.

Ella mira al hombre parado junto a la ventana, su extraño, deforme perfil delineado por la luz moribunda que entra a través del vidrio, la mitad de su rostro oculto por las sombras.

\- Sabes que no soy él.

\- No tienes que serlo – Vuelve su cabeza hacia ella: su ojo azul gira en el lugar, mirando sólo Merlín sabe hacia donde, pero su ojo negro se fija en los suyos y hay una intensidad abrumadora en su mirada oscura. – Tienes lo que hace falta.

Ella suspira, cansada. Le gustaría creer en sus palabras. No puede.

\- No tengo ni su poder ni sus conocimientos. La mitad del tiempo siento que ando a tientas, sin saber adónde ir. Él... él siempre sabía qué hacer.

\- Él también cometía errores, Minerva.

Sus palabras son como una bofetada en la cara y ella se pone de pie en un salto, su respiración agitada y sus ojos destellando.

\- Si te refieres a Snape... – Escupe la última palabra como si fuera veneno, su tono de voz volviéndose corrosivo, porque hay ciertas heridas que no pueden sanar. – Si estás diciendo que cometió un error al confiar en él entonces no soy mejor que Albus, porque yo también fui lo suficientemente ingenua para creer en Snape.

Cada palabra que dice es cierta y se siente como si fuera veneno quemándole a través de las venas. Porque a pesar de su pasado, a pesar de su forma de ser sombría y su moral laxa, ella creyó en él. No sólo porque pensó que Albus tenía un motivo irrefutable para creer en él, pero porque con el correr de los años había aprendido a respetar al hombre oscuro y retorcido que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, que sacrificaría cualquier cosa por la causa. Un hombre que, a pesar de ser una persona amarga, resentida y desagradable, se hallaba de su lado. Un hombre en quien ella podía confiar.

Un hombre que los ha traicionado a todos ellos y al que ella nunca perdonará, así como nunca se perdonará a sí misma por haber sido tan ciega.

Él niega con la cabeza lentamente y da un paso hacia ella, su expresión dejando traslucir una calidez que muchos nunca asociarían con él.

\- No fuiste la única a quien engañó. Todo el mundo creyó en él.

\- Tú no – Casi escupe las palabras, enojada, pero ya no sabe a ciencia cierta hacia quién está dirigida su furia. Hacia él, por tener razón donde todos ellos se equivocaron, hacia Snape, por su traición, hacia Albus, por su necesidad de creer en la gente aun con todas las pruebas en contra. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que las siguientes palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

\- Pero claro, tú no crees en nadie.

Desearía poder retirar sus palabras tan pronto como abandonan sus labios, pero es demasiado tarde. El silencio se extiende entre ambos. Él se queda muy quieto y tieso por un momento, hasta que su ojo azul gira y se fija en ella.

\- Creo en ti.

Sus ojos se abren al doble, más sorprendida de lo que puede expresar ante la sinceridad abrasadora que ve en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella no puede ver porqué él, quien ve conspiraciones en todas partes, quien no confía en nadie, cree en ella. Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, él camina hacia ella, rodeando el escritorio, y toma su mano entre las suyas.

\- Creo en ti porque eres fuerte, aun cuando tú misma no ves tu propia fuerza. Creo en ti porque mantienes el rumbo cuando todos los demás están perdidos. Pones las cosas en perspectiva y eres capaz de tomar la decisión acertada aun cuando sea la más difícil.

La intensidad en sus ojos quema los suyos pero ella no puede apartar la mirada.

\- Puedes distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal y no temes seguir el camino correcto. Escuchas a las personas y eres capaz de guiarlas cuando lo necesitan, eres compasiva y firme, tienes el corazón y la cabeza en el lugar indicado.

Aprieta su mano fuerte entre las suyas, y la calidez que le brindan sus dedos ásperos parece extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

\- Tú eres _tú_ , y para mí eso es más que suficiente.

Sus ojos no se apartan de los suyos y ella se da cuenta de que le es más fácil respirar, de que el miedo y la duda ya no oprimen su pecho, de que la pesada carga que ha llevado desde la muerte de Dumbledore se ha hecho tolerable aun cuando no ha sido quitada de sus hombros. Sus manos se dan vuelta y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

\- Yo también creo en ti, Alastor.

Al principio él parece sorprendido, pero luego algo que para la mayoría sería considerado una mueca pero que ella sabe que es una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

Es posible que su esperanza sea tan sólo un grano de arena en un reloj donde el tiempo se desliza demasiado deprisa, es posible que sus esfuerzos sean tan insignificantes como la titubeante luz de una vela en medio de la tormenta más terrible. Pero aún la luz más débil brilla intensamente en la hora más oscura y ellos no dejan de estrecharse las manos mientras la noche cae a su alrededor.

 


	13. Amistad

Rubeus es como un niño grande. Hace ruido al tomar la sopa, se limpia la nariz con la manga, dice siempre lo que piensa en el mismo momento en que lo piensa, sin filtrarlo. Es torpe y descuidado, vuelca cosas y a veces las toma con tanta fuerza que las rompe, como si aun no hubiera aprendido a controlar su cuerpo. Es atolondrado e impulsivo, se viste de una forma espantosa y presenta un constante aspecto desprolijo.

Nadie que posara sus ojos sobre él por vez primera creería que es alguien digno de confianza. Hubo en una época en que Minerva tampoco lo creía. No se podía dudar de que Hagrid tenía un gran corazón, pero jamás parecía pensar antes de hacer las cosas, se portaba como un chico y no parecía tener demasiado respeto por las normas. No medía bien las consecuencias de sus actos y su tendencia a creer siempre lo que le decían le metía constantemente en problemas. Era difícil confiar en alguien así y Minerva no entendía cómo Albus podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tal vez porque siempre respetó la opinión de Dumbledore más que la de cualquiera, tal vez porque ella misma comenzó a ver más allá de la superficie, ella empezó a confiar en Hagrid casi sin darse cuenta hasta que se convirtió en una de sus personas de confianza. Tal vez no fuera brillante pero era capaz, tal vez fuera torpe en ocasiones pero podía ser extraordinariamente hábil para ciertas cosas, tal vez fuera ingenuo pero eso significaba que veía lo mejor de la gente y eso era una cualidad envidiable.

Con el correr de los años una extraña amistad se formó entre ellos. No se parecen mucho, pero la personalidad de Rubeus es tan abierta y sincera que uno no puede evitar tomarle cariño, cariño al que él corresponde con una lealtad inquebrantable. A sus ojos, él siempre será el chico que ella solía reprender en sus días de prefecta, antes de que lo expulsaran injustamente, y para él ella siempre será una figura de autoridad, una persona a la que antes que nada hay que respetar. Aun así se ha consolidado una especie de camaradería entre ellos, casi como si ella fuese la hermana mayor que lo saca de los líos en que se mete, casi como si él fuera un hermano pequeño que le brinda su apoyo incondicional.

Tal vez por eso Minerva no se molesta cuando en medio de la cena navideña él le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla. De cualquier otro hombre ella lo consideraría un atrevimiento, pero viniendo de Rubeus el gesto es sólo una manera inocente de expresar el afecto.

Minerva sabe que él ha tomado unas cuantas copas de más y que está algo achispado. Sabe que en otras circunstancias jamás se le cruzaría por la imaginación arriesgarse a hacerla enfadar en público. Sabe que probablemente se arrepentirá mañana por la mañana, cuando el licor se haya diluido en su sangre y se le haya despejado la cabeza.

Tal vez porque sabe todo eso ella no se enfada con él, o tal vez porque ella también ha tomado más licor de huevo del habitual, pero el caso es que no solo lo deja correr, sino que hasta le causa gracia y se ríe, para estupefacción de los alumnos de los cursos inferiores. En otras ocasiones le hubiera preocupado no mantener la compostura frente a sus discípulos, pero es Navidad, el alcohol burbujea en sus venas y por un momento se contagia de la eterna niñez de Hagrid, que se ha puesto a cantar con voz desafinada.

Al día siguiente se cruza en las escaleras con Hagrid, quien baja la vista al verla y se retuerce las manos, como algunos de los niños de primero cuando sospechan que han metido la pata. Ella al principio no puede comprender cuál es el problema, hasta que él comienza a tartamudear una disculpa por la noche anterior. Ella lo interrumpe a la mitad.

\- No estoy enfadada contigo. De haberlo estado ya te hubieras enterado ayer, ¿no crees?

Pero él sigue retorciéndose las manos y no la mira a los ojos.

\- Es que pensé... Usted sabe... Pensé que, cuando se despertara hoy podría enfadarse porque, bueno... estaría más sobria.

De cualquier otra persona podría haber resultado ofensivo, pero escuchárselo decir a Hagrid le dan ganas de reírse a carcajadas. No lo hace porque puede ver que para él, con su candor infantil, esta es una situación muy seria.

\- Rubeus – le dice en cambio, gravemente – Creo que a estas alturas ya hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para permitir que una tontería así se interponga en nuestra amistad.

Él levanta la vista de golpe, sus ojos negros brillando como soles.

\- ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, entonces?

Ella le dedica una de sus raras sonrisas.

\- Claro que sí.

Y para demostrárselo, para que él no siga sintiéndose culpable y despejar sus miedos, se inclina hacia delante aprovechando que está parada unos cuantos escalones encima de él y le da un beso en la mejilla, esta vez sin influjo alguno del alcohol.

\- Amigos – le dice, y la sonrisa con la que él devuelve su comentario es tan radiante que podría iluminar una habitación entera.

 


	14. Despedida

Tendría que haber estado lloviendo.

El cielo tendría que haber sido gris. Un gris plomizo, opaco, a juego con su estado de ánimo. Pero en cambio el cielo estaba teñido de azul, un azul intenso que hacía pensar en interminables tardes de verano, un azul que le recordaba a su niñez en un columpio, hamacándose más y más alto, soñando con alcanzar ese cielo azul, azul.

Los árboles tendrían que haber estado desnudos, sus esqueletos de ramas retorcidos y blanqueados por el sol. Tendrían que haber tenido un centenar de hojas muertas a sus pies, que se quebrarían con un quejido de angustia al ser pisadas. Hasta donde le abarcaba la vista, sin embargo, todo era verde. Un verde brillante de manzana deshaciéndose en su boca. Las copas verdes estaban cargadas de hojas que el viento mecía suavemente con un suspiro de susurros, como si los árboles estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. El suelo a sus pies era una alfombra esmeralda que invitaba al descanso. Pero ella no podía descansar.

Las aguas del lago tendrían que haberse vuelto turbias y cenagosas. En cambio resplandecían, calmas, con un fulgor que le cegaba los ojos.

El viento tendría que haber sido gélido y clavársele en el cuerpo como cuchilladas. Tendría que haber desgarrado su piel, calarla hasta los huesos hasta que no pudiera recordar la sensación del calor en su cuerpo. Una cálida brisa de verano acariciándole el rostro fue lo que recibió en su lugar.

Era un día hermoso de verano. El cielo estaba azul; las aguas del lago, mansas; el paisaje se había teñido de verde; el aire era perfumado y tibio.

Pero Albus Dumbledore había muerto.

El más grande mago de los últimos tiempos, cuyas proezas necesitaban varios rollos de pergamino para ser narradas, había sido asesinado a sangra fría. Uno de los hombres más sabios de su tiempo, siempre dispuesto a servir de guía para aquellos que lo necesitaran,  ejecutado a manos de una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente. Había sido un líder natural, un maestro y un amigo para tantos... Pero al final de nada había valido. Sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, débil y anciano, la vida le había sido arrebatada de las manos del modo más cruel.

Ese día era su funeral.

Brujas y magos de todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña, y muchos de partes más distantes del globo, habían venido para decirle un último adiós al gran hechicero. Muchos de ellos eran personalidades importantes del mundo mágico, con las cuales había que observar ciertas formas protocolares. Desde el Ministro de Magia hasta los enviados diplomáticos de otras naciones, todos debían ser tratados con el adecuado respeto y decoro. También estaban las familias de los alumnos, que buscaban que alguien los tranquilizara y les convenciera de que Hogwarts aún era un lugar seguro para sus niños. Por último se encontraban los estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos meros niños que no podían comprender la situación y necesitaban guía y contención.

Como flamante encargada del colegio, todos los deberes recaían sobre los hombros de Minerva McGonagall. A ella se volvían todas las miradas y era conciente de que cargaba con la responsabilidad de que todo saliera perfectamente.

En un primer momento estuvo tan ocupada acomodando a los alumnos, recibiendo a los enviados del Ministerio y cuidando cada detalle de la organización que no tuvo tiempo de prestar atención a los preparativos de la ceremonia, ni de pensar demasiado en ella. Finalmente todo estuvo a punto y pudo sentarse, pero estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal y ella jamás se lo hubiera perdonado si se arruinaba el funeral de Albus. No porque le importara lo que la gente pudiera llegar a decir: era lo último que tenía en la cabeza. Le importaba que el funeral fuera perfecto porque Albus así lo merecía. Un gran hombre como él, quien había hecho tanto bien en el mundo y había cambiado la vida de tantas personas merecía una despedida adecuada y ella quería dársela, el último obsequio que podría ofrecerle a quien le había brindado tanto a lo largo de los años.

Afortunadamente todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. El discurso estaba empezando a resultarle un poco largo (a Albus nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas) pero todo lo demás era perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto.

El paisaje a su alrededor estaba pintado con los colores más vivos de la estación. La primavera había teñido y perfumado los campos que circundaban el castillo y el clima era el más beatífico que habían tenido en todo el año. Era un día perfecto de verano y ella tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar.

El fulgor del sol le quemaba las retinas. La brisa era tan cálida y fragante que se volvía sofocante. El cielo era demasiado azul, tan azul que se había vuelto turquesa; las hojas en los árboles, demasiado verdes, demasiado vivas; el destello en las mansas aguas del lago lastimaba sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor era hermoso, perfecto... y aquella misma belleza le hería en lo más profundo. Porque Albus había muerto, porque quien había sido su mentor, su maestro, su amigo a lo largo de tantos años se había marchado para no regresar. Porque ya nunca más volvería a brindarle su apoyo, nunca más podría Albus Dumbledore ofrecerle caramelos de limón acompañados por buenos consejos. Porque el más grande mago de todos los tiempos, quien era también una de las personas más bondadosas y sabias que ella nunca hubiera conocido, había muerto y no era justo que el mundo siguiera girando mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Tendría que haber estado lloviendo. La lluvia hubiera pintado el cielo del gris plomizo que parecía haber invadido su alma. La lluvia hubiera desdibujado los contornos, difuminado las muecas de dolor en los rostros que la rodeaban, disimulado sus lágrimas. La lluvia hubiera sido benévola, envolviendo su tristeza en una bruma plateada, en vez de revelarla con el fulgor dorado del sol.

Tendría que haber estado lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia habrían desteñido las hojas de los árboles, el azul de las aguas del lago, el suave césped a sus pies. El agua habría opacado el resplandor que lastimaba sus ojos, habría borroneado todo hasta que los colores del mundo desaparecieran, dejando sólo un gris desvaído y muerto en su lugar. Porque Albus Dumbledore había muerto y no era posible que el mundo siguiera siendo un lugar lleno de luz y colores, de belleza y paz, cuando el más brillante guía que habían tenido había desaparecido para siempre.

Tendría que haber estado lloviendo. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, sin embargo, envolviéndolo todo en su luz y su calor. El cielo era azul, tan azul que parecía turquesa, las aguas del lago resplandecían, mansas; las hojas verde esmeralda se mecían suavemente en los árboles...

Era un día perfecto de verano. En su corazón, sin embargo, seguía lloviendo.

 


	15. Selección

Horace Slughorn se vanagloriaba de ser excelente a la hora de juzgar el carácter de las personas. Siempre sabía, casi instintivamente, en qué personas le convenía confiar, qué personas podrían ayudarle, quiénes tenían la ambición y talento necesarios para triunfar. En los años que llevaba como profesor había realizado una cuidadosa selección, separando a aquellos alumnos que sabía que podían alcanzar la gloria y que llegado el momento corresponderían el favor, y jamás se había equivocado con ninguno de ellos.

Hasta ahora.

Al principio, la señorita McGonagall no había llamado su atención. Su abuela materna pertenecía a un importante clan escocés y era una mujer muy respetada en su círculo. En cambio la familia del padre, si bien se trataba de magos de sangre limpia, carecía de las conexiones o el dinero necesarios para favorecer a la niña. Niña que, por cierto, no era muy agraciada físicamente ni poseía un don natural para el trato social. Esta falta de atributos y de un apellido ilustre, sumados a su mediocre rendimiento en  Pociones, hicieron que el profesor Slughorn relegase a la señorita McGonagall al gran grupo de niños que jamás contarían con su favor.

Un par de años después el profesor Slughorn se vio forzado a admitir su error. El apellido McGonagall seguía siendo tan poco ilustre como siempre y la jovencita que lo portaba no se había vuelto más bonita ni más refinada, pero su talento era innegable. Obtenía resultados maravillosos en Transformaciones, una asignatura conocida por su complejidad, y su aplicación le proporcionaba buenas calificaciones en todas sus otras clases. Su buen comportamiento y respeto por las normas habían llamado la atención de los otros profesores y hasta Albus, quien habitualmente se negaba a especular en ese tipo de asuntos, había admitido que la señorita McGonagall era una candidata segura para la insignia de prefecto.

El profesor Slughorn se dio cuenta de que debía remediar su error cuanto antes y mandó a llamar a la señorita McGonagall a su despacho, para invitarla personalmente a formar parte de su club. La muchacha había aceptado encantada y todo parecía haber vuelto a su curso natural.

Hasta que la señorita McGonagall dejó de asistir a las reuniones en su despacho.

Primero creyó que tal vez había surgido algún problema con algún otro de los miembros del club, pero sus sutiles investigaciones no arrojaron luz alguna. Finalmente cedió a la tentación de preguntarle a la jovencita sin rodeos. Para su sorpresa ella respondió que en aquel momento prefería priorizar los estudios por sobre las reuniones sociales y dio por zanjado el asunto. Él no lo podía creer. ¿Era la muchacha incapaz de ver que estaba desperdiciando una oportunidad única? Sin duda que los estudios eran muy importantes, pero sin las conexiones adecuadas era imposible el progreso por más talento que una persona pudiera tener. Él había creído que la señorita McGonagall era una jovencita despierta y ambiciosa, que un día podría llegar lejos y convertirse en alguien importante. Nunca se había equivocado tanto.

Después de algún tiempo dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. La señorita McGongall no regresó a las reuniones, y él se resignó a que la muchacha era una más de las lista interminable de alumnos mediocres que llenaban las aulas de Hogwarts. Era una lástima, pero no había nada que hacer. Él le había ofrecido su ayuda y ella la había rechazado.

Minerva McGonagall nunca llegaría a ningún lado.

 

***

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre de ideas muy peculiares. El hecho de que no tuviera reparo alguno en expresar dichas ideas hacía que la mayoría de la gente lo encontrara excéntrico y hasta que se irritasen con él, incluso aquellas personas que contaban con su amistad. Dumbledore no se lo tomaba de un modo personal. Era conciente de que no se podía estar de acuerdo con todo el mundo y que hasta los mejores amigos podían diferir en sus opiniones. Tal vez por eso él y Horace Slughorn habían podido conservar su amistad a lo largo de los años, pese a tener puntos de vista diametralmente opuestos en casi todos los asuntos.

Horace consideraba de suma importancia el linaje y las conexiones de una persona a la hora de abrirse camino en el mundo mágico, mientras que Dumbledore opinaba que cada uno debía labrarse su propio destino. A Horace le gustaban el lujo y la comodidad, mientras que Dumbledore poseía un espíritu aventurero e intrépido que solía meterlo en problemas. Horace se rodeaba de personas poderosas, Dumbledore prefería la compañía de personas sencillas en las que pudiera confiar. Uno consideraba a la enseñanza como un excelente medio para conseguir sus fines, el otro sentía que no había fin más excelso que dedicar la vida a pulir el talento de los jóvenes a su cargo, sin ambicionar nada a cambio. Horace Slughorn y Albus Dumbledore, pese a ser grandes amigos, diferían en muchos aspectos, y su modo de ver las cualidades de sus alumnos no era una excepción.

A Albus Dumbledore siempre le había llamado la atención la niña seria de facciones angulosas y brazos y piernas extraordinariamente largos que siempre aprendía antes que nadie los complicados hechizos de Transformaciones. Pero su talento en dicha asignatura no fue lo único que le llamó la atención.

La señorita McGonagall era una muchacha inusualmente aplicada y centrada en sus estudios, con poco tiempo o paciencia para frivolidades. Era además una chica amable con los alumnos más pequeños, educada con sus mayores y respetuosa de las normas, pero no tenía miedo de cuestionar – sin ser nunca impertinente – una orden a la que no le viera el sentido o que no le pareciera justa. Fue precisamente ese sentido arraigado de la justicia lo que más le llamó la atención, sobre todo cuando un día la señorita McGonagall le señaló que había cometido un error en la corrección de su examen y que en realidad ella se merecía una nota menor que la que él le había puesto.

Desde aquel día Dumbledore había prestado especial atención a la señorita McGonagall. Como era de esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otros empezaran a fijarse en la muchacha.

Horace sabía de sobra lo que él opinaba de su exclusivo club, por lo que evitó comentarle que había invitado a una de las alumnas de su casa a formar parte del mismo. En Hogwarts, sin embargo, las noticias viajaban rápido y Dumbledore no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de decepción. Por supuesto que él no era quien para juzgar a sus estudiantes, pero había creído que la señorita McGonagall sería diferente.

Al cabo de unas pocas semanas nuevos rumores llegaron a oídos de Dumbledore, rumores prontamente confirmados por un aturdido Horace. La señorita McGonagall había abandonado el Club de las Eminencias sin ninguna explicación. Este hecho, que provocó consternación en el profesor Slughorn, encendió una chispa de curiosidad en Dumbledore. Un día después de clase le pidió que se quedara un momento, y después de ofrecerle Grageas Bertie Bott’s (que la muchacha amable pero firmemente declinó) le planteó la pregunta que le había estado rondando la cabeza toda la semana.

\- Le expliqué al profesor Slughorn que estaba muy ocupada con mis estudios y que no tenía tiempo para reuniones sociales – fue la inmediata respuesta de la niña. Albus la observó atentamente. No había nada en su tono o en su mirada que indicara que estuviera mintiendo, pero él pudo vislumbrar que había algo más.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Ella dudó un momento. Se sacó un mechón de pelo oscuro de la frente, abrió la boca para hablar y la volvió a cerrar. Él enarcó una ceja. Ella se mordió el labio.

\- Bueno... no – admitió al fin. Él esperó a que continuara, pero la muchacha se limitó a revolverse en el asiento. Cruzó y descruzó las largas piernas, como si no supiera dónde ponerlas, con la torpeza habitual de su edad. Pronto se acostumbraría, reflexionó Dumbledore, y sus movimientos desmañados recuperarían el aplomo una vez que dejara la pubertad atrás, pero de momento era tan sólo una niña con un cuerpo que había crecido demasiado aprisa.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa benevolente y en tono tranquilizador le dijo:

\- No tiene que contármelo si no lo desea así, señorita McGonagall. Sólo pregunté por curiosidad.

Y era cierto, pero no tenía ninguna intención de incomodar a una alumna sólo para satisfacer dicha curiosidad. Sin embargo, la muchacha se enderezó en el asiento, una expresión decidida en su rostro.

\- No, no es eso. Es que... – Se humedeció los labios y clavó sus ojos penetrantes en los suyos – Profesor, ¿puedo decirle algo en confidencia?

\- Nada de lo que me diga saldrá de esta habitación.

Los ojos de la niña se clavaron en los suyos. Albus no apartó la vista, y aunque sabía que las posibilidades de que la señorita McGonagall supiera Legeremancia eran nulas, no podía menos que sorprenderse ante la intensidad de su mirada. Finalmente, cuando pareció decidir que sus palabras eran sinceras, se inclinó hacia delante. Albus tuvo que inclinarse a su vez para poder escuchar los susurros confidenciales de la niña.

\- Todos los que van a las reuniones del profesor Slughorn tienen parientes importantes o conexiones de algún tipo, ¿sabe? Y no me parece mal, y entiendo a qué se refiere el profesor cuando dice que es importante conocer a la gente adecuada para ser alguien. Pero... – Su mirada se perdió por un instante, absorta en sus propios pensamientos - ¿No deberían ser más importantes los méritos propios antes que tener amigos poderosos? El talento y el esfuerzo, ¿no deberían tener más valor que un apellido famoso? – La señorita McGonagall pestañeó, como despertándose de un trance, y se encogió de hombros. – Es muy ingenuo, ¿no? Pensar así, digo.

Albus se detuvo a contemplar un momento a la joven – porque de pronto ya no le parecía tan niña – enfrente suyo. Observó la mirada inteligente en sus ojos, la frente en alto, la postura decidida de sus hombros y creyó vislumbrar a la mujer en la que se convertiría.

\- No me parece ingenuo en absoluto, señorita McGonagall. Es más – agregó – me parece una forma de pensar muy sensata.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

\- ¿De veras?

Albus asintió muy serio.

\- Tal vez los contactos adecuados le permitan a la gente progresar más rápido – le explicó – pero al final siempre tendrán que demostrar su propia valía. No pierda sus convicciones, señorita McGonagall. Nunca juzgue a nadie por sus conexiones o su dinero, porque el valor de una persona no puede medirse por cosas tan efímeras e insubstanciales.

Ella asintió, pensativa.

\- Gracias, profesor. No lo olvidaré.

Tampoco yo.

Toda la escuela sabía que el profesor Slughorn elegía muy cuidadosamente aquellos alumnos que en su opinión habían nacido para triunfar, ya fuera por sus conexiones familiares y políticas, su dinero o su ambición. Lo que pocos adivinaban era que el profesor Dumbledore también tenía su propio criterio de selección.

De ahora en adelante, observaría muy atentamente el progreso de la señorita McGonagall. Presentía que llegaría lejos.

 


	16. El impostor

\- ¿Y nunca sospechaste nada?

Minerva ha perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas veces han tenido esta conversación en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces repita las mismas explicaciones, Alastor nunca se cansa de preguntar siempre lo mismo. Desde que completó su recuperación saca a colación el tema en los momentos más inverosímiles, haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Alastor siempre se caracterizó por su personalidad paranoica y obsesiva, que se fue acentuando con los años. Aquellos que lo tratan hace tiempo ya que se han acostumbrado a sus manías, pero desde que lo rescataron de su propio baúl está peor que nunca. Minerva no puede culparlo – todavía le recorren escalofríos por la espalda cuando recuerda el aspecto lamentable de su amigo cuando lo sacaron de allí, y no puede ni empezar a imaginarse el horror de estar prisionero durante meses, sabiendo que un Mortífago se ha apropiado de tu vida.

Todo tiene un límite, sin embargo, y esto ya se está pasando de la raya.

\- No, Alastor, ya te dije que no sospeché nada, ni tampoco lo hizo Albus. ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo repita?

No es su intención hablarle en un tono tan cortante y se arrepiente tan pronto lo ha hecho. Es demasiado tarde, sin embargo, y en las facciones de Alastor se dibuja una expresión hermética.

\- Lamento haberte importunado con mis preguntas, Minerva – responde en un tono neutral que hiela la sangre – Simplemente hubiera creído que, después de todos estos años, serías capaz de distinguir entre un impostor y yo, eso es todo.

Las palabras se clavan en el pecho de Minerva como puñales, tanto más dolorosos porque sabe que él tiene derecho a estar enojado. Se conocen desde niños y han sido amigos toda la vida. Han compartido clases, cumpleaños y victorias, así como también han compartido batallas y tristezas. De sus antiguos amigos es el único con el que ha mantenido un lazo tan estrecho, y alguna vez ella se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que, aparte de Albus Dumbledore, nadie conocía a Alastor Moody mejor que ella.

¿Cómo no va a enfadarse Alastor entonces, si aquellos que lo conocían mejor se dejaron engañar por un Mortífago de segunda línea, que robaba su identidad tranquilamente mientras él languidecía, prisionero? La culpa todavía la aguijonea por dentro cada vez que piensa en ello y tal vez por eso le irrita tanto que Alastor vuelva sobre lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Hubo algunas cosas que me parecieron extrañas.

Alastor levanta la mirada al instante, fijando ambos ojos en ella.

\- ¿Como cuales?

Ella se acomoda los anteojos, algo incómoda.

\- Eran naderías. Pequeñas cosas como... Bueno, Crouch tomaba té en vez de café. Eso me llamó la atención, porque siempre preferiste el café. Decías que ayudaba a mantenerte en alerta constante.

\- Lo hace – confirma él. Ella está tentada de comentarle que tal vez es el exceso de cafeína lo que provoca su paranoia e inquietud constantes, pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar.

Alastor se inclina hacia delante, la ansiedad evidente en su voz.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas hubo?

\- Dormías hasta más tarde, pero asumí que era por todas las rondas nocturnas que hacías y que yo creí que Albus te había encargado.

\- ¿Y qué más?

Minerva suelta un suspiro, mitad exasperación, mitad resignación.

\- Nada más, Alastor. Mira, tampoco es que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos. Yo tenía que ocuparme de las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, además de la organización del torneo, y tú parecías muy ocupado vigilando a Karkaroff. Todo parecía normal y Crouch era muy convincente. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme una cosa así?

Alastor aparta la mirada y gira la cabeza, casi dándole la espalda.

\- Ya veo.

Su tono vuelve a ser neutro, lo que hiere a Minerva profundamente. Alastor nunca ha sido tan frío y reservado con ella. Puede comprender su enfado, su resentimiento y por qué no, su desconfianza. Después del modo en que le ha fallado, no puede esperar otra cosa. Saber esto, sin embargo, no hace que le duela menos. Son demasiados años de amistad, demasiadas experiencias compartidas para dejar las cosas así.

\- Alastor, lo siento profundamente. Sé que te fallé, que no estuve allí cuando más me necesitabas, y que tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo...

\- Minerva, no estoy enfadado contigo – la interrumpe él. Finalmente se ha dado vuelta para mirarla, y ella ve que en su cara hay una expresión perpleja - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya. Cualquiera puede cometer un error. Después de todo, Crouch también logró engañar a Dumbledore – Tanto su ojo mágico como el normal se fijan sobre ella, brillando intensamente – Minerva, jamás podría culparte por lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y entonces, cuál es el problema?

Alastor se muerde lo que le queda del labio inferior y aparta la mirada.

\- No hay ningún problema, Minerva.

Ella frunce el ceño. Es cierto que Crouch ha logrado engañarla, pero no por eso Minerva ha dejado de ser una de las personas que mejor conoce a Alastor Moody, y sabe al instante que no está siendo sincero.

\- Alastor, puedes decírmelo.

El silencio se extiende y él sigue sin mirarla. Minerva empieza a preocuparse. Sea lo que sea, parece extremadamente serio, porque nunca se ha mostrado Alastor tan reacio a hablar como en ese momento. Es un pensamiento que la perturba. ¿Qué puede ser más grave que los horrores sufridos a manos de Crouch?

\- Transformaste mi corbata en una culebra.

En un primer momento, ella no puede comprender de qué le está hablando. Lo preocupante es que después de superar la sorpresa inicial, sigue sin comprender nada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Alastor tiene la mirada fija en su pata de palo.

\- En séptimo año, en nuestro baile de graduación. Te pedí que bailaras conmigo y en vez de aceptar, convertiste en una culebra la corbata que llevaba puesta.

Minerva lo mira de hito en hito, casi convencida de que le está tomando el pelo. Casi.

\- Y tú me habías volcado jugo de calabaza en mi túnica de gala preferida. Por Merlín, Alastor, eso fue hace siglos – Frunce el ceño – ¿Tiene esto algo que ver esto con Crouch?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Minerva espera a que se explaye, pero cuando el silencio vuelve a prolongarse suelta un resoplido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tiene que ver con Crouch?

Alastor levanta la vista de golpe, una expresión indignada en su rostro.

\- ¡Tiene todo que ver, porque Sprout me contó que en Navidad bailaste con él cuatro piezas, cuando nunca te dignaste a bailar una sola conmigo!

La estupefacción no le deja abrir la boca a Minerva por un rato largo, durante el cual mira a Alastor como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta – logra decir al fin, hablando pausadamente – que el único motivo por el que bailé con él fue porque creí que eras tú?

Él se encoge de hombros, una expresión enfurruñada en su rostro desfigurado.

\- Ése no es el punto.

\- ¿Y se puede saber entonces cuál es el...? Oh, no importa. Si tanto querías bailar conmigo, podrías habérmelo pedido alguna vez en los últimos, no sé, _cincuenta años_.

\- ¿Para que convirtieras mis zapatos en hurones?

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Yo no hago esas cosas...

\- ...ahora – termina él. Ella se cruza de brazos, apretando los labios en una línea recta. Él imita su pose, la indignación grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Si no fuera tan patético, sería cómico.

\- ¿Sabes? – dice ella al cabo de un momento – No necesitas que haya un baile escolar para bailar conmigo. Puedes invitarme cuando quieras.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

\- ¿De... de veras?

Ella contiene el impulso de golpearlo en la nuca.

\- Claro que sí.

Él se la queda mirando fijo un momento, hasta que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza, señora?

Ella pestañea, atónita.

\- ¿ _Ahora_?

Su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada. Se pone de pie.

\- Todavía tengo mi vieja radio – Se acerca a ella y le extiende una mano - ¿Acepta?

Por algún motivo, ésa es la última vez que Alastor menciona nada relacionado con Crouch y los eventos acaecidos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 


	17. Credo

_Creo en Dios Todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra..._

 

El cielo se había vuelto carmesí, surcado por un centenar de destellos rojos y por fulgurantes llamaradas. La tierra también se había teñido de escarlata, pero no por el resplandor del fuego, sino por los ríos de sangre que manaban de las heridos apilados en el suelo junto a los cadáveres. El aire olía a putrefacción y a azufre, a cenizas y muerte. El calor era tan intenso que abrasaba sus mejillas y ella pensó que el Averno no podría ser mucho peor.

Era la batalla para la que se habían preparado durante años. Era la lucha de la luz contra las tinieblas, era el punto crucial de la guerra por la paz o la tiranía. Ambos bandos peleaban por la supremacía. Los dos querían construir de las cenizas un mundo a su imagen y semejanza, hacer que surgiera de los escombros un nuevo orden. Sin embargo, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista Minerva lo único que podía ver era devastación.

Quedaban pocos, muy pocos de su bando en condiciones de luchar. Sus enemigos los superaban en número y los habían emboscado. Minerva se dio cuenta con horror que estaban rodeados y no había escapatoria posible. Los ojos tras las máscaras blancas revelaban que no habría piedad para nadie. No saldrían vivos de allí.

Detrás suyo, una voz femenina empezó a recitar una plegaria en voz baja. Minerva le hubiera gustado decirle que ahorrase el aliento.

Dios estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar.

 

_Creo en Jesucristo, su único hijo, nuestro Señor..._

 

Su abuela había sido una mujer muy religiosa. Era cristiana, pero su cristianismo difería con mucho del cristianismo de los Muggles. Para empezar, su Biblia no dictaminaba que las brujas debían ser quemadas en la hoguera por firmar pactos con el Diablo. Lo cual hubiera sido un tanto contradictorio, considerando que de acuerdo con esa misma Biblia el propio Jesucristo había sido un poderoso hechicero, quizás el más poderoso que existiera jamás.

Minerva recordaba largas tardes invernales en la casa de su abuela, el viento rugiendo fuera mientras la anciana le narraba las historias del Antiguo Testamento. Su abuela le contaba cómo Dios había creado a los hombres a su imagen y semejanza, pero que sólo había elegido a unos pocos entre ellos para que heredaran el Paraíso. A ellos les había otorgado el poder de dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza y les había encomendado gobernar al resto de las criaturas y seres en su lugar.

Pero el hombre, por más que hubiera sido hecho a imagen y semejanza de su Creador, era débil. El Antiguo Testamento estaba lleno de las historias de grandes hombres y mujeres que caían en desgracia a causa de su orgullo desmedido, que sufrían destinos horrorosos por tener la soberbia de creerse iguales a Dios.

Jesús había llegado a la Tierra para cambiar todo eso. Hijo de una bruja de linaje intachable pero vida humilde y criado por un carpintero Muggle, Cristo comenzó a predicar por una convivencia pacífica entre magos y Muggles, sosteniendo que al ser hijos de Dios todos ellos eran hermanos por igual. El deber de los magos y brujas era velar por los Muggles y guiarlos, como el primogénito con sus hermanos menores. Sólo de esa forma se lograría la paz y se construiría el paraíso en la Tierra.

Pero los mismos Muggles a los que él tanto había intentado ayudar le traicionaron, dejándolo morir en la cruz. Los pocos Muggles que permanecieron “fieles” a él tergiversaron sus enseñanzas hasta convertirlas en las atrocidades que justificaron la llamada _Santa_ _Inquisición_. Sólo aquellos magos que estaban verdaderamente cerca de Cristo lograron mantener viva su doctrina.

Su abuela solía decir que los Muggles que se llamaban a sí mismos cristianos no merecían el nombre, después de negar la misma naturaleza de su Salvador (porque honestamente, ¿cómo podían atreverse a decir que un hombre que caminaba sobre las aguas y convertía el agua en vino no era un mago poderoso?). Su abuela decía que los Muggles nunca podrían ser auténticos cristianos, que habían errado el camino con todas las atrocidades inenarrables que habían cometido en nombre de su Señor.

Sin embargo, cuando Minerva veía los crímenes que muchos magos y brujas perpetraban contra los Muggles,  cuando veía el trato cruel que recibían las criaturas mágicas, todo con la justificación de proteger una raza superior así designada por el Creador, se preguntaba si los Muggles eran los únicos que habían errado el camino.

 

Está sentado a la derecha de Dios Padre Todopoderoso, desde allí ha de juzgar a los vivos y a los muertos...

 

Las creencias de su madre habían sido menos arcaicas que las de su abuela pero no menos arraigadas. Ella creía fervientemente que toda buena acción llevada a cabo en la Tierra sería recompensada en el más allá, y que la maldad sería debidamente castigada.

Pero Minerva había visto a demasiadas personas sufrir destinos atroces que no se merecían. Personas bondadosas, sabias, que habían sacrificado lo mejor de sus vidas para construir un mundo más justo, eran asesinadas y torturadas con saña, sus vidas eran destrozadas y se les arrebataba todo lo que amaban. Tantos inocentes muertos, masacrados por una causa infame. Víctimas de la crueldad más terrible, tantas que sus nombres y rostros se superponían unos con otros hasta que se hacían indistinguibles.

Y sus victimarios, aquellos que deberían haber sido fulminados por un rayo por su maldad sin límite, caminaban a sus anchas tomando del mundo todo lo que se les antojara, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos. ¿Qué clase de justicia era la justicia divina para permitir que sucedieran cosas así?

Si Dios era todopoderoso, ¿no podía evitar que se perpetraran crímenes horrorosos? Si era justo y bondadoso, ¿por qué permitía que los inocentes, los indefensos, perecieran a manos de seres que difícilmente pudieran ser considerados humanos?

Minerva no lo comprendía ni creía que lo comprendería jamás. Para ella la justicia no era algo que debiera ser tenido en cuenta en el más allá sino en el aquí y ahora. La bondad, la generosidad, la solidaridad: nadie las recompensaba, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro. Sabía que no habría ningún premio para ella después de su muerte, sin importar cuánto bien hiciera. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

A pesar de todo, seguía luchando por lo que creía justo. Porque si no había ningún Dios, ninguna recompensa en forma de vida eterna, entonces lo único que importaba era este mundo y lo que las personas hicieran para convertirlo en un lugar mejor.

 

Creo en...

 

\- Ríndanse y su muerte será rápida.

La nota sardónica en la voz del Mortífago contradecía sus palabras, pero no tenían otra opción. Estaban completamente rodeados por el enemigo, que los doblaba en número. No había ninguna forma de escapar y todos ellos estaban cansados y heridos. No tenían ni las fuerzas ni el poder para enfrentarse al enemigo y vencer, y cualquier camino que tomasen desembocaría en una muerte segura.

Y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo, había un castillo lleno de niños que habían jurado proteger. Había un campo de batalla cubierto por sus compañeros heridos y sólo Merlín sabía qué les sucedería si quedaban a merced de sus enemigos. Había docenas de amigos muertos que jamás recibirían una sepultura adecuada. Había incontables familias que vivirían en el terror absoluto por el resto de sus vidas si se perdía esta batalla. Había tres jóvenes en una carrera contra reloj para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas pero que jamás tendrían una oportunidad si el enemigo los vencía.

Había un mundo entero sumido en la más negra oscuridad, un mundo por el que ella no dejaría de luchar mientras le quedara aliento en el cuerpo.

Con gesto desafiante alzó la barbilla y elevó su varita, la resolución brillando en sus ojos.

\- Yo no me rendiré jamás.

El espectro de ropas negras y máscara nívea lanzó una carcajada que se cortó bruscamente cuando una voz clara dijo:

\- Yo tampoco pienso rendirme.

\- Ni yo – agregó otra. La voz femenina que había rezado dijo:

\- Si nos van a matar, nos llevaremos a tantos de ustedes como sea posible.

Minerva miró uno por uno a sus compañeros. Todos ellos habían sufrido heridas, todos ellos estaban exhaustos más allá de lo tolerable, y sin embargo... Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban de pie, erguidos y con la cabeza en alto, preparados para pelear hasta soltar el aliento final, a dar la vida para salvar otras.

Sucedían demasiadas cosas terribles en el mundo sin que ninguna presencia divina interviniera como para que Minerva siguiera creyendo en Dios. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando la muerte la miró directamente a la cara y aún así su voluntad no flaqueó, ella supo con certeza que su fe nunca había sido más poderosa.

 


	18. Círculo vicioso

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso y con justificado motivo. Una alumna había sido atacada y era muy posible que el culpable fuera alguien dentro del castillo. Instó a los jefes de casa a hacer las averiguaciones necesarias, pero ya habían pasado varios días sin que nadie sacase nada en claro.

Minerva McGonagall compartía su furia. No sólo se sentía horrorizada e indignada ante el ataque a una alumna, sino que además la muchacha en cuestión, Katie, era una gryffindor a la que ella conocía muy bien, por lo que no podía evitar tomárselo como algo personal. Tal vez por eso se decidió a encarar a Severus Snape un día, o tal vez fue el tono casi indiferente al que él había respondido a las increpaciones de Dumbledore y que a ella le había sacado de quicio.

\- Es como si no te importara – le dijo sin rodeos – Como no es uno de los tuyos no te preocupa lo que pueda sucederle a la señorita Bell.

\- No digas sandeces, Minerva – respondió él con frialdad y se dio vuelta para marcharse pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te esfuerzas en encontrar al culpable?

Él se zafó de ella y se cruzó de brazos. En su rostro cetrino se dibujó una mueca sardónica.

\- Por supuesto. Todo el mundo siempre da por hecho que si algo malo sucede es por culpa de alguien de Slytherin, ¿no es así?

\- Claro que no, Severus – replicó Minerva, aunque una parte de ella no podía evitar creerlo así – Pero todos hemos notado que la actitud de Draco Malfoy no ha sido normal. Oculta algo y tú no te estás esforzando en descubrirlo.

La mueca sardónica se borró de su rostro para ser reemplazada por una máscara glacial.

\- Draco es alumno mío, Minerva, y dado que lo conozco mejor está en mí determinar su culpabilidad o inocencia. De todos modos, ¿qué idea podrías tener tú de lo que a él le está pasando?

Ella puso los brazos en jarras, sus labios formando una tensa línea recta.

\- Cualquiera puede ver que algo malo le pasa, Severus.

Él levantó la vista y ella pudo ver un destello de furia en sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto tan observadora? Que yo recuerde, nunca notaste que yo ni ninguno de mis compañeros ocultábamos nada cuando en séptimo obtuvimos nuestras Marcas Oscuras. Nunca te preocupaste por preguntarnos si nos pasaba algo, nunca intentaste ayudar a ninguno de nosotros – Su voz se volvió cortante y gélida, apenas enmascarando su ira – Pero, claro, nunca veías nada que no fuera tu precioso Potter, ¿verdad?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, se dio media vuelta y se marchó con grandes zancadas, los pliegues de su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

 

-

 

Minerva McGonagall no había nacido para ser madre. Ya de pequeña, mientras las otras niñas peinaban y vestían a sus muñecas, ella sabía que aquél no era su destino. No porque no le gustasen los niños, muy al contrario. Sencillamente no tenía en su interior el instinto maternal y nunca deseó tener hijos propios.

Sin embargo, adoraba la enseñanza. Había algo satisfactorio y excitante a la vez en la idea de impartir conocimientos a quienes algún día se convertirían en el futuro del mundo mágico, y en guiarlos cuando sus destinos recién empezaban a tomar forma. Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de los niños que llegaron a su aula para marcharse convertidos en hombres y mujeres, pero la emoción de ver llegar a un nuevo grupo de aprendices de mago a Hogwarts no se había diluido para ella.

Algunos de esos niños, naturalmente, se habían destacado sobre el resto. Ya fuera por su inteligencia, calidez o incluso descaro, en todos los años había un puñado de pequeños que ella recordaría aún cuando se marcharan de Hogwarts. Eran quienes se habían ganado de un modo u otro su aprecio, y Minerva los veía partir con una mezcla de pena ante la despedida y de orgullo por haber sido su maestra. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos caló tan hondo en el corazón de la profesora como el joven James Potter.

Era un niño bastante mimado, nacido en una rica familia de sangre limpia, hijo de una pareja de magos inteligentes y afectuosos que ya habían perdido las esperanzas de ser padres. Además de una posición económica holgada y una familia cariñosa, James Potter había sido dotado de gran talento e inteligencia, y su chispa e ingenio le hicieron ganarse a toda la escuela. Sus condiscípulos y profesores lo recordarían durante años por sus proezas en el campo de Quidditch, sus bromas espectaculares o su brillante intelecto, que le permitía obtener las mejores notas casi sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el primer recuerdo que tenía la profesora McGonagall de James era de una naturaleza muy diferente.

Una noche de la primera semana del curso, la profesora caminaba por un pasillo semi en penumbras cuando escuchó unos sollozos ahogados. Preocupada, siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un armario de escobas, donde encontró a un menudo niño de once años, de enormes anteojos y enmarañado cabello azabache. Al verla el pequeño se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas y adoptó una expresión estoica, pero no logró engañarla.

La profesora McGonagall procuraba ser justa y equitativa con todos sus alumnos, pero los de Gryffindor eran su orgullo y su desvelo y era su deber garantizar su bienestar. Sin embargo, sospechaba que interrogar al muchacho sólo conseguiría incomodarlo, mientras que si le ofrecía consuelo corría el riesgo de ofenderlo. En lugar de ello, la profesora pidió al chico que la acompañase a su despacho.

Una fugaz expresión de temor cruzó sus pequeñas facciones, pero el chico pronto recobró la compostura y la siguió hasta su oficina. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos cuando ella hizo aparecer un plato con bizcochitos y sendas tazas de té para ambos. Por experiencia Minerva sabía que había pocas cosas que se interpusieran entre un niño de once años y un plato de comida y ésta vez no fue la excepción. James muy pronto superó su perplejidad inicial para dar buena cuenta del té y los bizcochitos.

Una vez que el muchacho pareció sentirse a gusto, la profesora empezó a preguntarle sobre sus clases y su vida en el castillo. El chico empezó a hablar animadamente con la boca llena, declarando que las clases le parecían interesantísimas y que el castillo era un lugar genial. Sin embargo, pronto su rostro se oscureció.

\- Pero no es mi casa, ¿sabe?

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía. Por más años que hubieran transcurrido, ella aún recordaba lo mucho que había extrañado su hogar en su primer año de colegio. Quizás por ese motivo, o tal vez porque algo en el muchacho la enternecía, Minerva decidió mostrarle uno de sus rincones preferidos, un asiento junto a una ventana oculta por un tapiz, desde la cual se veían el lago y las montañas. James se mostró encantado, declarando que le hacía acordar muchísimo a su casa. Esa noche ella se fue a dormir con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que le había hecho las cosas más fáciles a uno de sus protegidos.

James Potter estaba acostumbrado a ser querido y que se lo demostraran, por lo que no tenía reparos en brindar su afecto a cuantos le rodearan. Llevaba el corazón en la mano a la vista de todo el mundo y no tenía problemas en entregarlo, aun a aquellos que a primera vista no parecían ser merecedores de él. James tenía el raro don de ver en la gente cosas que permanecían ocultas para el resto, y así fue cómo se convirtió en el primer gryffindor en dirigirle la palabra a Sirius Black, cuyo linaje y arrogancia lo habían apartado desde un primer momento de sus compañeros de casa. Así fue también como se convirtió en amigo de Remus Lupin, dejando a un lado todo prejuicio, o cómo se autoproclamó defensor del pequeño Peter Pettigrew con quien todos se metían. Su confianza también le permitía acercarse a personas que intimidaban a la mayoría de la gente, tales como Hagrid o incluso ella misma.

James nunca le regaló sus golosinas preferidas, tal como hacían sus favoritos con Slughorn, o se apuntó a algún club dictado por ella como era el caso de los alumnos predilectos de Filius, pero desde aquella primera noche siempre procuró demostrarle su afecto. Quizás lo hacía de un modo un tanto peculiar pero no menos sincero. La profesora se acostumbró a que el muchacho la obsequiara con bichos repugnantes que a él le fascinaban, a que en su cumpleaños siempre estallaran una docena de fuegos artificiales durante el desayuno, a encontrar libros curiosos en el asiento de la ventana detrás del tapiz.

Muchos alumnos se ganaron el respeto y hasta el aprecio de la profesora McGonagall, generalmente por su habilidad en Transformaciones y su buena conducta. James Potter era brillante en su asignatura, mas no era el único, y era el peor alborotador en toda la escuela. Y sin embargo, fue el único de los chicos que llegaron a su aula que se ganó su corazón.

Era fácil querer a James. Era fácil, también, ignorar sus muchos defectos en favor de sus virtudes. La profesora McGonagall, pese a ser una mujer severa y justa, era también humana. Aunque fuera exigente con él, aunque lo reprendiera tanto como a los demás, James no significaba para ella lo mismo que cualquier otro alumno. Y tal vez lo había dejado entrever más de lo que hubiera querido.

Ella sabía que James y sus amigos a veces se pasaban de la raya con sus bromas, pero nunca sospechó hasta qué punto. El joven Severus Snape, de naturaleza desconfiada, jamás acudió a ningún profesor para pedir ayuda. Los slytherins jamás se caracterizaron por su naturaleza leal y era demasiado impopular para que alguien de otra casa se molestase en delatar a los Merodeadores, por lo que los profesores ignoraban en gran medida lo que Snape padecía.

Algunos rumores habían llegado hasta ella, y hasta Lily Evans se había quejado más de una vez, pero nadie había tomado cartas en el asunto. Snape no estaba en el círculo de los predilectos de Horace y no se había hecho apreciar por ninguno de los otros profesores. En cuanto a Minerva, era posible que su cariño por James le impidiera tomar medidas lo suficientemente drásticas. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría de pagar muy caro aquel descuido.

Había juzgado a Snape como un joven amargado y resentido, un muchacho soberbio que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por él mismo. Y probablemente fuera cierto, mas eso no excusaba que ella nunca hubiera intervenido en su ayuda. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho...

Tal vez si a Snape le hubieran tendido una mano a tiempo, tal vez si hubiera comprendido que había gente que se preocupaba por él, tal vez no hubiera tomado un camino tan oscuro a tan corta edad. Tal vez si ella no hubiera estado tan absorbida por James y hubiera podido ver que había otro chico que la necesitaba tanto o más que aquel...

Era imposible saberlo. No se podía volver el tiempo atrás: ciertos errores no podían ser subsanados y uno debía aprender a convivir con ellos.

 

-

 

Una tarde vio pasar a Draco Malfoy, más pálido y ojeroso que nunca. Ahora que lo observaba con atención, la profesora se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso en los últimos tiempos y que su piel había adquirido un matiz verdoso.

Ella nunca se había acercado al joven Malfoy, quien parecía demasiado ansioso por calzarse los zapatos de su padre para su gusto. Y sin embargo, esta vez ella le salió al paso y lo llamó por su nombre.

Era cierto que no podía cambiar el pasado. Era cierto que en su momento le había fallado a Severus, que no había sido capaz de ayudarle, de ofrecerle una escapatoria al martirio que padecía. Severus, como muchos otros de los jóvenes de su época, había caminado durante largo tiempo al borde del abismo hasta caer en él. Y en su caso, como en muchos otros, podría haberse evitado que tomara una decisión tan terrible si tan sólo alguien le hubiera hecho ver que había otra manera de solucionar las cosas. Nadie lo había hecho, sin embargo, y ella sospechaba que Severus no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Ella no podía volver el tiempo atrás, no podía arreglar las cosas con Severus. Pero podía impedir que el pasado se repitiese.

Con una amabilidad desacostumbrada, ella le preguntó a Malfoy cómo estaba. Le preguntó por su salud, sus clases y finalmente le dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa podía contar con ella, que pese a no ser la jefa de su casa seguía siendo su profesora y se preocupaba por su bienestar. El chico, no sin cierta sorpresa, respondió una a una a sus preguntas pero cuando ella pronunció las últimas palabras su gesto se volvió hosco y desconfiado.

\- Gracias, profesora, pero me basto solo perfectamente. Buenas tardes.

Al ver cómo el joven le daba la espalda y se alejaba a grandes zancadas, Minerva McGonagall reflexionó con tristeza que, pese a nuestras mejores intenciones, ciertos errores no podían ser subsanados y a veces el pasado estaba condenado a repetirse a sí mismo.

 


	19. Cambio de hábito

 

\- Creí que vendrías a reprenderme o algo por el estilo.

La profesora McGonagall, que estaba acomodándose en la butaca frente al escritorio de Alastor Moody, levantó la vista, perpleja.

\- No. ¿Por qué habría de reprenderte?

Él se encogió de hombros. Le estaba dando la espalda, buscando algo en su baúl, pero ella estaba segura de que su ojo azul estaba fijo en ella.

\- Bueno, después de cómo te pusiste cuando transformé a Malfoy en hurón...

La profesora McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada. Ésa sí que había sido buena. No porque Malfoy hubiera sufrido ningún daño irreparable (salvando el orgullo, no había sufrido ninguna herida) pero porque había sido un pésimo ejemplo para el resto de los alumnos, además de ir contra una docena de normas del colegio, y sólo Merlín sabía lo que Lucius Malfoy haría si se enteraba.

\- También, Alastor, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – La invadió una súbita sospecha - ¿No has seguido hechizando a los alumnos, verdad?

Él se dio vuelta y ella vio que tenía una pava en la mano y una bandeja con dos tazas de té, con sus correspondientes platitos, y una azucarera, que apoyó sobre el escritorio.

\- No – suspiró él, como si lo lamentara profundamente. A veces Minerva se preguntaba seriamente en qué habría estado pensando Albus cuando había dejado a un montón de niños a cargo de alguien como Alastor – Y eso que unos cuantos se lo merecían – continuó, mientras vertía agua en la pava y la ponía a calentar –  Te sorprenderías ver qué tan traicioneros pueden llegar a ser. Aunque claro, en el caso de Malfoy, con el padre que tiene...

\- Alastor, aquí no juzgamos a la gente por sus parientes.

\- Ni por su pasado tampoco – señaló él – o Snape no estaría aquí.

Como Minerva no sentía deseos de enzarzarse en una discusión que ya habían tenido más veces de las que podía contar, decidió cambiar de tema y mencionar el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí.

\- No vine a reprenderte ni a discutir contigo, Alastor. Al contrario, vine a decirte que me parece admirable lo que hiciste por Neville Longbottom. Me refiero a que lo invitases a tomar el té – agregó, ante la expresión perpleja que apareció en su desfigurado rostro.

\- Ah, sí, el chico Longbottom. Me pareció que necesitaba algo que lo reviviese un poco, lo vi un poco verde.

Considerando los métodos de intimidación – es decir, de enseñanza – de los que hacía gala Alastor, y la propia personalidad endeble del chico, Minerva no podía decir que le sorprendiera.

\- No es mal chico – siguió diciendo Alastor en tono pensativo, mientras sacaba la pava, que había empezado a silbar del fuego – Un tanto blandengue. Le falta decisión, eso es, y confianza en sí mismo, pero creo que con algo de estímulo puede mejorar.

Minerva se contuvo para no retorcerse en el asiento, aguijoneada por la culpa. No se podía decir que ella se hubiera esforzado mucho por estimular a Longbottom. Si era sincera consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que a menudo su incompetencia le sacaba de quicio y no podía evitar perder los estribos con él. Alastor, ajeno a su incomodidad, procedió a servir el té en las tazas. Minerva supuso que había puesto la azucarera por costumbre ya que ninguno de los dos le ponía azúcar al té.

\- Se animó bastante cuando le conté que Pomona me había hablado de lo bueno que era en Herbología. Creo que aún hay esperanza para él.

Alastor le pasó una taza, ella sopló sobre el líquido y bebió un sorbo. No era muy bueno, pero Alastor se negaría a usar otras hebras que no fueran las que se procurara él mismo.

\- Ha sido un gesto maravilloso por tu parte, Alastor. No creo que Longbottom escuche muchos elogios – Se mordió el labio y suspiró, apoyando la taza en el platito – Para serte sincera, yo misma suelo ser muy dura con él. Es que me cuesta tanto ver que no ha heredado el talento de ninguno de sus padres...

Alastor asintió, tomando a su vez unos sorbos de té.

\- Es cierto, sus padres tenían talento. Y carácter. Es extraño que no haya heredado ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Crees que su abuela se los sacó a escobazos? – Los dos habían ido a la escuela con Augusta Longbottom y estaban demasiado familiarizados con su forma de ser, rígida y cáustica. Frank Longbottom había tenido él mismo una personalidad fuerte y había logrado salir bien parado del método de crianza de Augusta, pero era probable que su hijo no lo hubiera manejado tan bien. – No te tortures, Minerva – agregó él, apoyando su taza sobre el escritorio – Tienes que ser un poco dura con ellos, la mayoría están muy verdes.

La profesora McGonagall, que había estado en camino de llevarse la taza a los labios se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Alastor, son niños.

Él se encogió de hombros. Detrás de él, extrañas figuras y sombras se dibujaban en su reflector de enemigos.

\- Sí, bueno, pero eso no significa que no necesiten espabilarse un poco. Los magos tenebrosos no van a dejar de atacarlos sólo porque sean chicos, eso lo sabes tan bien como yo, y ¿qué será de ellos si no aprenden a mantener una...?–

\- ¿...vigilancia constante? – La profesora McGonagall sonrió y se llevó la taza a los labios. Alastor nunca cambiaría. Había sido exactamente igual cuando iban juntos a la escuela, y probablemente moriría en sus trece. Súbitamente, la invadió la nostalgia –  ¿Hubieras creído, cuando te quejabas de las clases de Merrythought, que llegarías a dictar su materia?

Él pareció considerar su pregunta, revolviendo un poco su taza antes de responder.

\- Nunca me imaginé como nada que no fuera un Auror, si te soy sincero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, el calor de la taza entibiando sus dedos. Sonrió algo tristemente.

\- El tiempo pasa para todos, Alastor. No podemos evitar envejecer.

Él hizo una mueca.

\- No estoy viejo, Minerva.

\- Ah, y entonces, ¿qué es eso? – dijo ella, señalando su taza de té. Él enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Antes nunca tomabas té, decías que era una bebida relajante y que no podías darte el lujo de relajarte – Minerva sacudió la cabeza – Creo que nunca conocí a nadie que se bajase tantos litros de café por día como tú.

Él tomó la taza de té y la fulminó con la mirada, como si le hubiera hecho una afrenta personal. Luego soltó un suspiro y dejó la taza otra vez sobre el escritorio, con aspecto resignado.

\- Tal vez mi hígado sí haya envejecido un poco.

 

-

Esa noche, después de comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, realizó un hechizo silenciador, corrió las cortinas y recién entonces sacó el pesado manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó al baúl. En poco tiempo había abierto la cerradura indicada y levantado la tapa para revelar un pozo de pocos metros, en cuyo fondo se encontraba un hombre entrado en años, a quien le faltaban una pierna, un ojo y varios mechones de pelo. Estaba inconsciente y tenía aspecto enfermo, pero él no tenía tiempo que perder por lo que despertó al hombre bruscamente. Cuando todavía estaba parpadeando, desorientado, él le apuntó con la varita a la garganta.

\- Ojo-Loco – dijo en voz baja pero no menos amenazadora. El hombre logró enfocar la vista a duras penas en él – Cuando te dije que me contaras todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo decía en serio. Ahora, ¿qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder – probablemente para mandarlo al infierno como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones – él pronunció en voz baja:

\- _Crucio_.

Nada de la maldición Imperius esta vez. Barty Crouch Jr. no toleraba que nadie le mintiera y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le engañaran dos veces.

 


	20. Cenizas

 

 

 

“Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore”

_por Rita Skeeter_

 

Ella nunca le había prestado atención. Conocía demasiado bien a Albus Dumbledore para preocuparse por cualquier rumor o supuesto esqueleto que nadie pudiera desenterrar, y estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada con el estilo de Skeeter como para creer una sola palabra que ella escribiera. Por otra parte, tenía cosas mucho más urgentes en la cabeza que los así llamados “escándalos” del pasado de Albus. Con Snape como director de Hogwarts y dos mortífagos enseñando, por no hablar de la persecución sufrida por los hijos de Muggles, la corrupción del Ministerio y el desmembramiento de la Orden, Minerva tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por la aparición de una biografía fraudulenta sobre quien había sido su mentor.

Mientras los detractores de Albus se ufanaban y sus amigos y admiradores se escandalizaban, Minerva permaneció al margen de la polémica. Los rumores no despertaron su curiosidad así como el libro nunca atrajo su interés.

Hasta ahora.

Se había visto forzada a confiscárselo a una alumna, una hufflepuff de tercero que al parecer no podría fijar su atención en el pizarrón hasta que alguien no le sacara de las manos el libro que encontrara tan fascinante. Minerva había tenido el firme propósito de devolvérselo tan pronto acabara la clase, pero lo olvidó en un cajón y la niña no se atrevió a reclamarlo. En cualquier caso el libro había quedado allí, en su escritorio, hasta que algunos días más tarde lo vio al sacar de su cajón un montón de ensayos que debía corregir.

Lo contempló un momento, preguntándose cómo habría ido a parar allí hasta que se acordó de la niña de Hufflepuff. Lo tomó, con la resolución de devolvérselo en cuanto la viera... pero por algún motivo no lo hizo y ahora el libro se hallaba en su despacho sobre el escritorio, su brillante cubierta resplandeciendo bajo la luz de las velas.

Era una tontería. Ella conocía a Albus. Tal vez no hubiera ido compartido clases con él como Elphias Doge, tal vez no había enseñado a su lado como Horace Slughorn ni había sido una amiga de la familia como Bathilda Bagshot, pero le conocía bien. Albus Dumbledore sido un hombre sabio y culto, un mago poderoso, pero también amable y bondadoso, siempre dispuesto a servir de guía para los más jóvenes y a brindar ayuda a quien la necesitara. Había sido el maestro de Minerva, pero también su mentor, su amigo y confidente, a quien recurría cuando se le acababan las respuestas y se sentía perdida. Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Albus le había brindado su apoyo y sus consejos y no le habría alcanzado toda una vida para pagar la deuda de gratitud que tenía para con él.

Nada que Rita Skeeter ni nadie pudiera decir podía cambiar los sentimientos de ella por Albus ni mancillar su imagen. Después de todo, ¿qué podía saber una mujer fría y calculadora como Skeeter sobre la bondad, la sabiduría de Albus? ¿Qué podía decir sobre el gran mago que pudiera opacar sus méritos ante los ojos de aquellos que lo conocían?

No había nada en aquel libro que pudiera interesarle, nada que pudiera modificar su opinión sobre Albus. Leerlo no tenía ningún sentido.

Y sin embargo, cedió a la tentación y se pasó la noche en vela hasta leer la última hoja del condenado libro, después de lo cual se arrepintió de haber abierto nunca sus tapas.

 

-

 

\- Son tonterías, lisa y llanamente, Minerva,  y no deberías hacer ningún caso de ellas.

La voz chillona de Filius Flitwick se elevó por encima del bullicio creado por los alumnos en los pasillos, que llegaba hasta la sala de profesores. Estaban solos, como de costumbre, porque los Carrow no condescendían a tratarse con los demás maestros, mientras que el resto de sus colegas tenían demasiado miedo de toparse con los mortífagos, por lo que optaban por refugiarse en sus respectivos despachos.

\- Yo estuve allí, el día del famoso duelo con Grindelwald y te aseguro que no fue cómo lo describe la señorita Skeeter en absoluto – Filius, sentado sobre una pila de libros, se irguió con orgullo – No era más que un niño, pero todos pudimos ver que Grindelwald peleaba a matar o morir y no se lo hizo fácil a Albus. He visto muchos duelos en mi vida y he conocido a unos cuantos duelistas impresionantes – continuó, omitiendo modestamente decir que él había sido un duelista mundialmente famoso alguna vez – pero nada se asemejó nunca a lo que presencié ese día. La habilidad, la rapidez y el ingenio de Albus a la hora de enfrentarse a Grindelwald es algo que nunca volví a ver. Y eso que Grindelwald era un contrincante formidable, ¡pero los hechizos que conocía Albus! Ninguno de nosotros había visto nada igual.

Los ojos de Filius volvían de brillar de emoción ante el recuerdo de tan espectacular demostración de habilidad mágica.

\- Albus podría haber matado a Grindelwald – añadió, pensativo – Ciertamente la multitud reunida allí ese día quería que así lo hiciera. Pero él no era un asesino a sangra fría. Le sacó la varita, eso sí, pero tuvo piedad y lo dejó vivir – Filius le puso una mano en el hombro, para lo cual se tuvo que estirar al máximo – Venció a Grindelwald en buena ley, Minerva. No dejes que la señorita Skeeter te confunda al respecto.

Minerva asintió con aire ausente, mientras sus ojos recorrían sin ver las composiciones de los alumnos de cuarto frente a ella. Sin duda creía todo lo que Filius le había dicho. Su palabra valía mucho más que cualquier cosa que dijera Skeeter.

Y sin embargo, el nudo que le oprimía el estómago no se suavizó, así como tampoco desaparecieron el enojo y la confusión que dominaban su alma desde que leyera aquel maldito libro.

 

-

 

Los últimos rayos del atardecer atravesaban los vidrios del invernadero, brindando una calidez que Minerva no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. No tenía en realidad ningún asunto que atender allí, pero en aquellos días cualquier excusa era buena para salir del lóbrego ambiente del castillo. Hogwarts, que siempre había sido su hogar, su refugio, ahora se le antojaba una cárcel, cuyas frías paredes de piedra parecían cernirse sobre ella para asfixiarla.

\- Yo no creo que el profesor Dumbledore fuera capaz de una cosa así – dictaminó Pomona con decisión, mientras cortaba unas raíces de bubotubérculo con más energía de la necesaria – Siempre fue un hombre de gran corazón, que se preocupaba por los más indefensos. ¿Cómo puede nadie creer que fue capaz de encerrar a su propia hermana y mucho menos provocarle la muerte? Es una locura, eso es. Nadie en su sano juicio creería al profesor Dumbledore capaz de tamaña crueldad. No me importa lo que digan, no puedo creer que sea cierto.

 _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_ , pensó pero no se atrevió a decir en voz alta. Sus dudas, sin embargo, debieron reflejarse en su rostro porque Pomona dejó de picar las raíces para mirarla fijamente.

\- Minerva, sabes perfectamente que era incapaz de una cosa así. Tú lo conocías mejor que yo, y definitivamente mejor que esa Skeeter.

Minerva evitó la mirada de Pomona, dejando en cambio que su vista se perdiera en el paisaje más allá del invernadero. El otoño estaba terminando ya y los árboles se hallaban desnudos, las hojas muertas a sus pies. Pronto llegaría el invierno y los vestiría de blanco, devolviéndoles la belleza perdida, pero de momento constituían una visión desoladora.

\- Sí, tienes razón – dijo al cabo de un momento y pudo escuchar a Pomona soltar un tenue suspiro de alivio – Yo lo conocía.

Pero en su fuero interno ya no estaba tan segura.

 

-

 

\- Patrañas, no son más que patrañas.

El pobre Fang tuvo que sacudir su modorra para apartarse de un salto del camino de Hagrid, que estaba arrojando pesadas bolsas de semillas a un costado de la cabaña con poca parsimonia.

\- Dumbledore era un gran hombre, un buen hombre. Todo eso de que se interesó por Harry sólo para usarlo como arma contra Quien-Usted-Sabe no son más que patrañas que esa vaca de Skeeter – disculpe el vocabulario, profesora – inventa porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Tanto usted como ya sabemos que Dumbledore quería a Harry como a un hijo.

Era cierto que Albus siempre había demostrado tener un interés especial en Harry Potter, que iba más allá de su pasado famoso o de que fuera el hijo de dos alumnos tan queridos por él como lo habían sido Lily Evans y James Potter. A muchos les había parecido extraño tal interés, y hasta habían calificado de siniestra la estrecha relación entre el director y el muchacho mucho antes de que Rita Skeeter soñara con escribir su biografía.

Minerva debía admitir que a ojos de personas extrañas la preocupación constante que mostraba Albus por Harry podía parecer un tanto peculiar. Albus era conocido por preocuparse por cada uno de sus alumnos, pero por ninguno mostró el interés que depositó en Potter desde el primer día. Albus se había tomado la seguridad del muchacho – y tal vez también su felicidad y bienestar – como una responsabilidad personal, al punto que su preocupación y cariño muchas veces le habían nublado el juicio. Minerva podía comprender cómo había personas que podían considerarlo anormal e incluso tétrico.

Pero Minerva también se había encariñado con algún alumno hasta sentirlo más como un hijo que un estudiante y sabía que no había habido nada oscuro ni retorcido en lo que Albus sentía por Harry Potter. Era amor, sencillamente, el amor que un padre sentía por un hijo o un abuelo por su nieto, el amor que uno podía sentir por aquellos niños que ansiaba proteger de la crueldad del mundo. Nada más inocente, nada más terrible.

Hagrid súbitamente pareció acordarse de que tenía una invitada, porque fue corriendo a buscar las cosas para el té y un plato con una torta que Minerva ya sabía que no probaría.

\- No se puede creer nada de lo que diga esa mujer – afirmó Hagrid mientras le servía té, volcando la mitad del contenido – Usted misma me lo dijo, ¿recuerda?, cuando publicó todas esas cosas horribles sobre mi madre y sobre mí.

Minerva lo recordaba. En aquel entonces había sido fácil desechar los argumentos de Skeeter como las maquinaciones de una mujer manipuladota que sólo quería ganar fama y dinero, sin importar a costa de quién fuese. Skeeter podía escribir largo y tendido sobre la violencia inherente de Hagrid y su naturaleza peligrosa, pero Minerva conocía demasiado bien al hombre para dejar que sus mentiras contaminaran la imagen que tenía de él.

¿Por qué, entonces, no sentía lo mismo ahora? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de las palabras de Skeeter aun cuando sabía ( _sabía, creía, quería creer_ ) que no eran ciertas?

 

-

 

\- Esa pobre niña había nacido bajo una mala estrella, Minerva. Estaba destinada a sufrir una muerte trágica.

Sybill soltó un suspiro melodramático, acomodándose sus numerosos chales y pulseras mientras hablaba. Frente a ella había un mazo de cartas del Tarot desparramadas sobre la mesa, las cuales contemplaba con gran atención.

En otras épocas Minerva McGonagall hubiera evitado por todos los medios aventurarse en los dominios de la vidente, más aún cuando ésta se hallaba en plena sesión espiritista. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, así como también habían cambiado Hogwarts y ella misma. El castillo, donde alguna vez se sintiera segura, le parecía ahora una prisión donde cada rincón ocultaba una trampa. Tal vez por eso Minerva había empezado a evitar sus antiguos refugios y lugares favoritos, tal vez por eso visitaba a Sybill tan a menudo. O tal vez sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y desde la muerte de Dumbledore el brillo febril había desaparecido de los ojos de la profesora Trelawney, así como el olor a jerez había abandonado definitivamente su aliento, mejorando considerablemente su conversación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sybill?

\- Bueno, no voy a aburrirte con los significados ocultos del nombre “Ariana” ni con la disposición de los astros el día de su nacimiento – respondió, y Minerva se preguntó cómo rayos podía saber la fecha de nacimiento de la hermana menor de Albus cuando ella misma nunca había escuchado de su existencia hasta el momento. Luego recordó la biografía y supuso que no debía ser la única que la había leído.

\- Kendra Dumbledore era conocida de mi tatarabuela – prosiguió Sybill – la gran vidente Cassandra Trelawney, aunque por lo que me contó ella después, la madre de Albus no tenía mucha fe en las artes adivinatorias. Era una gran mujer, pero bastante obtusa.

En otras circunstancias se lo hubiera tomado como un insulto personal, pero la otra mujer parecía tan perdida en sus propias contemplaciones que probablemente se hubiera olvidado que Minerva se hallaba allí.

\- Sin embargo, cuando inmediatamente después de que Cassandra predijera que una terrible desgracia se cerniría sobre su familia Percival Dumbledore fue encarcelado, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a creer. Y entonces, sucedió algo terrible.

Minerva esperó un momento a que Sybill continuase, pero la mujer siempre había disfrutado de las pausas melodramáticas. Más de una vez se había preguntado porqué se habría obstinado en la enseñanza, cuando sus dotes histriónicas le hubieran asegurado el éxito en las tablas.

\- ¿Qué, Sybill? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó finalmente cuando se le agotó la paciencia. Sybill volvió sus ojos al techo, soltando el suspiro más melodramático que le escuchara hasta el momento.

\- Una noche, la pobre Ariana Dumbledore salió sola de su casa. Y tuvo la visión más terrible que puede tener una persona.

Esta vez, Minerva no se molestó en preguntar sino que dejó que Sybill respondiera sola.

\- La pobre criatura vio nada menos que un _Grim_ – Llegado este punto, Sybill sacó un pañuelo de encaje y se secó los ojos – La pobre niña estaba maldita. Su madre no quiso creerlo al principio, pero luego no pudo menos que aceptar que la desgracia perseguía a la niña.

\- Pensé que el _Grim_ era un augurio de la propia muerte – interrumpió Minerva - ¿Cómo es que Ariana no murió al instante?

\- Porque su madre se ocupó de que así fuera – explicó Sybill – Por eso todo el misterio alrededor de su reclusión. Kendra Dumbledore trató de prolongar la vida de su hija tanto como pudo por medio de cuanto hechizo y medida de seguridad pudo idear pero claro, después de su propia muerte todas las protecciones se desvanecieron y por eso la pobre niña murió tan poco tiempo después.

Sybill volvió a enjugarse los ojos. Minerva la observaba con expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Albus, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la época, no pudo mantener en pie los hechizos protectores de su madre?

Sybill encogió sus frágiles hombros.

\- Si no creía en la maldición – y debes admitir, Minerva, que a Albus nunca parecieron interesarle las artes adivinatorias – entonces toda medida de protección sería vana. Tal vez por eso lo culpaba Aberforth de la muerte de la pequeña – Sybill suspiró – En cualquier caso, no fue culpa de Albus. La niña no hubiera vivido mucho más y su existencia habría sido siempre desgraciada. No sólo los astros, sino también las cartas lo dicen.

Y señaló con un gesto el mazo de Tarot desparramado sobre la mesa. Minerva en otros tiempos se hubiera reído de ella, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Por supuesto que sabía que lo del _Grim_ no era más que una superstición, pero era muy posible que Kendra Dumbledore no lo hubiera visto así. Minerva hallaba tranquilizador creer que la mujer podía haber retenido a su hija en la casa para protegerla, aún si los motivos habían sido equívocos, antes que pensar que lo había hecho por vergüenza y crueldad.

Era posible, muy posible que Sybill tuviera razón y que Albus no pudiera ser culpado de la vida desgraciada que había llevado su hermana pequeña ni de su temprana muerte.

Por algún motivo que ella no hubiera podido precisar, sin embargo, este pensamiento no la reconfortó tanto como ella hubiera deseado.

 

-

 

\- Nadie podía hacer las cosas que Albus hacía. Nunca hubo un alumno, ni antes ni después, que fuera tan brillante y genial como él, que consiguiera resultados tan sorprendentes o que aprendiera tan rápido. Yo era unos años más joven que él, pero recuerdo bien que toda la escuela hablaba de sus logros. Aventajaba con facilidad a los alumnos de cursos superiores y todos los profesores le elogiaban. Era realmente asombroso ver lo que podía hacer cuando era sólo un muchacho. No volví a ver nunca nada parecido.

Los dos se hallaban en el despacho de él, cuya puerta estaba bien cerrada con llave y tenía un hechizo insonorizador para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación, pero aún así Horace Slughorn no dejaba de mirar por sobre el hombro cada vez que hablaba. Minerva no podía culparlo. La paranoia y el miedo habían pasado a ser la norma y no la excepción para los habitantes del castillo, y pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore se había vuelto muy peligroso bajo el nuevo régimen.

\- Rita Skeeter puede decir lo que quiera – prosiguió Horace en un susurro tan bajo que ella se tuvo que inclinar sobre la mesa para escucharlo – pero Albus no robó el trabajo de nadie. Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que logró fue fruto de su propio ingenio. Despertó la envidia de muchos, claro, pero siempre es así en estos casos.

Horace suspiró con pesar. Al observarlo con atención Minerva se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la chaqueta de terciopelo ya no le iba apretada. Había adelgazado muchísimo desde el año anterior, y ahora sus ojos tenían unas ojeras azules que no habían estado allí antes. Su cabello escaso había disminuido aún más, su bigote había perdido su aspecto impecable. La atrocidad de la guerra estaba haciendo mella en todos ellos y, contra lo que ella hubiera esperado, el nuevo régimen de terror que se había instalado en la escuela no había sido benévolo con el anciano.

\- En fin – dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza – Si los buscas, encontrarás a muchos que afirmarán que Albus plagió sus ensayos, que se apropió de sus investigaciones. Pero yo siempre supe reconocer el talento cuando lo veía, Minerva, y créeme que no había nadie, ni entonces ni después, que pudiera llegarle a la suela de los zapatos.

Minerva asintió despacio. Horace empezó a revolver entre sus cosas y ella le vio sacar una pequeña caja de ananá confitado. Como ese día tantos años atrás cuando él le había ofrecido formar parte de su club, él le alcanzó la caja para que tomara un trozo. Más por amabilidad que por otra cosa ella tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. El dulce le sabió extrañamente amargo en la boca.

\- Nunca dudé del talento de Albus – dijo, una vez que hubo tragado el ananá – ni creí que los méritos que obtuvo en Hogwarts o después fueran inmerecidos.

Y era cierto. De todas las cosas horripilantes que decía el libro de Skeeter, ésa era posiblemente la única que nunca le había perturbado.

\- Oh – respondió Horace, sorprendido, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupaba?

Minerva lo miró fijamente, y él debió haber vislumbrado la respuesta en sus ojos porque se encogió en el asiento.

\- Grindelwald.

Ante la mención del nombre Horace se echó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ella hubiera pronunciado el nombre del Señor de las Tinieblas.

\- Minerva, ¿por qué quieres hablar de eso? – Su tono era casi una súplica – Fue hace mucho tiempo, él era muy joven... no tiene sentido desenterrar ciertas cosas...

Pero la mirada de Minerva era implacable y él supo que la batalla estaba perdida.

\- Mira, yo sé que esa carta, sacada fuera de contexto...

\- ¿Fuera de contexto? Horace, la carta es muy clara. Dice lisa y llanamente que los magos deben dominar a los Muggles, y que de ser necesario hay que usar la fuerza contra todo aquel que se oponga. ¿De qué contexto me estás hablando?

Horace volvió a suspirar, de un modo tan melodramático que le hizo recordar a Sybill Trelawney, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.

La acusación sonaba tan ridícula que estuvo tentada de reírse pero se sentía demasiado indignada. Además, necesitaba respuestas, respuestas que tal vez sólo él podía darle.

\- No me trates como si fuera una niña, Horace, y trata de explicármelo.

Incómodo, él se revolvió en el asiento como un niño que no se sabe la lección y teme la reacción del maestro. Minerva lo siguió mirando fijamente a través de sus anteojos. Horace se mordió el labio, se acomodó los puños de su chaqueta, retorció su bigote con los dedos. La expresión de Minerva se mantuvo imperturbable. Finalmente Horace pareció darse cuenta de que no tendría más remedio que hablar de un tema que claramente le desagradaba. Se acomodó en el asiento, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a hablar en susurros.

\- En esa época, las cosas eran diferentes. Durante todo el siglo los Muggles en Europa se habían trabado en una guerra tras otra, ocasionando muertes y destrozos que alcanzaron hasta a la comunidad mágica. Eran muchos en aquellos días los que creían que los Muggles simplemente no podían gobernarse a sí mismos.

\- Estoy familiarizada con esos argumentos – le interrumpió ella, que recordaba demasiado bien los discursos que su abuela solía pronunciar respecto a la superioridad de los magos sobre los Muggles, sobre todo de los magos de sangre limpia.

\- Entonces deberías saber que la mayoría de la gente en aquella época no era partidaria de dominar a los Muggles, sino de exterminarlos a todos.

Minerva dio un respingo en el asiento con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La expresión de Horace, en cambio, era pétrea.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Horace asintió. Minerva no lo veía tan sombrío desde el funeral de Dumbledore.

\- Oh, sí. La comunidad mágica consideraba que los Muggles se estaban volviendo peligrosos no sólo para ellos mismos sino también para los magos, y que la solución más sencilla sería deshacerse de ellos.

Minerva se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía muy bien que en otras épocas los Muggles habían sido tratados con mayor crueldad y desprecio, que la segregación de los magos de sangre mestiza o hijos de Muggles era moneda corriente. Pero nunca hubiera creído que nadie, a excepción de los seguidores de Grindelwald o el Señor Oscuro, creyera seriamente que la mejor opción era el asesinato en masa.

\- Matarlos a todos, sin embargo, resultó ser una solución impráctica dado la diferencia en número, por no decir que era terriblemente despiadada y cruel, por supuesto – se apresuró a agregar Horace ante su expresión horrorizada – Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, Minerva – continuó – es que la postura de Albus, por más terrible que parezca ahora, para su época era bastante moderada.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿ _Moderada_?

\- No niego que se haya equivocado – añadió Horace antes de que ella pudiera continuar – Pero estoy seguro de que él creía que era lo mejor. Siempre había sido un joven idealista, siempre hablaba de que su mayor deseo era que las comunidades mágica y Muggle convivieran en paz por fin.

La mirada de Horace se perdió en algún lugar más allá de ella, y Minerva tuvo la impresión de que él se había olvidado por completo de que se encontraba allí.

\- Erró los métodos, eso es todo. Pero vivió lo suficiente para enmendar su error. ¿No debería eso ser suficiente para ti, Minerva? ¿No alcanza todo el bien que hizo a lo largo de su vida para compensar los errores de su juventud?

Horace tenía razón, por supuesto. No se podía juzgar a un hombre basándose solamente en la ideología que hubiera tenido de joven, y Albus jamás había intentado llevar sus ideas originales a la práctica.

Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que esa noche Minerva volviera a tener las pesadillas que le habían quitado el sueño desde hacía semanas. Pesadillas en las que veía campos interminables en Alemania y Europa del Este cubiertos por los cadáveres de las víctimas de Grindelwald; los rostros de sus propios hermanos, sonrientes, antes de partir para luchar en la guerra del Continente, sin saber que nunca regresarían a casa; la fortaleza oscura donde tantos horrores inenarrables habían tomado lugar; la expresión risueña de un muchacho de cabellos dorados del brazo de un joven pelirrojo con ojos chispeantes...

 

-

 

Debería haberse olvidado del asunto. Nadie más le había dado importancia; nadie que conociera bien a Dumbledore, al menos. Todos sabían que las palabras de Skeeter no eran más que mentiras.

Pero, ¿realmente lo sabían? Después de todo, ¿cuánto conocía ninguno de ellos a Dumbledore? Ella misma nunca había sabido que él había perdido a su hermana pequeña; lo cual resultaba extraño dado que Albus sí sabía que ella había perdido a sus hermanos mayores. Y los demás tampoco lo conocían tan bien como habían creído: ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Elphias Doge, sabía de la amistad entre Dumbledore y el joven Grindelwald.

Si era sincera consigo misma, era ese dato por sobre todos los demás el que le perturbaba. Por más dudas que pudiera sentir, en el fondo sabía que Albus jamás podría haber demostrado tal crueldad con su hermana, quien no era más que una niña; sabía que sus triunfos habían sido bien merecidos; incluso sabía, muy en el fondo, que sin importar lo que pudiera haber pensado de joven, Dumbledore jamás habría llevado adelante sus planes de dominar a los Muggles.

Pero la foto, la maldita foto, no podía descartar esa foto aun cuando hubiera desechado todos los otros argumentos de Skeeter. Podía hacer a un lado todo lo demás, podía olvidarse de todo lo otro, pero no podía borrar esa imagen de sus retinas. Imagen que no cesaba de aparecer en sus pesadillas, mezclada con los campos cubiertos de cadáveres bajo el sol. Imagen que perturbaba también sus horas de vigilia, en las cuales cuando no volvía a tomar el libro para leer el texto que la acompañaba cavilaba incesantemente sobre ella.

Lo peor de todo era que esa foto, esa única foto, estaba contaminando la visión que ella siempre había tenido de Albus Dumbledore. Poco a poco, como un veneno corrosivo y letal, iba mancillando cada recuerdo que tenía ella del gran mago, oscureciendo su imagen, llenando sus palabras de significados ocultos y terribles. Ella no quería sentirse así, ella no quería sentir tanta _furia-confusión-dolor-resentimiento_ hacia el recuerdo de un hombre que había significado tanto para ella. No podía evitarlo, sin embargo, y sus emociones encontradas la iban consumiendo lentamente.

Una noche, estando ella encerrada en su despacho, una pila de ensayos de alumnos de quinto enfrente suyo, la pluma en la mano y la mente a millas de distancia, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Con voz ausente ella le indicó que entrara y la figura oscura de Severus Snape se deslizó por la puerta.

Describir su relación con Snape habría sido complicado. Nunca se habían llevado bien. Sus puntos de vista y sus idiosincrasias eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestas, pero con el correr de los años habían aprendido a trabajar juntos y un lazo de respeto mutuo se había formado entre ellos.

Ahora ella sólo podía odiarlo.

Sin embargo, por el bien de Hogwarts y sus alumnos, cuyos destinos se hallaban ahora en manos de Snape, ella reprimía sus impulsos y conservaba la cabeza fría. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba de socavar su autoridad, pero siempre de un modo tan sutil y artero que él nunca podía descubrirla. Por otra parte Snape, quien se había hecho con el poder absoluto en Hogwarts y había implantado un régimen de terror, se cuidaba mucho de enfrentarse a McGonagall. Él sabía que no contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría de los profesores por lo que debía ser cuidadoso, pero en el caso de Minerva su cautela parecía rayar el temor. Saber esto debería haberle proporcionado un poco de satisfacción, pero el desprecio que ella sentía por Snape sofocaba cualquier otra emoción que pudiera inspirarle.

Esta vez también Snape mostró su cautela habitual. No se alejó de la puerta ni bajó la guardia, como si esperase que ella fuera a maldecirlo en cualquier momento, y medía con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Al parecer, Neville Longbottom había desafiado a uno de los Carrow otra vez. Snape le dijo, en un tono que era difícil saber si se trataba de una orden o una petición, que buscara la forma de detener a Longbottom. Ella alzó sus cejas.

\- Pensé que los Carrow se ocupaban ahora de la disciplina, no los jefes de las casas.

Snape apretó los labios.

\- Si el chico sigue así, Minerva, no quedará nada del muchacho.

\- ¿Y eso te importa porque...?

Él alzó la cabeza.

\- El Señor Oscuro no quiere que se derrame sangre limpia innecesariamente.

Ella dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y entrelazó las manos, asintiendo.

\- Por supuesto que no, Severus.

Pero él ya no la miraba a ella; sus ojos estaban fijos en un libro de páginas satinadas abierto sobre el escritorio. Frunciendo el ceño dio un par de pasos adelante y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, lo tomó y leyó la cubierta.

\- Tú eras la última persona que hubiera esperado que leyera esto.

Ella no respondió. No tenía porqué darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a Severus Snape. De todos modos, él no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba concentrado leyendo el texto que acompañaba la fotografía que tanto dolor le causara a Minerva.

Sus ojos negros bajaron por la página y se detuvieron al final. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos, perturbado únicamente por el crepitar del fuego y el viento silbando fuera.

\- Por lo menos Skeeter acertó en algo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Minerva saltó de la silla como tocada por un rayo.

\- ¿ _Tú_ lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Dumbledore había sido amigo de Grindelwald?

Snape dio un respingo ante su estallido. Luego, evidentemente avergonzado por haber mostrado debilidad, recuperó su máscara de frío desdén.

\- Sí, Minerva, lo sabía. Hubiera creído que tú también, ¿no eran tú y Dumbledore muy cercanos?

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, había clavado la daga precisamente en el punto que más le escocía. Pero Minerva McGonagall no había perdido su sangre fría y ella también adoptó un tono desdeñoso.

\- Yo no cuento con el Señor Oscuro para que me cuente historias, Severus.

Sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado. Hablar de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado era peligroso, pero hacerlo en esos términos y delante de un mortífago declarado era suicida. Y sin embargo, no le importaba. La ira le quemaba por dentro, todo el resentimiento, todo el dolor acumulados en su corazón pugnaban por salir a la superficie como veneno cayendo de su boca.

Snape perdió su expresión altanera, pero no fue indignación lo que abrió sus ojos al doble, sino sorpresa.

\- No fue el Señor Oscuro quien me lo contó, sino Dumbledore.

Algo frío se metió en su cuerpo al escuchar estas palabras. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del escritorio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía allí, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Snape, tan ardientes y furiosos que quemaban.

\- ¿Dumbledore te contó...? No se lo dijo a nadie, no se lo contó a ninguno de sus amigos, ¿y me estás diciendo que te lo contó _a ti_?

Su voz era un susurro letal, cada palabra impregnada de resentimiento, confusión y dolor. No le importaba que Snape fuera el director de Hogwarts (no lo era, no realmente, no merecía el puesto), no le importaba que fuera la mano derecha del Señor de las Tinieblas, no le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder. Todas las emociones que mantenía siempre cuidadosamente ocultas en el fondo de su alma le quemaban por dentro, sofocando todo lo demás.

\- ¿A ti, que lo traicionaste, a ti, que te burlaste de su confianza, a ti sí te pudo contar lo de Grindelwald, pero al resto de nosotros...?

Calló de golpe, no porque hubiera recobrado el sentido sino porque el temblor en su voz le impidió continuar.

Un recuerdo la golpeó entonces en el pecho con la fuerza de un tren en marcha. Ella había sido muy joven, casi una niña, cuando los rumores de la guerra en Europa y de los horrores perpetrados por Grindelwald llegaron a Gran Bretaña. El peligro estaba lejos y la mayoría de los magos británicos se desatendieron del asunto, mas no aquellos que tenían familiares allí o que, como los McGonagall, habían sido criados con un arraigado sentido de la justicia. Sus hermanos mayores no habían podido quedarse cruzados de brazos mientras las tierras del Continente se teñían con la sangre de los inocentes. Habían partido los dos para luchar por sus creencias, y toda la familia los había despedido: su padre, sombrío pero orgulloso, su madre, valiente y sin derramar una lágrima y la pequeña Minerva, quien sonreía porque estaba convencida de que sus hermanos pronto regresarían.

Nunca lo hicieron.

Y otro recuerdo la golpeó a continuación con la misma fuerza: en este mismo despacho, poco antes de graduarse de Hogwarts. Ella había ido a agradecerle al profesor Dumbledore por haber detenido el monstruo que tantas víctimas inocentes se había cobrado, y de algún modo terminó hablándole de sus hermanos, de cómo ellos también habían querido detener a Grindelwald y habían muerto por ello. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie antes, pero el profesor Dumbledore se mostraba comprensivo y ella supo instintivamente que él también había sufrido una gran pérdida.

Pero nunca la compartió con ella, como nunca compartió con ella su historia con Grindelwald. Ella había confiado en Dumbledore como en nadie más y había creído que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Mas se había equivocado y saberlo dolía como una daga clavándose en su pecho.

Snape había dado un paso atrás, algo asustado ante el aspecto iracundo de McGonagall. Ella supuso que una vez que se recuperase de la impresión sucedería una de dos cosas. O se enfurecería y la castigaría, tal vez con Azkaban, tal vez con la muerte (y por un momento, poco le importó); o aprovecharía para burlarse de ella, refregándole por la cara que Albus Dumbledore no había sido el hombre que ella había admirado tanto.

Para su sorpresa, en los ojos de Snape ella no leyó ni furia ni burla, sino algo que parecía ser comprensión.

\- No me lo contó porque confiase más en mí, Minerva – Su voz era suave, sin la nota amenazadora o desdeñosa que solía acompañarla – Lo hizo para enseñarme... para demostrarme que él también había tomado malas decisiones en el pasado y aun así había logrado reivindicarse, para probarme que yo también podría cambiar. Tú sabes cómo era él.

A su pesar, las palabras de Snape tranquilizaron su ánimo agitado... pero, ¿qué había de la foto? La foto en la que Albus aparecía junto a Grindelwald, abrazado a aquel monstruo como si fuera un hermano, sonriente al lado de quien asesinaría a tantos inocentes...

Los ojos de Snape horadaron los suyos.

\- Dumbledore cometió un error al confiar en Grindelwald. Se engañó a sí mismo, diciéndose que el muchacho no era tan terrible como se decía, que sus impulsos no eran tan oscuros, que sus intenciones en el fondo eran buenas.

Snape de pronto parecía muy cansado, pero su mirada, clavada en la suya, era intensa.

– Dumbledore confiaba mucho, tal vez demasiado, en la gente. Con Grindelwald simplemente se equivocó.

\- ¿Como se equivocó contigo?

Una sombra cruzó el semblante de Snape y por un instante ella hubiera podido jurar que una expresión herida había cruzado sus facciones. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente una máscara de fría indiferencia ocultaba cualquier expresión de su rostro.

\- Exactamente, Minerva. Dumbledore confiaba demasiado.

Esa noche, mientras Minerva McGonagall estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio, corrigiendo diligentemente los ensayos de los alumnos de quinto año, en la chimenea ardía un libro cuyas páginas satinadas se convertían en cenizas. Una foto fue lo último en arder, una foto donde dos muchachos eternamente jóvenes sonreían, unidos por su intelecto, por sus ideales, por un verano durante el cual todo pareció posible. Las llamas comenzaron a consumir la fotografía, hasta que los ojos chispeantes del joven pelirrojo y el rostro alegre del muchacho de cabellera como el sol desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra por siempre, dejando sólo un puñado de cenizas tras de sí.

 


	21. Todo sigue igual

 

 

El resplandor dorado proveniente de centenares de velas flotando en el aire baña la estancia, arrancando destellos de los cubiertos y las copas de oro, iluminando cientos de rostros infantiles y adolescentes.

Deliciosos y numerosos platos cubren las cuatro mesas, mas ninguno de los niños hace amago de servirse. Todos los rostros, todas las miradas están vueltas hacia la mesa superior. Minerva mira sin ver las expresiones, mitad de expectativa, mitad de temor, en las caras de los alumnos. Ella tampoco se ha servido, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Tampoco es que tenga demasiada hambre, para ser sinceros.

La silla a su izquierda se corre hacia atrás, y el salón entero parece contener el aliento, todos los ojos clavándose en el hombre de piel cetrina y cabello oscuro, todos los ojos salvo los suyos, que siguen fijos en algún punto frente a ella.

Empieza a hablar en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero nadie se pierde una sola de sus palabras. Ninguno se atreve a interrumpirlo, ni siquiera en murmullos, pero es posible ver algunas reacciones. Hagrid tiene la boca abierta con una expresión de furia y horror, Filius se aferra al borde de la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, una mirada torva en sus ojos, Pomona sostiene su cuchillo como si quisiera clavárselo a alguien, preferentemente al orador. Es posible que sea Sybill quien suelta un gritito ahogado o tal vez haya sido la profesora Vector, pero el discurso sigue sin detenerse. Sinistra se ha puesto pálida y Horace parece a punto de vomitar. Hasta Filch parece algo cohibido. Los únicos que sonríen ampliamente, satisfechos y confiados, son los Carrow, sentados a cada lado de la silla dorada. También se ven algunas sonrisas o miradas de suficiencia en la mesa de Slytherin, pero para ser justos la mayoría tiene expresiones tan estupefactas o temerosas como las de sus condiscípulos de otras casas.

El discurso llega a su fin y el orador vuelve a sentarse en su silla de oro, pero nadie se mueve. Ni un solo murmullo quiebra el silencio sepulcral, ni un solo niño hace el menor intento de servirse. La atención sigue fija en el hombre de pelo grasiento, como si hubiese realizado un hechizo que les impidiera apartar sus ojos de él.

Minerva McGonagall toma la fuente que tiene más cerca.

\- ¿Un poco de ensalada, Pomona?

El hechizo se rompe y los alumnos comienzan a moverse y a hablar en murmullos quedos, a medida que la comida va desapareciendo de las bandejas.

Todo sigue igual.

 

-

 

Considerando el nuevo decreto ministerial que declara obligatoria la asistencia a Hogwarts, es llamativo cuán vacías parecen las aulas ahora.

Los alumnos parecen notarlo, también. En vez de sentarse todos juntos, dejan algunos asientos libres entre ellos, y sus miradas se vuelven hacia esos lugares vacíos casi obsesivamente, como si esperasen que de un momento a otro aparezcan sus compañeros ausentes.

Minerva también siente la ausencia de aquellos niños, a quienes enseñó y cuidó desde que llegaran a Hogwarts, a quienes ha aprendido a querer o al menos a respetar. Es un dolor agudo en su pecho, pero no se permite pensar en ello, como tampoco se permite pensar en qué destino les espera a todos aquellos niños, expulsados del mundo al que pertenecen por derecho, sin educación ni varitas para defenderse de la guerra que ya ha arrasado con sus vidas.

La profesora McGonagall carraspea, aunque la clase ya estaba en absoluto silencio desde antes que ella entrase al aula, y da un paso hacia delante. No les dice “bienvenidos” ni les desea suerte para el año que comienza, porque sonaría hueco y falso. En lugar de ello los saluda secamente, y con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones se escriben sobre el pizarrón.

Por un momento sus alumnos la miran, perplejos. Su expresión severa no cambia un ápice, sin embargo, y poco a poco los estudiantes empiezan a sacar pergamino, pluma y tinteros de sus mochilas y morrales y se ponen a escribir.

Todo sigue igual.

 

-

 

Ninguno de los profesores da a sus alumnos detenciones ni les descuentan puntos. Hacerlo sería admitir que se producen actos de indisciplina en sus aulas, y desde que los hermanos Carrow han sido nombrados encargados de mantener la disciplina ninguno de los profesores quiere arriesgarse a que algún alumno resulte lastimado. Los chicos, por su parte, están en su mayor parte demasiado asustados como para atreverse a cometer la más mínima equivocación, y aquellos que no tienen miedo saben quiénes están de su lado y quiénes no, y prefieren encauzar sus ansias de rebelión hacia fines más o menos productivos antes que gastar bromas en clase u olvidarse de entregar una tarea.

Uno de aquellos alumnos se halla ahora en su despacho, sangrando profusamente sobre su escritorio. Minerva atiende sus heridas lo mejor que puede, y manda a llamar a Pomona y a Horace, ya que Poppy Pomfrey tiene sus manos llenas con un grupo de Hufflepuffs de séptimo año, quienes fueron sorprendidos en plena tarea de pintar un mensaje revolucionario sobre una pared.

La sangre ha dejado de manar a borbotones cuando sus colegas llegan corriendo a su despacho, pero el muchacho tiene el rostro pálido y se ve muy débil. Pomona suelta un grito al verlo y corre hacia él, Horace se cubre el rostro con las manos, sin poder ocultar a tiempo su horror.

Minerva, sin embargo, mantiene la cabeza fría. Toma a Pomona por los hombros y la aparta del chico, y empieza a darle órdenes a Horace. Los dos la miran un momento como si a ella le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. Ella trata de tragarse su impaciencia.

\- Si no nos movemos rápido, Longbottom empeorará y no seré yo quien se enfrente a Augusta si eso sucede.

Esto les hace reaccionar, aunque aún la miren con el ceño fruncido, y pronto han podido revivir al chico lo suficiente para que recupere la conciencia y pueda sentarse sin ayuda. Su aspecto es lamentable, sin embargo, y los ojos de Pomona se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Mi querido muchacho, ¿por qué hiciste tal cosa? – suspira Horace – Es suicida, simplemente suicida...

El chico termina de beber del vaso que le alcanza Minerva antes de responder, alzando la barbilla, la mirada decidida, un porte orgulloso para su cuerpo maltrecho.

\- _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Usted me entiende, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillantes e intensos buscan los suyos, y por primera vez ella ve a su padre en ellos. Para horror de Horace, ella asiente y la sombra de una sonrisa casi ilumina el rostro del chico.

\- Tendremos que tener pociones curativas siempre a mano – dice ella, después de que hayan devuelto a Neville Longbottom a la torre de Gryffindor, a salvo si no sano – en caso de que no podamos llegar a tiempo para frenar a los Carrow la próxima vez.

Pomona se pone de pie en un salto, los ojos relampagueantes, las manos apretadas en puños.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Están torturando a nuestros alumnos, Minerva! Usan Maldiciones Imperdonables con ellos y obligan a sus compañeros a usarlas también – La mujer ahora está temblando de pies a cabeza, Minerva no sabe si de horror o indignación – Podrían haber matado a Neville, y tú tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Pomona... – susurra Horace, en tono de advertencia. Ella lo ignora.

\- Es como si no te importase. Yo entiendo que haya que mantener la cabeza fría, pero es como si nade te afectase ya, como si nada te tocase desde que...

Se interrumpe abruptamente, dándose cuenta tal vez de que ha estado a punto de cruzar una línea infranqueable. Por un instante, Minerva creyó que la furia haría que Pomona se atreviese a decir en voz alta lo que nadie se ha atrevido a susurrar en su presencia siquiera, pero al parecer a último momento se ha dado cuenta de su error porque calla de golpe.

Es probable que Pomona tenga razón. Minerva McGonagall siempre ha sido una mujer sensata, capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, de mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de tensión, de conservar la calma bajo las peores circunstancias. Empero, eso nunca significó que fuera una mujer fría, sin sentimientos. Tal vez no lo demostrase, tal vez fuese severa y dura en ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que estuviese hecha de piedra.

Pero de un tiempo a esta parte algo cambió en ella. No puede precisarlo, pero todos alrededor suyo lo ven, lo sienten, hasta Snape, quien se cuida mucho de acercarse a ella, mucho menos enfrentársele. Es como si algo se hubiese roto, como si faltase una pieza clave de su mecanismo emocional, como si un elemento esencial se hubiese perdido.

Pomona dijo la verdad, al menos en parte: nada parece afectarla demasiado estos días. Se pregunta si contemplar tanto horror, crueldad e injusticia a diario la ha vuelto inmune, ya que no siente su sangre hervir como antes. Se pregunta si es natural que las lágrimas ya no acudan a sus ojos, aun al recibir las noticias más siniestras; que su corazón ya no se rompa en pedazos, que ya no sienta ganas de gritar o romper cosas, que le sea tan sencillo controlar sus emociones cuando está cerca de Snape. No es que el hombre se le acerque demasiado: aparentemente, la expresión siempre pétrea de Minerva y su autocontrol a prueba de todo le ponen nervioso, y la trata como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez en el momento más inesperado, todo lo que se está tragando por dentro explotará, en una onda expansiva que destruirá todo a su paso.

O tal vez ya no haya nada dentro de ella, tal vez esté muerta y alguien se olvidó de notificárselo, como sucedió con el profesor Binns.

Es sorprendente lo poco que le importa.

A la semana siguiente, Minerva mira a Alecto Carrow a los ojos y sin pestañear le dice que Neville Longbottom no pudo haber embrujado su silla a la hora de la comida, ya que se hallaba en su despacho ayudándola con un proyecto. Es una excusa poco creíble, pero Alecto Carrow, como Snape, desconfía de la voz eternamente sosegada, del semblante siempre sereno de Minerva McGonagall, y le deja en paz.

Todo sigue igual.

 

-

 

Son pocos los momentos en que pueden reunirse sin que algún retrato, elfo o fantasma aparezca para espiarlos. El castillo no le es exactamente leal a Snape, pero algunos de sus habitantes no tienen más remedio que obedecerle.

No así Peeves. Minerva ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo han intentado desterrar. Como una garrapata, se aferra al castillo con tenacidad, y todos los esfuerzos denodados de Snape y sus lugartenientes han resultado fútiles. Minerva puede escuchar el estruendo distante de la última trastada de Peeves y sonríe apenas. Es sorprendente lo servicial que un _poltergeist_ puede ser cuando está sediento de venganza.

Los tres profesores están inclinados sobre la pequeña radio en la cómoda, ocultándola de la vista con sus cuerpos. Esa radio es el único contacto real que tienen con el exterior, ya que hace mucho tiempo que los medios oficiales han dejado de brindar información relevante sobre la guerra, mucho menos sobre la resistencia.

La voz de Lee Jordan, cuyo tono alegre la guerra no le ha robado, llena la habitación, previamente insonorizada por Filius para que nadie sepa lo que sucede allí dentro. Minerva siente una oleada de orgullo por el muchacho, por su temple y valentía. Recuerda con afecto cuando lo reprendía por sus poco convencionales comentarios en los partidos de Quidditch, y piensa que ambos han recorrido un largo camino desde entonces.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando se anuncian las muertes de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell. Levanta la vista y ve los rostros desolados de Pomona y Filius, sus antiguos jefes de casa respectivamente, y siente que algo se le revuelve dentro, pero su propio rostro permanece inexpresivo. Dean Thomas, un muchacho que recuerda demasiado bien, está en terrible peligro, tal vez incluso haya encontrado la muerte ya, pero Minerva se fuerza a apartarlo de su mente. Está demasiado lejos para que ella pueda ayudarle, y ya tiene las manos llenas con los destinos de los cientos de niños y jóvenes a su cargo.

El resto de las noticias no es más alegre. Xenophilius Lovegood es el único – o mejor dicho, era – que se atreve a publicar información veraz en un medio público y su ausencia se hará sentir. En cuanto a Hagrid, todos ellos tienen aún fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de su huida, que deja un importante vacío en el círculo de los que aún son leales a Dumbledore dentro de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, escuchar las voces familiares de aquellos a quienes ha enseñado y que han peleado a su lado más de una vez, y saber que aún están haciendo algo por detener la oscuridad que avanza implacable le brinda un pequeño consuelo, un débil calor en el pecho, frágil como el aletear de una mariposa pero no menos valioso. Hasta se atreve a esbozar una débil sonrisa al imaginarse a Snape huyendo de una botella de shanpoo gigante, mientras que Filius y Pomona ríen entre dientes.

Sus risas se cortan abruptamente cuando “River” anuncia la clave para sintonizar la próxima emisión de _Potterwatch_.

\- Sigan sintonizando esos diales: la próxima contraseña es “Ojo-Loco”. Manténganse a salvo, conserven la fe. Buenas noches.

La radio se apaga de golpe, llevándose la luz y el calor de las voces familiares. Sus ojos siguen fijos en el aparato. No necesita levantar la vista para saber que tanto Pomona como Filius la están mirando, casi como si esperasen que se eche a llorar en cualquier momento.

Pestañea, se levanta de su asiento y se despide de ambos. Tiene una clase con los slytherins de tercero a primera hora de la mañana y debe acostarse relativamente temprano. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí ve el ceño fruncido de Filius y la expresión atónita de Pomona, pero ella los ignora a ambos y se apresura a marcharse de allí, alejándose por los pasillos desiertos y finalmente silenciosos de Hogwarts.

Todo sigue igual.

 

-

 

Una foto y una carta. En la foto, un hombre de mediana edad con numerosas canas en sus sienes, arrugas alrededor del rostro ceniciento y una sonrisa ancha como una media luna. A su lado, sentada en un mullido sillón, una joven de cabellos rosa chillón, con rostro en forma de corazón y ojos brillantes; cargando en sus brazos una criatura, un bebé apenas, cuyo cabello cambia de naranja a turquesa y luego a naranja otra vez.

En la carta, la caligrafía esmerada de Remus Lupin, dándole los detalles del nacimiento de su primogénito, Teddy Remus Lupin, y contándole que cierto muchacho de cabello azabache será el padrino, sin nunca arriesgarse a nombrarlo, por supuesto. Nunca se sabe en manos de quién pueden caer las cartas ni qué daño pueden provocar.

A Minerva McGonagall sólo una vez le han pedido que sea madrina de alguien. Augusta Longbottom los nombró, por algún motivo inexplicable, a ella y a Alastor Moody como padrinos de su único hijo, el pequeño Frank. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de qué se suponía que debían hacer, pero lo intentaron. Minerva veló por él durante sus años escolares y no le fue difícil cobrarle afecto: era un muchacho despierto, inteligente y sagaz, con un talento especial para Transformaciones y las dotes de un líder nato. Más tarde, Alastor lo tomó bajo su protección en el Ministerio, cuando el muchacho manifestó el deseo de seguir los pasos de su padrino. El resto es una historia tristemente conocida por todos.

Se pregunta qué tal resultará Harry Potter como padrino, considerando su naturaleza temeraria y que todo el Ministerio está tras su pista. Le recuerda a Sirius Black y una oleada de tristeza la invade, porque aún extraña al muchacho impulsivo de ojos grises y temperamento irascible que solía volverla loca en las clases de Transformaciones.

Tratando de apartar el recuerdo de su mente, se pone de pie y al hacerlo, una segunda hoja de papel cae al suelo.

Al levantarla ve la caligrafía apretada y desprolija de Nymphadora Tonks, ahora Nymphadora Lupin. Frunciendo el ceño, vuelve a tomar asiento, sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro de la página.

 

Me gustaría que usted pudiera venir a ver a Teddy, es tan parecido a Remus aunque él dice que se parece más a mí, pero entiendo que las cosas en Hogwarts deben estar bastante complicadas ahora, con el murciélago gigante al mando.

_También me gustaría que viniera, no sólo por Teddy, sino porque nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar después de lo que pasó._

_Yo lo admiraba muchísimo, ¿sabe? Y también le quería, pese a que no era una persona muy afectuosa que digamos. Creo que fue la única persona en el Ministerio que no se rió cuando dije que quería ser Auror, todos los demás pensaron que estaba loca, pero él me apoyó desde un principio. Era una gran hombre, aunque estuviera algo majareta. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, y también algunas cosas que nunca me molesté en aprender._

_Él siempre le tuvo muchísimo aprecio a usted, se le notaba y eso que no era un tipo muy expresivo. No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para usted, perder a un amigo de toda la vida así. Disculpe si la incomodo, no es esa mi intención, pero si quiere hablar, a mí me gustaría mucho escucharla. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos y, no sé, intercambiar anécdotas o algo así. Sería como recuperar un pedacito de él, ¿no cree?_

_Me parece que..._

 

La carta sigue, pero Minerva no puede leer nada más. Las letras se vuelven borrosas, las palabras se mezclan unas con otras en un galimatías sin sentido, el pergamino resbala de sus dedos temblorosos. Algo le quema la garganta, algo que podrían ser las ganas de llorar pero Minerva McGonagall no ha sentido ganas de llorar desde el funeral de Dumbledore y ya no puede recordar lo que se siente. Sólo sabe que su garganta quema, quema tanto que parece desgarrarla desde adentro, y algo le comprime el pecho como una tenaza, haciendo que cada bocanada de aire que inspire sea como un cuchillo rasgándole por dentro.

El dolor es tan intenso que la dobla en dos y ella se abraza las rodillas como una niña pequeña pero el dolor no se detiene, no se detiene y todo su cuerpo empieza a sacudirse por los temblores que la recorren como lenguas de fuego encendiendo sus nervios.

Un sollozo escapa de sus labios, pero es un sonido estrangulado y resquebrajado, como si su voz se hubiera astillado al igual que un cristal y sus trozos filosos le desgarrasen la garganta. A ese sollozo siguen otros, que no semejan un llanto humano sino el grito de dolor de una criatura torturada. Ella se asustaría de escucharse a sí misma llorar así, pero el dolor es tan terrible, tan abrasador que nubla todo lo demás.

Lágrimas ardientes caen por sus mejillas, ruedan por su cuello, empapan su túnica, un torrente de sal que desborda sus ojos. Ojos que permanecieron fríos y secos cuando Lupin y Shacklebolt, pálidos como la nieve y evitando mirarla de frente, le dieron la noticia. Ojos que no derramaron ni una lágrima en los días que siguieron, cuando tuvieron que resignarse a que jamás encontrarían su cuerpo para poder darle una despedida. Ojos que continuaron tan agudos y secos como siempre cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, sin jamás humedecerse, sin que jamás se le nublase la vista por lágrimas sin derramar.

Porque después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, su mentor, su maestro, Minerva McGonagall decidió que no volvería a llorar. Las lágrimas eran inútiles cuando aún había una guerra que luchar, un millar de niños que proteger. Ella no volvería a llorar. Ella no volvería a mostrar debilidad.

Entonces, le dieron la noticia. Él no regresaría. No tendría que haberle sorprendido. Había escapado de las garras de la Parca demasiadas veces ya, y sus reflejos no eran los de antes. Era inevitable.

Pero el golpe de su muerte fue una puñalada en su pecho, más profunda y terrible que la muerte de Dumbledore. Porque Dumbledore había sido alguien a quien ella admiraba, mas Alastor había sido un amigo, el más antiguo que le quedaba. Habían compartido clases, risas y excursiones a Hogsmeade cuando eran jóvenes; se habían enfrentado al horror del régimen de Grindelwald y habían luchado codo a codo en la primera guerra contra el Señor Oscuro. Habían sido el apoyo incondicional uno del otro durante los tiempos más oscuros, nadie la conocía tan bien como Alastor Moody y ella está segura que en nadie confió él tanto a lo largo de los años como lo hizo con ella.

Ella siempre supo, después de todos los horrores a los que se habían enfrentado juntos, después de todas las batallas de las que habían sobrevivido de milagro, que no tenían demasiadas probabilidades de vivir para ver la paz después de la guerra. Ellos ya habían visto lo suficiente para saber el precio que una guerra se cobra, aún cuando se alcance la victoria. Incluso hablaron sobre ello, justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y él le dijo que en caso de que él se fuera primero, que por favor no derramase lágrimas por él porque siempre le había hecho mal verla llorar. Y ella se lo prometió, sin saber en cuán poco tiempo se vería forzada a cumplir su promesa.

Ella no lloró. Ni una vez. Pero fue difícil. Tan difícil que una parte de ella se convenció de que sería todo más fácil si dejase de sentir por completo. No lo logró, pero se ocupó muy bien que los demás no lo notaran. Ella no podía quebrarse. Tenía un deber que cumplir. Ella no podía perder los estribos con Snape, no podía dejar que su odio aflorase a la superficie y la consumiese. Ella no podía cantarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara de los hermanos Carrow aunque el deseo le quemara por dentro.

Ella no podía dejarse vencer por sus emociones, no cuando tenía tanto que hacer, cuando había tantos que dependían de ella para que los protegiera. Enterró sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de sí y se colocó una máscara de piedra para que su rostro no dejase traslucir el más mínimo destello de emoción.

Para no echarse a gritar de impotencia, para no apretarse los puños hasta sangrar cuando se llevaban a los hijos de Muggles del colegio y también a aquellos cuyos parientes se atrevían a enfrentarse al Señor de las Tinieblas, para no llorar cuando llegaban noticias de la muerte de amigos y conocidos. Para no echarse a temblar de rabia y horror cuando veía las cicatrices en los cuerpos lacerados de sus alumnos, para no perder la cabeza cuando sentía el horror propagarse por el mismo castillo que una vez ella había creído tan seguro.

Para todo eso, Minerva se construyó una armadura, una coraza que cubriera su piel de pies a cabeza, para que nada pudiese penetrarla, para que nada pudiese desenterrar su corazón y rompérselo de nuevo.

Su piel se volvió de hierro y piedra: indestructible, impenetrable y también incapaz de transmitir calor, también incapaz de sentir el viento rozando sus mejillas, incapaz de estremecerse con una caricia. Una piel que dejó de ser humana para volverse una coraza que la protegiera contra los horrores del mundo, su cuerpo convertido en una fortaleza para resistir los embates del espanto.

Mas la fortaleza sitiada es traicionada desde adentro, cuando el hielo alrededor de su corazón se derrite dejando que éste vuelva a partirse en mil pedazos. Su armadura de hierro se resquebraja, la coraza se desploma, la piedra se disuelve dejando su piel en carne viva. Unas palabras torpes aunque bienintencionadas en un trozo de pergamino logran lo que los últimos meses de terror no han podido: destruir sus barreras por completo, desenterrar todo lo que ella llevaba dentro y había olvidado, dejando que todo salga a la superficie como un torrente inacabable.

Llora. Llora porque su amado Hogwarts se ha convertido en la antesala del infierno, corrompido por los Carrow. Llora por todos esos niños a los que ella solía dar clase y ahora se han visto privados de su don. Llora porque el despacho de Dumbledore ha sido ocupado por el monstruo que lo mató. Llora por todos sus alumnos torturados, perseguidos y heridos por intentar defender a otros, por intentar recuperar algo de lo que les han robado. Llora, también, por los otros niños, los que son empujados a torturar a sus compañeros, los niños cuyas mentes están siendo corrompidas y sus almas, mutiladas. Llora por sus colegas, porque están tan perdidos como ella, y por todos los que mueren a diario; llora porque se siente impotente, porque parece que esta maldita guerra no acabará nunca.

Pero sobre todo, llora por Alastor.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape la detiene cuando se dirige a clase. Lo hace de mala gana: el hombre la ha estado evitando en la medida de la posible, tal vez temiendo que ella intente vengar a Dumbledore, tal vez porque la mirada vacía y pétrea en sus ojos le asuste.

Le dice algo sobre Neville Longbottom y algún nuevo descalabro que él y sus amigos han provocado en el aula de Amycus Carrow. Ella lo escucha, su rostro hermético e inexpresivo, y le dice que hará averiguaciones sobre el asunto pero que duda seriamente que ninguno de esos chicos haya participado.

Snape la mira un momento, sus ojos negros tratando de ver más allá de su rostro inexpresivo. Pero la máscara ha vuelto a su sitio, la coraza se halla de nuevo en su lugar, y Snape finalmente se da por vencido y se aleja por el pasillo. Minerva lo observa marcharse, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano estira sus manos, antes cerradas en puños tan apretados que sus uñas han dejado media lunas rojas en sus palmas.

Todo sigue igual.

 


	22. Talento

 

Las notas se sostenían en el aire un momento antes de caer lentamente y astillarse en el silencio. No se sucedían unas a otras en una melodía, eran notas y acordes desordenados, carentes de armonía o de sentido y no parecían formar música de ninguna clase. Minerva observó los dedos nudosos y artríticos deslizarse sobre las teclas de marfil amarillento, presionando algunas aparentemente al azar, dejándolas sonar un momento para luego caer en el silencio. Poco a poco las notas empezaron a sucederse más armoniosamente hasta que ella casi pudo reconocer una melodía. Entonces los dedos se detuvieron, flotando sobre las teclas sin tocarlas, y luego cerraron la tapa del piano con firmeza.

La anciana sentada en el taburete contempló el instrumento un momento, pensativa. Sus ropas eran oscuras, anticuadas y tiesas y Minerva pensó que no era una mala manera de describir a quien las llevaba.

\- Es un instrumento magnífico – dijo la anciana, casi para sí – Ya no los construyen así pero claro, con los tiempos que corren, ¿qué más podía esperarse? – Sacudió la cabeza con digna resignación. Minerva chasqueó la lengua. Ya había escuchado el mismo discurso varias veces.

La anciana continuó hablando, impertérrita.

\- Han querido comprarlo muchas veces, pero nunca lo venderé. Ya no hay nadie aquí para tocarlo pero aún así... – Se levantó del taburete con un gesto digno propio de la realeza, rodeó el instrumento y se sentó muy erguida en la butaca frente a ella – Aunque ahora sólo sirva para juntar polvo, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y no dejaré que algún inútil le ponga las manos encima, eso tenlo por seguro.

Minerva frunció levemente el ceño, intrigada.

\- Solías tocar muy bien, Augusta. ¿Ya no lo haces?

La anciana se inclinó hacia la mesita ratona para servirse una taza de té y echarle un único terrón de azúcar.

\- No, ahora sólo lo afino de vez en cuando. Neville nunca ha aprendido a tocarlo, por supuesto.

Minerva bebió un sorbo de su propia taza y la apoyó suavemente en el platito de fina porcelana inglesa.

\- No todos nacimos con talento para la música, Augusta.

La mujer revolvió el té con su habitual expresión sombría.

\- Tal vez, pero a veces pienso que el chico ha nacido sin ningún talento.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no es así – replicó sin poder ocultar una nota de amonestación en su voz, pese a que ella misma muchas veces se había hecho el mismo planteo con respecto al muchacho.

Augusta Longbottom hizo una mueca escéptica.

\- Sus resultados de los T.I.M.O.S llegaron ayer. Admito que en Herbología y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras le fue muy bien, y tampoco le fue mal en Encantamientos – Un leve fruncir de su nariz indicó lo que opinaba Augusta de esa materia – Pero a duras penas aprobó Transformaciones, y mejor no mencionar su desempeño en Pociones.

No había nada que Minerva pudiera replicar a eso. Longbottom siempre había sido un desastre en Pociones, en parte porque no tenía un talento natural para la materia, en parte porque le tenía terror al profesor. En cuanto a las demás materias, en la única clase en la cual el chico demostró talento alguno a lo largo de sus cinco años de colegio fue en Herbología, por lo que la buena nota en Defensa había sido toda una sorpresa. Una sorpresa para Augusta y tal vez para Umbridge, no tanto para Minerva, quien estaba al tanto de la verdadera función del Ejército de Dumbledore.

\- Tampoco le fue demasiado bien en Astronomía – siguió enumerando Augusta, con la misma fruición que otras mujeres hubieran usado para enumerar los logros, y no los fracasos, de los niños a su cargo. El rostro de Minerva se ensombreció.

\- Fueron circunstancias especiales, Augusta – señaló, recordando demasiado bien la noche en que miembros del Ministerio intentaron apresar a Hagrid y en cambio la enviaron a ella a San Mungo. Augusta desechó tales argumentos con un gesto de la mano.

\- Adivinación mucho no me interesa, pero podría haberle ido algo mejor en Historia, ¿no crees? Pero claro, ese chico siempre tuvo tan mala memoria – La anciana chasqueó la lengua - En su primer año le regalé una Recordadora, pero la perdió al poco tiempo, ¿puedes creerlo? Y ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ese bendito sapo se ha perdido.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un poco más de té. Minerva hizo otro tanto, más para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta que porque le apeteciera. Las palabras de Augusta le estaban dejando un sabor amargo en la boca, y ella no entendía porqué, ya que más de una vez ella había albergado sentimientos similares respecto al chico.

Augusta apoyó la taza de fina porcelana azul y blanca en su platito, la mirada ausente, el rostro sombrío.

\- Doce MHB, Minerva. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Minerva lo recordaba. Recordaba un muchacho de sonrisa ancha y ojos brillantes, de cabellos morenos y tez bronceada, como el que le guiñaba el ojo desde los múltiples retratos que proliferaban por toda la habitación.

\- No pedía tanto – siguió diciendo Augusta en voz baja, una leve nota de tristeza y resignación tiñendo sus palabras – Pero creí que, quizás por una vez... Por una vez demostraría que hay algo de su padre en él.

\- Los niños no tienen porqué ser copias idénticas de sus padres, Augusta.

Pero lo dijo mecánicamente, sin demasiada convicción, porque ella también había sentido el mismo aguijón de decepción al comprobar que Neville se parecía tan poco a sus padres, niños a los que ella había enseñado y querido.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los alumnos que llegaban a su aula, Minerva había conocido a Frank Longbottom desde la cuna. Ella y Augusta habían sido compañeras en Hogwarts y amigas de toda la vida pese a sus caracteres tan dispares en ocasiones, y la mujer los había elegido a ella y a Alastor Moody como padrinos de su primogénito. Pese a que muchos – incluidos los propios padrinos – lo habían considerado un arrebato de enajenación mental por parte de Augusta, ambos habían puesto su mejor empeño y Minerva no creía que lo hubieran hecho mal del todo. Era fácil querer a Frank, con su ingenio agudo y su gran corazón, su coraje y su sonrisa fácil. Pese a que ella no le demostró ningún favoritismo una vez que el chico empezó a asistir a Hogwarts y reemplazó el “tía Minerva” por el “profesora”, el muchacho siempre había ocupado un lugar entre sus afectos, y también lo hizo la muchacha de cara redonda, valiente y segura de sí misma que un día se convertiría en su esposa.

Todos auguraban un futuro brillante para ambos y hasta cierto punto, así había sido. Aunque no había sido una Auror Alice fue una pieza central en la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro durante la primera guerra, ya que su brillante intelecto le había otorgado un puesto destacado en el Departamento de Misterios. En cuanto a Frank, no bien puso un pie fuera de Hogwarts su padrino lo tomó bajo su tutela, y el joven pronto demostró que tenía el talento para ser uno de los mejores Aurores del escuadrón.

Tenían toda la vida por delante y todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quisieran. Lo único que no tenían era tiempo, pero nadie lo sabía entonces.

Minerva todavía recordaba el espanto que le había producido enterarse de su suerte, sólo comparable al dolor provocado por la muerte de los Potter. Eran tan jóvenes, tan brillantes, tan valientes y generosos... Nadie merecía sufrir lo que ellos habían sufrido, cuando en una noche de dolor abrasador se les había arrebatado todo.

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que vio a Augusta Longbottom llorar desconsolada, por una vez olvidados la dignidad y el decoro mientras vertía copiosas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su marido, sus sollozos desgarradores y terribles. Recordaba haberse sentado en un sofá frente a la pareja, al lado de Alastor, quien parecía muerto en vida, recordaba la sensación de vacío e impotencia que la invadía, el deseo de gritar ante la injusticia de que Frank y Alice Longbottom quedasen reducidos a despojos de lo que alguna vez habían sido. También recordaba haber guardado silencio, incapaz de pensar una sola frase sensata que pudiera servirle de consuelo a su amiga. Augusta no la hubiera escuchado, de todos modos, al igual que nadie pareció escuchar hasta mucho rato después al pequeño bebé que lloraba en su cuna y agitaba sus minúsculos puños, quien había perdido mucho más que todos ellos.

Minerva podía entender la decepción de Augusta porque ella también la había sentido. Siempre recordaría el año en que Neville Longbottom empezó Hogwarts, porque fue el año en que el hijo de otro de sus alumnos predilectos llegó al castillo. Pero a diferencia de Neville, Harry Potter era la viva imagen de su padre, un muchacho que había conquistado el corazón de Minerva durante su paso por el colegio, y había suficientes destellos de Lily en su personalidad para que se ganase la simpatía inmediata de la profesora. El pobre Neville, sin embargo, con su inseguridad y su mente olvidadiza, su personalidad asustadiza y su torpeza, no podría haber sido más diferente de los niños que Minerva había querido y por lo tanto fue una decepción. Con el correr de los años sus esperanzas de que desarrollase algo del talento de sus padres se habían esfumado, aunque de tanto en tanto creía ver un destello, una pizca de Frank o de Alice en él, pero la ilusión desaparecía pronto. Algunos niños simplemente no heredaban el talento de sus padres.

Y sin embargo, las palabras de Augusta le dolían. Tal vez porque ella siempre sentía un afecto especial por los alumnos de Gryffindor, tal vez porque a pesar de todo Neville se había ganado su afecto. Ella no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero la verdad era que sentía la necesidad de defenderlo, de reivindicarlo ante la mujer que tendría que haberlo aceptado a pesar de todo.

\- Neville tiene sus propias virtudes, Augusta – continuó, aunque tenía la sensación que la mujer no le escuchaba – Déjalo que siga su propio camino y no sigas esperando que resulte igual a Frank, porque no lo será ni tiene porqué serlo.

Augusta levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, sus hombros tensos, los labios apretados en una fina línea.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – masculló, la voz temblándole, pero Minerva no supo si de la indignación o del dolor - ¿Crees que no sé que nunca llegará a la suela de los zapatos de su padre, que nunca demostrará tener el valor de su madre? Durante años esperé que demostrase tener, no sé, una pizca, algo del talento de sus padres, algo que probase que no los había perdido del todo...

La mirada de Augusta se paseó por la habitación, donde había fotos de Frank por doquier. En muchas de ellas también aparecía Alice, porque Augusta la había querido como a una hija y había seguido cuidando de ella, con el mismo amor que le profesara a su primogénito aún cuando la propia madre de la muchacha se había desatendido de su hija insana. En cambio, notó Minerva con una punzada, sólo había dos fotos de Neville: una de bebé, en brazos de su madre, otra con su flamante uniforme de Hogwarts a los once años, y eso era todo.

\- Pero esperé y deseé en vano, Minerva – continuó Augusta – Él nunca será como mi Frank, y tú me dices que debería aceptarlo y tal vez tengas razón... Pero, ¿es tanto pedir? ¿Es tanto pedir que haya un poco de mi Frank en él, es mucho pedir que un poco de mi hijo pueda seguir viviendo en mi nieto?

Su tono se volvió inexpresivo, sin emoción, sin vida.

– El Señor es sabio, Minerva. Nos da y nos quita en su infinita sabiduría. Lo sé, aunque tuviera que repetírmelo varias veces cuando vi lo que esas sanguijuelas les hicieron a mi Frank y a la pobre Alice. El Señor sabe lo que hace. Pero a veces me pregunto... – Sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquella mirada ausente que le ponía los pelos de punta – No le habría costado nada poner un poco de mi niño en Neville, ¿verdad? Dejarme ese último consuelo al menos, ya que nunca podré recobrar a mi hijo, un poco de mi niño que me ayudase a sobrellevar mis días...

Pestañeó y pareció volver a la habitación junto a Minerva.

– Mas no fue así y no sirve de nada lamentarse. El chico nació como nació y no tiene sentido que me siga molestando por ello.

Con toda tranquilidad, como si no acabase de dejar al descubierto los sentimientos siempre ocultos a la vista del mundo, Augusta se llevó nuevamente la taza a los labios, cerrando los ojos al beber. Minerva la contempló, atónita. Se conocían desde que eran niñas, y eran dos de las pocas sobrevivientes del antiguo grupo de amigos. Aquello tendría que haberlas acercado, tendría que haber creado un lazo entre ellas, formado por recuerdos e historias compartidas a lo largo de más de cincuenta años. Y sin embargo, había veces en que Minerva miraba a la mujer de ropas oscuras y gesto adusto y no la reconocía.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? – dijo al fin, como si ella misma no hubiera pronunciado palabras similares en el pasado – Después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio, Augusta, por Merlín. Neville se enfrentó a seis mortífagos para proteger a sus amigos, Augusta, y tú sabes que no eran mortífagos cualquiera – Sus manos temblaban y un poco de té se derramó de la taza y cayó en su túnica, pero ella no lo notó – Estaba Bellatrix Lestrange allí, ¿lo sabías? Y él se enfrentó a ella para proteger a otros, y ella...

Su voz se quebró, porque el horror que la invadía era tan intenso como el primer día en que se lo contaron y su corazón se rompió en pedazos al imaginar el rostro redondo de Neville contraído en un rictus de agonía. Que un muchacho pasase por semejante espanto le dolía, pero aún más cuando se trataba de un alumno, porque todos sus alumnos eran un poco niños suyos y los gryffindors eran un poco más suyos aún.

Los hombros de Augusta se tensaron, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta y los nudillos de las manos que sostenían la taza se habían vuelto blancos. Su expresión, sin embargo, se mantuvo neutral.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que pasó, Minerva.

Apoyó la taza y su platito correspondiente sobre una mesita junto a su butaca, y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo. Minerva la contempló en silencio, esperando que continuara, esperando que sus palabras empezaran a tener sentido, esperando que algún atisbo de emoción se vislumbrara en su rostro. Pero esperó en vano.

\- ¿Y no significa nada, Augusta? – dijo al fin cuando no pudo soportarlo más – El chico se enfrentó a la muerte y a la tortura por sus amigos, le plantó cara a seis peligrosísimos magos oscuros, unos cuantos de ellos prófugos que ni el Ministerio pudo apresar... ¿y no tienes nada para decir? ¿No cambió nada para ti?

Augusta Longbottom se enderezó en su asiento, alzando la barbilla y adoptando la pose digna que ya había perfeccionado cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Al hablar su tono fue frío y calmo, como si se tratase de una discusión cualquiera.

\- Claro que sí, Minerva. Sólo que no creo que deba hacerme demasiadas ilusiones porque por una vez haya demostrado que hay una pizca de la sangre de mi hijo corriéndole por las venas. Probó tener algo de valor, sí, pero ya sabemos que el chico nunca será como su padre.

Y en esas últimas palabras se encerraba la tragedia de Augusta Longbottom, que se convertía por añadidura en la tragedia de su nieto. Nada de lo que el muchacho hiciera sería jamás suficiente para esta mujer cuyo corazón había sido roto en mil pedazos, ninguna proeza sería lo bastante grandiosa para derretir el hielo creado por el dolor de la pérdida. Minerva podría haberle dicho muchas cosas. Podría haberle dicho que debería querer a Neville por sí mismo, sin compararlo constantemente con quién podría haber sido. Podría haberle dicho que el joven ya no era un niño y debía ser tratado como el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo. Podría haberle hablado interminablemente de sus buenas cualidades, de sus méritos, pero ningún logro, ninguna virtud del muchacho podría hacerle olvidar a Augusta los logros y virtudes del hijo que había perdido. Minerva podría haberle dicho muchas cosas, pero todas las palabras del mundo no habrían podido atravesar la coraza que recubría el corazón y los recuerdos de la anciana.

Minerva la miró en silencio, sintiéndose impotente, y observó que la mirada de la mujer se posaba sobre el piano y supo – sin dudarlo, sin titubear – que Augusta veía a un niño sentado frente a él, un niño de sonrisa ancha y ojos brillantes. Minerva casi podía verlo también: dedos largos y hábiles deslizándose sobre las teclas de marfil, con una destreza y una gracia que los dedos regordetes de su hijo jamás podrían imitar; el rostro con una expresión concentrada pero feliz, la expresión de quien tiene talento fluyendo de sus dedos, una expresión que ella nunca vería en el rostro redondo de Neville.

Cerró los ojos pero la visión del niño tocando el piano no desapareció, y una melodía distante, unas notas de otra época llegaron a sus oídos, y también una voz infantil y segura de sí misma, perteneciente a otra era, otra vida.

\- ¿Quiere que le toque la nueva sonata, tía Minerva? Mamá me la enseño y a papá le gusta mucho cómo me sale.

Minerva abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en el presente, en una habitación detenida en el tiempo, con imágenes de días más felices a su alrededor y un piano que nadie había vuelto a tocar (Minerva casi, casi podía escuchar la voz resignada de Augusta lamentándose sobre la falta de oído musical de su nieto, y tal vez lo hizo).

Augusta se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Minerva? Te veo algo pálida.

Minerva se apresuró a asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente, y en cuanto le pareció prudente inventó una excusa cualquiera para irse de allí, de aquella casa enclaustrada en el pasado, de aquel piano sin voz ni música. Había tantas cosas que hubiera querido decirle a Augusta... Pero había ciertas heridas que todas las palabras del mundo no podían sanar, penas que no acababan nunca.

Minerva sintió que se le rompía el corazón: por Alice, por Frank, a quienes se les había arrebatado todo; por Augusta, con su eterna tristeza oculta bajo una máscara de fría severidad. Pero su corazón se quebró sobre todo por Neville, quien nunca alcanzaría a cumplir con las expectativas imposibles de su abuela, quien nunca podría – ni tampoco debería – calzarse los zapatos de su padre. Minerva, tan digna y severa como la propia Augusta Longbottom, sintió deseos de llorar por el muchacho cuyos méritos jamás serían vistos por aquella mujer de sueños rotos y esperanzas frustradas. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Minerva, una lágrima por Neville, cuyo valor y talento jamás serían reconocidos por aquella mujer que había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo y que nunca podría aprender a apreciar lo que la vida le había regalado a cambio.

 


	23. Cacería

Siente todo su cuerpo en tensión, cada uno de sus cabellos erizándose ante la perspectiva de la aventura. Un millar de olores inunda sus sentidos, pero su agudo sentido del olfato puede diferenciar cada uno de ellos, calcular las distancias, la dirección del viento, su posible amenaza inherente. Respira hondo, tratando de absorberlos, tratando de convertirlos en parte de sí misma. Memoriza cada uno de ellos como si fuera la primera vez, los saborea lentamente como si se tratara de un manjar exquisito y lo es: todos esos olores, todos esos perfumes y aromas hacen que la noche esté impregnada de posibilidades, de expectativa.

Se estira del modo grácil que los años no han conseguido robarle y empieza a caminar por los desiertos terrenos de Hogwarts. La luna está menguando y es apenas una línea tenue en el cielo, pero sus ojos no precisan más luz para distinguir entre las sombras los signos de vida que demuestran que los terrenos no están, después de todo, tan desiertos como parecen a simple vista. Hay un escarabajo escondiéndose en el pasto, un caracol tratando afanosamente trepar el tronco de un árbol, una libélula revoloteando tentadoramente cerca.

Ella observa a cada uno de ellos con curiosidad infinita, y se divierte un momento acechando a la libélula, inconsciente de la amenaza. El insecto vuela a su alrededor, a veces demasiado alto, a veces tan bajo que de un solo movimiento podría atraparla pero, ¿cuál sería la diversión entonces? En cambio decide esperar su mejor oportunidad, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Se agazapa en el suelo, con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola en alto, y da un salto hacia delante, atrapando la libélula con la boca. La mastica un par de veces y luego la deja caer al suelo: tiene un gusto asqueroso. La libélula bate sus maltrechas alas inútilmente y ella le da un empujoncito para ver si vuelve al ruedo. La libélula, sin embargo, se niega a seguir jugando y al cabo de un momento ella se aburre. Hay otros olores y sonidos que captan su atención ahora y no puede perder sus preciosas horas de libertad con una libélula moribunda. Termina con su sufrimiento de un zarpazo y parte en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Camina por el borde del lago sin acercarse demasiado, porque el agua estará helada y desagradable. Hace equilibrio sobre un tronco caído, se entretiene observando el trajinar de los insectos en su interior, olisquea un poco de musgo pero nada logra capturar su atención. Sigue caminando, su sombra apenas proyectándose sobre el césped, todo su cuerpo a la espera de un sonido, un olor, una señal que haga que esta noche valga la pena.

Se distrae un momento limándose las uñas contra un árbol y se siente tentada de trepar a lo más alto, pero su cuerpo, aunque elástico y ágil, ya no es lo que era y ha aprendido a temer las caídas. En otras circunstancias se le escaparía un suspiro al recordar que antes solía caminar por las cornisas más altas del castillo sin pestañear, pero el reloj corre para todos nosotros y ella no es la excepción.

Está lavándose la cara con desgano cuando sopla una leve brisa que le lleva un aroma delicioso. Al instante sus músculos se tensan, todos sus sentidos en alerta. Olisquea el aire hasta ubicar con precisión la fuente de aquel perfume, aguza el oído pero aún no puede escuchar nada. Aquello no le preocupa, su olfato es lo suficientemente afilado.

Vuelve a agazaparse contra al suelo, pero esta vez no en forma de juego, porque no se trata de una tonta libélula sino de una caza mayor. Todo su ser está concentrado en pasar lo más desapercibido posible para atrapar a su presa, calculando la dirección del viento y la distancia.

Se acerca a unos arbustos donde el aroma se vuelve más y más fuerte. Sus pupilas tratan de absorber la poca luz que arroja la luna, haciendo que las sombras se vuelvan sus aliadas.

Y entonces llega el momento, cuando puede no ya sólo oler a su presa, sino también escucharla y verla. Se relame los labios, no de hambre sino por la excitación y la descarga de adrenalina que le produce la caza. La visión de su presa, con sus ojos rojos abiertos por el terror, sus orejas largas echadas hacia atrás, su pelaje níveo completamente erizado: ella podría sonreír de satisfacción. Es pequeño, muy pequeño, apenas tiene la edad suficiente para separarse de su madre y no ha aprendido a defenderse... como si un mero conejo tuviera alguna oportunidad frente a sus dotes de cazadora, pero éste será aún más fácil. Y su corazón, latiéndole apresuradamente, no hace más que bombear la excitación al resto de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de saltar sobre su presa, se detiene abruptamente. El conejo no sólo tiene el pelo erizado y los ojos muy abiertos, sino que tiembla y al temblar, hace que su atención se fije en el ridículo moño rosa que lleva alrededor del cuello.

Entonces, el primer pensamiento enteramente humano de aquella noche irrumpe en su mente:

 _Debe ser la mascota de alguna de mis alumnas_.

Toda la emoción se desvanece en un solo instante. Éstas son noches de libertad, donde deja que sus instintos más básicos corran libres y desenfrenados, noches en las que descarga todas sus tensiones, dejando que su conciencia pare de trabajar, que su mente descanse. Sin embargo, hay ciertas líneas que no puede cruzar, aún en estas noches, y dañar a este conejo constituye una de ellas.

Invadida por la decepción, se aleja del tembloroso conejo, que nunca sabrá que ese estúpido e incómodo lazo le ha salvado la vida. Probablemente tampoco vivirá mucho: es un conejo, después de todo, y hay muchos otros depredadores allí afuera que tienen menos remilgos que ella.

En su camino de vuelta al castillo un nuevo olor llama su atención y levanta la vista. Un gato grande, de color canela y cara aplastada, la observa a cierta distancia prudencial. Ella podría sentirse tentada de ir a su encuentro, tal vez para empezar una trifulca amistosa, pero no es la primera vez que lo ve y sabe que no se trata de un gato cualquiera, y él también se ha percatado que ella no es una más del montón. Por lo tanto cada uno de ellos guarda las distancias y se miden uno al otro cada vez que se ven, pero no se inmiscuyen en los asuntos del otro. Es mejor así.

Ahora, si tan sólo se cruzara con la escuálida gata del conserje, ésa sería otra historia. Ya han tenido enfrentamientos previos, de los cuales ella siempre salió victoriosa porque la gata raquítica no es una luchadora nata. Prefiere atacar y huir, como buena cobarde que es.

Pero no puede contar con ello esta noche. La luna ya está descendiendo en el cielo y pronto será el momento de regresar al castillo, al trajín de su vida diaria y sus obligaciones. Con una última bocanada de aire trata de guardarse todos los olores que impregnan la brisa nocturna dentro de sí, con su característico aroma a libertad, y entra al colegio para dejar atrás, al menos hasta una próxima noche de cacería, sus ansias de aventura.

 


	24. Guerrera

En los brumosos montes del norte de Escocia, en el corazón mismo de las salvajes Tierras Altas, la vida tranquila de la pequeña aldea enclavada allí se veía alterada de pronto cuando, de las profundidades del bosque, surgía un bramido ensordecedor que se sentía en el interior de cada una de las sencillas casas de piedra, en el pecho de cada habitante de pies descalzos y cabellos oscuros. Empezaba a la distancia, un rugido lejano que iba aumentando de intensidad, y todos los que vivían allí hacían a un lado sus tareas cotidianas y se asomaban a las ventanas y los umbrales para ver pasar la procesión de altos y orgullosos caballeros con sus cabellos trenzados y las faldas de su clan. Todo el pueblo acompañaba los vítores y gritos de guerra de los hombres, cuyas gaitas y tambores se seguían escuchando mucho después de que se hubieran alejado.

Con sus cabellos siempre enmarañados formando una nube oscura tras ella, sus pies descalzos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, Minerva siempre era la primera en saltar de su asiento cuando escuchaba los tambores a la distancia y echar a correr hacia el umbral. Sus hermanos se reían de ella y su madre solía reprenderla con desgana, pero Minerva sencillamente no podía estarse quieta: los tambores resonaban en su pecho al compás de su corazón desbocado, cuando su voz pugnaba por escapar de su garganta y unirse al bramido guerrero y a la canción de las gaitas.

Aquél era uno de los recuerdos más vívidos de su infancia, la piedra fría bajo sus pies, el viento gélido azotándole el rostro y sus ojos maravillados ante la procesión de hombres altos y gallardos. La sangre siempre parecía fluir con más fuerza cuando los veía y su corazón latía más deprisa cuando se imaginaba marchando junto a ellos, porque aunque fuera una niña ella quería marchar a la aventura, ansiaba ir a la batalla y conocer la gloria de la que hablaban las antiguas leyendas.

Mas esas épocas habían pasado  y los hombres ya no marchaban a la guerra, su desfile era meramente una tradición arraigada, una celebración más entre tantas otras. Y como su madre y su abuela materna comenzaron a recordarle con mayor insistencia después de su octavo cumpleaños, ella era una señorita y debía prepararse para su partida a Hogwarts cuando el momento llegara.

La infancia de Minerva McGonagall se dividió en dos tradiciones profundamente arraigadas. Por un lado, la vida del clan escocés por parte de la familia de su padre, con su música de gaitas y tambores, sus leyendas y canciones en gaélico, su amor por los bosques y los montes. Ésa era la parte que correspondía a su corazón libre, la niña de su padre era la que se trepaba a los árboles, la que corría descalza detrás de sus hermanos y bailaba con salvaje abandono al son de gaitas y tambores. La niña-duendecillo, como la llamaban sus hermanos, la niña que caminaba descalza sin hacer más ruido que un gato y compartía la misma agilidad y agudeza, la niña salvaje: ésa era la niña que el clan McGonagall había formado.

Por el otro lado estaba la tradición de su familia materna, con sus misas en latín, sus rezos al atardecer y sus creencias cristianas. Su madre le enseñó la lengua del antiguo imperio y le hablaba de mitos romanos y griegos mezclados con catequesis, mientras sus manos delicadas arrancaban melodías armoniosas de su arpa. Fue también su madre quien le enseñó a trenzarse los cabellos negros como noche de invierno para que ya no fueran una nube tormentosa, quien insistía en confeccionarle vestidos sencillos pero femeninos y se empeñaba en que usara zapatos. También fue ella quien le contagió el amor por los libros, quien le enseñó a cuidarlos y a extraer de ellos sus enseñanzas.

Su abuela materna fue quien le enseñó a apreciar los scones, quien la instruyó en los modales de una bruja de su posición social. Cómo sentarse siempre derecha en su silla, cómo apreciar un buen té, cómo mantener el control aún cuando sus emociones la desbordaran: todo eso lo aprendió de su abuela, cuya coraza estoica y severa no escondía del todo su cariño, aunque no mostrase su dulzura con la facilidad de la madre de Minerva.

Así pasó Minerva McGonagall su infancia, dividida entre dos orillas, dos tradiciones diferentes pero que sin embargo de algún modo se complementaron en ella, formaron su persona.

Luego llegó su turno de partir hacia Hogwarts y su vida dio un vuelco. La pasión por el estudio absorbió todo lo demás y ella se convirtió en una jovencita seria, respetuosa de las normas, que dejó atrás su espíritu salvaje aunque nunca se acercó al ideal de señorita almidonada y femenina que su abuela materna había intentado en vano inculcarle. A Minerva las sedas y encajes siempre la trajeron sin cuidado, los chismes le aburrían e irritaban y nunca se acostumbró a los bailes de sociedad, con sus valses insulsos y sus coreografías encorsetadas.

En su corazón siempre guardó el recuerdo de gaitas y tambores, aún cuando sus amigas suspiraban con canciones melosas interpretadas por brujos de cabellos tirantes y sonrisas resplandecientes, aún cuando años más tarde música más libre y desenfadada inundara las radios, aún cuando Albus intentase en vano insuflarle su amor por la tranquila, civilizada música de cámara. Para Minerva, la única música que debocaba su corazón, la única que sentía pulsar en sus venas era la música del redoble de los tambores y la melodía de las gaitas de su tierra natal.

 

-

 

Minerva McGonagall tenía miedo. Aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo, aunque mantuviera un frente estoico y una coraza de fría entereza, por dentro la duda y la incertidumbre la carcomían. Albus Dumbledore había muerto, asesinado por aquel en quien más confiaba, dejando a la resistencia sin guía ni dirección. El Ministerio había caído y Hogwarts había sido traicionado desde adentro, sus valores corrompidos. Ya no era la fortaleza inexpugnable, un enclave de paz y seguridad, no desde que los niños que se suponía que debían proteger eran forzados a hacerse daño unos a otros, no cuando la sospecha y el terror permeaban los muros de piedra. Y su esperanza entera recaía sobre los hombros de un mero muchacho, a quien nadie había visto en meses y cuyo destino era incierto.

Tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por quienes estaban a su cargo, por sus colegas, por todas esas familias desgarradas allí fuera, por los niños, jóvenes y adultos privados de su don sólo por su linaje, por el horror que se extendía por la tierra. Tenía miedo porque el Niño Que Vivió, el Elegido, se encontraba ahora allí con ella, encerrado en una trampa mortal y el anuncio del espanto por venir en sus labios. El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado se dirigía hacia allí a toda prisa, dispuesto a llevarse por delante a quienquiera que se le cruzara por el camino y si a duras penas se las habían arreglado con los hermanos Carrow, ¿qué harían cuando Snape se enterara, cuando todo el poder del Señor Oscuro y los suyos se abatiera contra los muros del castillo? ¿Cómo llevaría a cabo Potter su misión demencial, cómo podrían proteger a los cientos de niños atrapados en el fuego cruzado?

Minerva McGonagall tenía miedo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada pétrea de Severus Snape, una llamarada se encendió en su pecho. Una llamarada de furia y odio, pero también de valor y resolución. Alzó su varita, lista para la batalla y cuando se batió a duelo con él (un duelo cada vez más encarnizado y letal), en sus oídos no dejaban de resonar los tambores y las gaitas de su niñez, encendiendo la sangre guerrera en sus venas, marcando el compás desbocado de su corazón.

Como aquellos hombre orgullosos de antaño, con sus trenzas y las faldas de su clan, ella partía ahora a la batalla con la frente en alto y el corazón resuelto, y la música de guerra siguió sonando en sus oídos cuando perseguía a Snape como una Furia enardecida, cuando dirigió a armaduras, retratos y pupitres a la lucha, cuando un grito desgarró su garganta al comprobar la muerte de Harry Potter y de todas sus esperanzas, cuando se batió a duelo con el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

El redoble de tambores y la melodía bravía de las gaitas siguió resonando en sus oídos a lo largo de toda esa noche terrible, impulsándola a seguir luchando como tantos de sus antepasados lo habían hecho en innumerables batallas de antaño.

Sin embargo, cuando el Señor Oscuro finalmente cayó y un rayo de sol anunció el amanecer de un nuevo día, una nueva era, no fue la música salvaje de tambores y gaitas la que inundó su corazón, sino la dulce melodía del arpa de su madre, más allá de la distancia y el tiempo.

La batalla había terminado. Ahora era el momento de luchar para construir la paz.

 


	25. Déjà vu

 

El sol entra a raudales por la ventana, bañando la estancia con la luz dorada de una tarde de verano. Una suave brisa perfuma el ambiente, el sonido distante de risas y charlas anuncia la cercanía de las vacaciones, impregnando el aire de libertad. La algarabía ante la inminencia del fin de curso puede respirarse en cada rincón del castillo... exceptuando allí dentro.

Ni el más leve zumbido de una mosca, ni la más tenue respiración agitada puede escucharse en el despacho de la vicedirectora. Los cuatro jóvenes frente a ella no sonríen: un gesto sombrío oscurece sus rostros, perfectas máscaras de solemnidad y arrepentimiento.

Como si no los conociera en absoluto.

Se sienta al otro lado del escritorio, la espalda muy erguida contra el respaldo, las manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie de madera, una mirada severa posándose sobre ellos por encima de los anteojos. Minerva ha perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas veces en el pasado se ha visto en esta situación, interpretando el papel de jueza... o de niñera exasperada, según se mirase. Al menos tres de ellos han pasado por esto las suficientes veces como para aprenderse su parte así que guardan el más absoluto silencio, sin dejar traslucir ninguna chispa de emoción en sus rostros. O al menos lo intentan, porque ella los conoce demasiado bien para que puedan embaucarla y ve el pánico en los ojos castaños del más pequeño, la chispa de diversión apenas contenida tras los anteojos de montura cuadrada y el gesto desafiante a medias oculto por el mechón de lacio y sedoso cabello negro. Sí, los conoce a los tres demasiado bien.

En cuanto al cuarto integrante de esta nueva farsa, Minerva intuye que la rabia y la vergüenza que se dibujan en su rostro son totalmente sinceras y siente un poco de lástima – pero tiene que seguir su parte del libreto.

Pasan varios segundos en silencio, pero por supuesto que ninguno se quiebra y confiesa todo. Nunca funciona de ese modo. Minerva entorna los ojos y los clava de uno en uno, hasta que finalmente se decanta por uno de ellos.

\- Dígame, Potter – empieza, en un tono que no admite discusión alguna – ¿qué, en nombre de Merlín, se supone que es esta cosa?

No necesita señalar el extraño artefacto sobre el escritorio, de algún modo la atención de todos ellos está pendiente de él, mas no sea porque es el cuerpo del delito o lo más cercano que ella posee a una prueba.

El joven Potter carraspea y procede a hablar en su tono más serio, que apenas puede disimular una sonrisa:

\- Bueno, mire profesora, la cosa es que estábamos en Estudios Muggles y el profesor Fawcett dijo que como tarea especial para el verano teníamos que empezar a sumergirnos más en la cultura Muggle, para alcanzar un mayor entendimiento de los... eh, padecimientos de aquellos que no pueden usar magia, y también de su ingenio, claro, porque hay que ver la de cosas que inventan para arreglárselas sin hechizos ni pociones, no vea profesora, es realmente increíble. ¿Alguna vez escuchó hablar de las escaleras mecánicas? Son como las que llevan al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, pero funcionan con ele... ecle...

\- Electricidad – masculla la muchacha pelirroja entre dientes y Potter le dedica una rápida sonrisa que le gana una mirada furibunda. Él no parece darse por aludido.

\- Bueno, con eso, y también tienen sus propias radios y aparatos llamados teléfonos que les sirven para comunicarse, y hay que ver lo extraña que es esa caja que llaman tele –

\- Potter, ¿puede hacer el favor de ir al grano antes de que nos fosilicemos aquí?

\- Por supuesto, profesora, por supuesto – se apresura a responder mientras el joven moreno a su lado suelta una risita y su otro compañero da un respingo. La chica, sentada tan lejos de él como le es posible, meramente pone los ojos en blanco. Potter los ignora a los tres.

\- Cuestión que nosotros, siendo los alumnos aplicados que somos – el comentario le gana cuatro pares de cejas alzadas en un gesto de incredulidad, pero el chico no se da por enterado – nos pusimos a ello enseguida. Decidimos enfocar nuestro proyecto grupal desde un punto de vista... lúdico, por así decirlo.

\- Ya – le interrumpe Minerva, empezando a impacientarse pero también, muy a su pesar, a divertirse con el desparpajo de Potter – ¿Y ahora puede decirme qué, exactamente, es esto?

Potter abre la boca, seguramente para soltar otra perorata, pero no tiene la oportunidad.

\- Es una pistola de agua, profesora – Ante su mirada de confusión, la chica agrega – Es un juguete Muggle, profesora.

Ella frunce el ceño, algo desconfiada.

\- Creía que la pistolas eran armas peligrosas, señorita Evans.

El muchacho regordete suelta un gritito ahogado y sus dos amigos le dan sendos codazos en el costado.

\- Profesora, ¿nos cree capaces de traer elementos peligrosos a la escuela?

\- Jefa, que usted nos conoce bien, sabe que seríamos incapaces de poner en riesgo la vida de nadie, mucho menos la de nuestros compañeros, ni siquiera si son de Slytherin...

Black alza una ceja ante esta última acotación de Potter.

\- Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso... Ejem – carraspea fuerte al notar la mirada gélida de Minerva y guarda silencio. La señorita Evans resopla y los fulmina con la mirada, antes de volverse hacia ella.

\- Las pistolas de verdad son peligrosas, pero ésta es de juguete. Se le pone agua dentro, se aprieta el gatillo – esa palanquita de ahí – y se le tira chorros de agua a la gente.

\- Ya veo. Gracias, señorita Evans – Se vuelve a mirar a los otros tres con el ceño fruncido – ¿Y de dónde sacaron este artefacto?

\- Oh, eso fue fácil –responde Black – Se lo cambiamos a Trent McDonald por un montón de bombas fétidas –

Esta vez es Black quien recibe los codazos en el costado. Minerva se contiene por no poner los ojos en blanco cuando ve a Pettigrew ponerse pálido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber porqué se les ocurrió emplearla en medio del Gran Salón a la hora del almuerzo?

Black y Potter intercambian una mirada significativa. Potter sonríe con el encanto saliéndole por todos los poros.

\- Bueno, el profesor Fawcett dijo que no sólo nos sumergiéramos nosotros en la cultura Muggle, sino que supiéramos transmitírsela a los demás... dejar que otros se empapasen del conocimiento, y las costumbres, y... y eso.

\- ¿Y lo de rellenarla con poción para cambiar el color del cabello y rociar a sus compañeros con ella, también fue parte del proyecto encargado por el profesor Fawcett?

\- Por supuesto – responde Black, sin perder el aplomo – Se trata de combinar las dos culturas, ¿entiende, profesora?

\- Hay que amalgamar nuestras costumbres...

\- ...congeniar nuestras formas de ver el mundo...

\- ...compilar nuestros conocimientos...

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Pueden dejar de tomarnos el pelo de una vez, par de zopencos engreídos?

Cuatro pares de ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa se clavan en la señorita Evans, cuyo rostro se vuelve carmesí. Black le dedica una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No te ofendas, Evans, pero con el aspecto que tiene tu pelo ahora no sólo no querría tomármelo, ni siquiera quiero olerlo por las dudas que sea tóxico.

Los ojos de la muchacha, casi tan verdes como la cabellera que le enmarca el rostro, relampaguean peligrosamente.

\- ¡Si serás caradura...!

\- ¡Señorita Evans!

Minerva se pone de pie de un salto para agarrar por el brazo a la chica, quien ya está sacando la varita.

\- ¿No le parece suficiente con haberle dado un puñetazo a un compañero de clase delante de toda la escuela? ¿Quiere echar por la borda su historial de buena conducta?

La energía y el color abandonan el rostro de la chica, quien se hunde en la silla con aspecto abrumado. Minerva siente un retortijón de culpa, pero no puede dejar de ser severa con ella por más que sus notas sean intachables, no después de semejante demostración de salvajismo de la que hizo gala delante de todo el mundo.

\- Profesora...

Minerva se da vuelta a mirarlo, sin poder contener la sorpresa a tiempo, porque por primera vez el tono de Potter suena contrito y hay una expresión de auténtico arrepentimiento en su rostro.

\- Por favor, no lo ponga en el historial de Evans... convengamos que me merecía el puñetazo, teniendo en cuenta y considerando... bueno, eso – Señala vagamente la cabellera de la señorita Evans, que ha adquirido una tonalidad verde loro con algún que otro manchón violeta.

Minerva no es la única sorprendida ante la sinceridad de Potter: Pettigrew tiene los ojos muy abiertos, Black alza las cejas y a la chica se le queda la boca abierta. Minerva lo mira con atención, pero por una vez no hay ningún destello de diversión en la mirada seria oculta tras los anteojos.

\- Muy bien, Potter, consideraré ese atenuante. Aún así, señorita Evans – La chica da un respingo y de inmediato adopta la expresión culpable de rigor, que quizás en su caso sea sincera – una reacción como la de hoy es intolerable y espero que aprenda a controlar mejor su temperamento en el futuro. Tendré que restarle treinta puntos a Gryffindor por su conducta – Al oír esto la expresión de la joven se vuelve desolada y Minerva no puede evitar pensar _Créeme, a mí me duele más que a ti_ – Más le vale reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y, eh... creo que el profesor Slughorn puede devolver su cabello a la normalidad.

La chica asiente y guarda silencio, sus hombros hundidos con pesar. Potter se muerde el labio al mirarla, mientras que Black meramente se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Y nosotros, qué?

Esta vez, Minerva no refrena el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No se preocupe, Black, ustedes tendrán los castigos correspondientes – sí, usted también, Pettigrew, porque si bien estoy segura de que no fue idea suya, a estas alturas tendría que haber aprendido que seguirle la corriente a Potter y Black tiene sus consecuencias.

El chico deja escapar un gemido lastimero y Potter le palmea la espalda mientras Black pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, Colagusano, tampoco es una tragedia... ¿Qué nos toca esta vez, profesora? ¿Pulir los trofeos, acompañar a Hagrid al bosque, limpiar la lechucería...?

Finalmente Minerva los despide a los cuatro y los observa marcharse: la señorita Evans, cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; Black gesticulando con las manos y riéndose de la cara que pondrá Lupin cuando se entere de lo que hicieron mientras él estaba enfermo, Pettigrew escuchando cada una de las palabras de su amigo como si fueran la verdad revelada, y Potter...

Potter se frena al llegar a la puerta y, una vez que sus compañeros se alejan, se vuelve para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara y decir:

\- Sé que nos tenía que castigar y eso, profesora, pero... ¿a qué fue divertido ver a todos los de Slytherin con cabello dorado y escarlata?

\- Potter, ya lárguese – le dice, pero a duras penas puede ocultar su sonrisa mientras él se aleja por el pasillo, riéndose a carcajadas.

 

-

 

Minerva nunca ha creído en la reencarnación ni en ninguna tontería por el estilo, pero cuando una llega a determinada edad se alcanza un punto en el cual ya se ha visto de todo. Aún así, se preocupa un poco cuando en los ojos castaños enmarcados por gafas cuadradas cree ver un destello de diversión que perteneció a otro niño, muerto hace ya tanto tiempo, o cuando reconoce el gesto desafiante del último heredero de los Black en la sonrisa de un chico de flequillo pelirrojo y mejillas salpicadas de pecas.

\- Potter, ¿se puede saber qué significa esto?

El chico ni pestañea y ella piensa que si su tono más severo ya no consigue intimidar siguiera un poco a los niños de los cursos inferiores, entonces realmente debería empezar a pensar en el retiro tan largamente postergado.

\- Bueno, es una pistola de agua. Es un juguete Muggle que sirve para...

\- Eso ya lo sé, Potter – le interrumpe y el chico parece sorprendido – No se pueden pasar tantos años en este colegio sin aprender una cosa o dos, ¿no cree?

Él medita unos instantes y ella no se molesta en aclararle que era una pregunta retórica.

\- Bueno, no, supongo que no – admite al cabo de un momento y súbitamente una expresión apesumbrada se refleja en su rostro – ¿Así que no soy el primero en hacer esta broma?

Su tono es tan patético que Minerva casi suelta la carcajada y recuerda de pronto porqué sigue siendo directora de Hogwarts cuando podría haber empezado a disfrutar ya de su jubilación: son los momentos así los que valen la pena, los que recordará en los años por venir.

No sonríe, sin embargo, al afirmar en su tono más solemne:

\- No, no eres el primero en usar este artefacto Muggle... aunque a nadie antes se le ocurrió llenarlo de Elixir para provocar euforia. Ahora probablemente se vuelva una moda.

Eso si es hay muchos alumnos capaces de preparar una poción tan complicada (y potencialmente peligrosa), claro está. Minerva le ruega a Merlín que ése no sea el caso, y una vez más reflexiona en la ironía de que no hayan sido ni Albus Severus ni la pequeña Lily los herederos del talento nato para Pociones de la abuela Potter, sino el joven que porta los nombres de los dos peores alborotadores en la historia de Hogwarts.

Al menos ahora es uno solo, piensa al recordar el caos provocado cuando la poción hizo efecto con más fuerza que diez Encantamientos Estimulantes juntos a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Oh, ¿de veras lo cree así, profesora? – pregunta el muchacho, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la felicidad grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos – Me alegra tanto haber sido el primero...

Es con una fuerte sensación de déjà vu que Minerva trata de reprender a un chico que está demasiado extasiado ante una broma bien realizada y original como para preocuparse por una detención, y la sensación de que la vida no hace más que volver sobre sus propios pasos se intensifica cuando antes de marcharse Potter se detiene en la puerta y le dedica una sonrisa.

\- Profesora, yo sé que ahora está algo enojada conmigo... Pero, ¿no fue graciosísimo ver al profesor Longbottom y la profesora Quirke bailar el hula-hula sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff?

Ella aprieta los labios con fuerza.

\- Potter, por favor váyase.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es la propia Minerva McGonagall quien estalla en escandalosas carcajadas para estupefacción de James Sirius Potter, quien tarda un momento en unirse a sus risas.

Minerva McGonagall no cree en la reencarnación... pero a veces, las vueltas de la vida son en verdad muy extrañas.


	26. Al otro lado

 

Hace más de cincuenta años que no pone sus pies allí. Ha pensado muchas veces en este lugar pero nunca ha podido atreverse a superar su antiguo miedo (miedo mezclado con algo de culpa, tal vez). Ahora que lo ha hecho se siente algo decepcionada porque este sitio no tiene el aspecto fantasmal y tenebroso que esperaba. El piso está mojado, el viento gélido entra por una de las ventanas rotas y tiene el aire abandonado de las habitaciones largo tiempo en desuso, pero no hay nada extraordinario en ello. Los lavatorios, las puertas, las paredes son exactamente iguales a las de los otros baños del castillo. No hay nada en este sitio que lo distinga, nada que pueda infundirle miedo... y sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie tiene permitido entrar. Este baño está clausurado.

 

Ya lo sé, piensa pero calla. Sus ojos están fijos en la pálida figura enfrente suyo, que la mira con ojos inquisitivos detrás de sus gafas. Ella no está muy segura de lo que esperaba encontrar. Pasaron muchos años y sus recuerdos se han hecho borrosos, mezclándose unos con otros. Ha pensado muchas veces en ella, pero con el tiempo la niña de ojos solemnes y voz lastimera se convirtió en una sombra, una vaga memoria de una muchacha triste con anteojos y granos, pero de la cual no puede recordar el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus manos, su cabello.

 

La figura frente a ella no le sirve demasiado para avivar el recuerdo. Sus colores se han perdido para siempre, destiñéndose hasta convertirse en una sombra de color perlado.

 

\- Soy la profesora McGonagall.

 

El fantasma inclina la cabeza a un lado, mirándola con atención. Por un momento, ella cree que la ha reconocido.

 

\- Ah, sí. Peeves me habló de usted – Frunce el ceño - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Han vuelto a atacar a un gato?

 

Ella tarda un momento en comprender a qué se refiere.

 

\- No, no han atacado a nadie... esta semana, al menos – Suspira, cansada. Los días en que Hogwarts podía considerarse un lugar seguro han quedado muy atrás, al igual que quedaron atrás la época de paz y la presencia de Albus en la escuela. – Sólo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde pensar.

 

El fantasma se encoge de hombros.

 

\- Nadie viene aquí.

 

Y antes de que ella pueda replicar, se ha desvanecido.

 

***

 

\- Ha vuelto.

 

Hay cierta sorpresa en su voz. Ella no responde, no en palabras al menos. En cambio, hace aparecer una banqueta y se sienta, apoyando la espalda contra una pared. Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar en las muertes, en lo que dice el Profeta, en los rostros asustados de sus alumnos, en que el Ministerio no sabe qué hacer, en que otro miembro de la Orden ha desaparecido...

 

\- ¿Sabe? Le veo cara conocida.

 

Ella abre los ojos y mira a la niña (porque muerta y todo, sigue siendo tan sólo una niña). Duda un momento, decide decirle la verdad.

 

\- Vinimos juntas al colegio. Probablemente no te acuerdes porque yo era prefecta de Gryffindor y tú eras algunos años más pequeña.

 

\- Las escaleras – le interrumpe la niña y ella se sobresalta – Tú fuiste la que me encontró un día llorando en las escaleras, antes de morirme.

 

Minerva está sorprendida. No esperaba que se acordase... Aunque claro, la vida de la niña ha sido tan corta que probablemente no tenga suficientes recuerdos como para que se mezclasen unos con otros.

 

\- Intentaste consolarme. Me dijiste que la vida después del colegio mejoraba, que a nadie le importarían mis anteojos. Dijiste que ya no tendría granos.

 

Mira a la niña con lástima.

 

\- Lo siento, Myrtle. Ojalá... ojalá pudiera haberte ayudado.

 

La niña abre bien grandes los ojos, pareciendo auténticamente sorprendida.

 

\- Nadie me ha pedido disculpas antes. Bueno, sí, lo han hecho, pero sólo porque los profesores los obligaban o porque no querían que siguiera llorando.

 

\- Tendría que haberlo hecho antes – admite Minerva – Llevo más de cuarenta años enseñando en esta escuela. Conozco cada rincón, he caminado por todos los pasillos un centenar de veces... pero nunca me atreví a volver a entrar a este baño.

 

\- A nadie le gusta mucho – reconoce Myrtle – Todos los que entran es por error y no vuelven más... Hasta Harry dejó de venir.

 

La profesora se endereza en su asiento y frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿Harry? ¿No será por casualidad Harry Potter, no?

 

La chica asiente con la cabeza, con aire algo resentido.

 

\- Venía un montón con sus amigos, la chica ésa del pelo horrible y el pelirrojo maleducado. Fue después de que atacasen a ese gato, ¿sabe?

 

Lo que más le sorprende a la profesora McGonagall es que no se siente sorprendida en absoluto. Potter, Weasley y la señorita Granger siempre estuvieron involucrados en cuanta cosa extraña sucediera en el castillo, más que cualquier otro alumno. No le resulta extraño que tras la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos empezasen a jugar a los detectives.

 

Se pregunta dónde estarán los tres ahora. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que han tenido noticias de ellos. Si no tienes noticias, es una buena señal. Significa que siguen vivos y que el Señor Oscuro no sabe lo que se proponen. Por algún motivo, el pensamiento no le reconforta.

 

\- Él dijo que iba a venir a visitarme pero claro, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera después de que lo ayudé con el huevo – siguió diciendo Myrtle – Pero ya aprendí que una no tiene que esperar mucho de los chicos. Hasta Draco, que parecía tan sensible...

 

\- ¿Draco?

 

\- Sí, Draco – responde Myrtle con naturalidad – Solíamos vernos a menudo y charlar... él estaba tan mal siempre... Todos se metían con él, y se preocupaba tanto por su familia... Hasta lloraba, a veces.

 

Minerva siente un nudo apretado formársele en la garganta al tiempo que una tenaza parece estrujarle el pecho. Draco Malfoy, el Mortífago encubierto que dejó entrar a los vasallos del Innombrable a la escuela, Draco Malfoy, quien envió a Katie Bell a San Mungo y envenenó a Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, quien se pasó un año entero ideando cómo matar a Albus. ¿Es posible que el mismo Draco Malfoy se encerrara en el baño a llorar, con el fantasma de una chica muerta más de cincuenta años atrás como único consuelo?

 

Siente un frío helado recorrerle por las venas. Trata de imaginarse al orgulloso y arrogante joven encerrándose en un baño abandonado para llorar. Trata de imaginárselo encogido sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas, el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Trata de imaginar su voz pedante quebrada por los sollozos, su expresión arrogante marcada por el dolor, el miedo, la confusión.

 

No puede.

 

A sus ojos, Malfoy siempre será un niño demasiado mimado tratando de calzarse los zapatos de su padre, un muchacho que se cree superior a los demás sólo por portar un apellido ilustre, alguien dispuesto a aplastar a quien fuera para conseguir sus propósitos. Nunca ha visto en él el menor signo de vulnerabilidad, ni ningún destello de emoción humana.

 

Ahora se pregunta, la culpa retorciéndole por dentro, cuánto no ha visto. Cuántas veces Malfoy pasó frente a sus ojos, cada vez más pálido, más ojeroso, y nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle si se sentía bien. Cuántas veces faltó a clases sin que nadie pareciera percatarse de su ausencia, cuántas veces se marchó del comedor sin probar bocado. Ella siempre se enorgulleció de ser una mujer observadora, que se preocupa por sus alumnos... Y allí estaba Malfoy, un niño en una situación desesperada (porque dieciséis años son demasiado pocos, porque sólo alguien quien no cree tener salida intenta algo así) que necesitaba ayuda, que tal vez la estaba pidiendo a gritos... pero nadie escuchó. Nadie escuchó su silencioso pero urgente pedido de auxilio y el pobre consuelo que le ofreciera una niña-fantasma no podía ser suficiente para hacerle ver que tal vez, tal vez hubiera una salida al laberinto que no desembocara en muerte.

 

\- Pero Draco también se marchó – dijo Myrtle en tono lastimero – Todos siempre se marchan.

 

No sabe cómo explicarle a la niña – porque sigue siendo una niña, aunque hayan pasado más de cincuenta años – que Malfoy nunca podrá regresar, que ha tomado un camino del que no se vuelve. No sabe si Myrtle podrá entenderlo y si de ser así le servirá de algún consuelo o no. En cambio, le dice:

 

\- Yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

 

Myrtle la mira un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Luego resopla y pone los ojos en blanco como sólo una treceañera puede hacerlo.

 

\- Sí, claro. Le creo y todo.

 

***

 

\- ¿Alguna vez la han besado?

 

Ella se ríe.

 

\- Claro que sí – contesta de inmediato, pensando que es una pregunta ridícula. Luego se arrepiente, porque piensa que algo que para ella y casi para cualquiera es tan natural como respirar para la pobre niña debe ser algo extraño y ajeno.

 

\- A mí no – La chica deja escapar un suspiro, pero la curiosidad vence su melancolía - ¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué gusto tiene? ¿Se acuerda de su primer beso?

 

Para algunos, el torrente de preguntas podría resultar gracioso. A Minerva, que recuerda súbitamente cuántas cosas esta niña nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir, cómo su vida le fue arrebatada de las manos casi antes de que comenzara, le resulta deprimente. Sin embargo, trata de satisfacer la curiosidad de la pequeña lo mejor posible.

 

Cierra los ojos y recuerda...

 

Una tarde de otoño, el sol filtrándose entre las hojas ocres que caen lentamente a su alrededor... El brillo distante sobre las aguas del lago.... Las flores rojas y púrpura del invernadero detrás del cual se ocultan... Él, sonriendo tímidamente; ella ruborizándose... Él tomando una manzana de la cesta que contiene su picnic improvisado y alcanzándosela para que ella pudiera darle un mordisco...

 

¿Cómo puede describirle a quien nunca lo ha vivido cómo sintió cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, cómo su piel se encendió como si mil fuegos artificiales hubiesen estallado en su interior, cómo su cabeza pareció llenarse de mariposas cuando él se inclinó para rozar sus labios?

 

\- A manzana. Mi primer beso tuvo sabor a manzana.

 

La respuesta de Myrtle no se hace esperar.

 

\- ¿A manzana? Qué horrible, odio las manzanas.

 

***

 

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie – dice Minerva, una mañana después de haber visto en la primera plana de El Profeta la historia de una familia entera asesinada – pero aún extraño a mis hermanos. De pequeños jugábamos siempre juntos...

 

\- ¿Dónde están ahora? – pregunta Myrtle desde lo alto del tanque de agua, sin demasiado interés.

 

\- Murieron. Hace años ya. Igual que mis padres y claro, mi abuela. Es extraño pero... pero todavía los echo de menos, a veces. ¿Tú extrañas a tu familia?

 

La chica niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Mis hermanas eran de lo más crueles conmigo. Me decían cuatro ojos y que nunca iba a conseguir novio.

 

\- ¿Y tus padres no las reprendían?

 

\- Mis padres las querían más a ellas. Alrededor mío siempre andaban pasando cosas raras y ellos eran Muggles, ¿sabe?, por lo que se ponían nerviosos. Además – agrega, su tono volviéndose lastimero – mis hermanas eran mucho más graciosas y bonitas que yo...

 

\- Pero tú eras una bruja y ellas no.

 

Myrtle se encoge de hombros tristemente.

 

\- Para lo que me sirvió...

 

***

 

Minerva no entiende porqué sigue regresando al baño del segundo piso. El carácter de Myrtle es irritable, susceptible de inflamarse a la menor provocación, lo que invariablemente desemboca en un torrente de lágrimas incontrolable que Minerva no puede detener. Sin embargo, sigue volviendo. No puede explicarlo pero halla cierta paz en aquel lugar que ninguno de sus refugios habituales le ofrece ya. Tal vez porque Myrtle, a diferencia de los demás habitantes del castillo, no depende de ella en absoluto. La niña sólo precisa que alguien le muestre un poco de atención, y aquellos días en que el peso del castillo entero parece apoyarse sobre sus hombros Minerva necesita el respiro de hablar con alguien que no espera que tenga soluciones para todo, que sólo busca un poco de compañía.

 

Un día particularmente duro Minerva le pregunta porqué nunca ha cruzado al otro lado.

 

\- Quiero decir, nunca tuve la impresión de que lo hubieras pasado tan bien en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué elegiste quedarte?

 

El silencio se extiende entre ellas, punteado por el gotear de una de las canillas.

 

\- Cuando era pequeña – dice Myrtle al cabo de un momento – nadie en nuestro vecindario quería jugar conmigo. Yo era un bicho raro, decían todas. Cuando vino la profesora Merrythought a mi casa para explicarme que tenía una vacante en Hogwarts, me dijo que allí encontraría a un montón de niños como yo. Que ya no sería diferente a todos, que haría amigos enseguida. Me dijo que mi vida iba a ser mucho mejor.

 

Desde algún lugar distante llegan los ecos del nuevo desastre provocado por Peeves, pero allí están solamente ellas dos y Minerva aguarda en silencio que Myrtle complete su relato.

 

\- Yo le creí. Realmente pensé que Hogwarts iba a ser mucho mejor, pero no lo fue. Entonces, ¿por qué tendría que creer que sea lo que sea que haya más allá va a ser mejor que esto?

 

 

***

 

A veces Minerva piensa que le gustaría quedarse en Hogwarts después de su muerte. Después de todo, ha pasado su adolescencia y la mayor parte de su vida adulta allí, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos felices viven entre las paredes del viejo castillo. Piensa que sería agradable poder seguir recorriendo los corredores, viendo cómo caminan por ellos las nuevas generaciones, observar a los niños crecer, visitar sus rincones preferidos...

 

Pero sabe que nunca lo hará. Porque no importa cuánto ame a Hogwarts, no sería posible para ella pasar la eternidad allí. Ver a nuevas generaciones de niños llegar al colegio para partir antes de que ella haya podido aprenderse sus nombres, observar cómo todas las personas que quiso alguna vez mueren una por una, hasta aquellas que eran meras criaturas cuando les conoció, lidiar eternamente con el mismo grupo de fantasmas, soportar a Peeves, ver cómo el mundo cambia a su alrededor sin que ella forme parte de él...

 

Son muchos los motivos por los cuales no elegiría permanecer como fantasma en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el más fuerte de todos ellos es una niña de piel gris perla que pasa sus días llorando y lamentándose por lo que nunca tuvo y nunca tendrá. Minerva sabe que ella no podría soportar una eternidad de ver ante sus ojos lo que siempre deseó sin poder tomarlo, sin sueños ni esperanzas que le animen a seguir. No, ella no puede ser como Myrtle y por lo tanto, cuando le llegue su hora partirá y dejará todo aquello que ama atrás... con la esperanza de, tal vez, encontrar algo aún más preciado del otro lado.

 

***

 

\- ¿Volverá, no es cierto?

 

Hay ansiedad en su tono de voz y en sus ojos brilla la duda, haciéndole parecer más niña de lo que en realidad es.

 

Minerva sabe que no debe prometerle nada. Que tiene muchas ocupaciones, que la guerra está cada vez más cruenta, que cada vez tiene menos tiempo para sí misma y que no puede perderlo con tonterías. Minerva sabe, también, que a esta pequeña ya le han roto el corazón demasiadas veces y que no merece seguir recibiendo promesas incumplidas.

 

Minerva sabe que debería decirle que no...

 

... pero le dice que sí.

 

Lo más sorprendente para ambas es que nunca rompe su promesa.

 

 

***

 

\- ¿Crees que nuestros seres queridos esperan para recibirnos en el más allá?

 

Myrtle se muerde el labio con un claro aire de malhumor.

 

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca estuve allí.

 

Minerva se ha olvidado de lo susceptible que es la muchacha con respecto a su muerte. Es extraño: para alguien que tuvo una vida tan triste, Myrtle parece que nunca ha logrado aceptar que la ha perdido.

 

\- ¿No hay nadie a quien te gustaría volver a ver?

 

Por un momento cree que a Myrtle va darle uno de sus clásicos berrinches y la dejará hablando sola, pero con el correr de las semanas el estado de ánimo de la muchacha se ha vuelto menos irritable y ha aprendido que Minerva no tolera bien las tonterías. En lugar de ello, Myrtle se queda un momento en silencio, pensativa.

 

\- Me gustaría ver a mis tíos. Cuando era chica, mi tío siempre me llevaba al carrusel y mi tía me hacía tarta de melaza, que era mi preferida... A ellos les parecían graciosas las cosas raras que yo podía hacer – Desciende desde el punto cerca del techo donde ha estado flotando y se coloca junto a Minerva – También me gustaría volver a ver a mi perro Toby... Era mi mejor amigo, ¿sabe? Y tal vez... – Myrtle duda, mira alrededor, apoya el mentón en los puños y descansa sus codos sobre las rodillas – Tal vez me gustaría ver a mis padres, también. Yo sé que querían más a mis hermanas que a mí pero... bueno, no sé. Eran mis padres, ¿entiende?

 

Minerva asiente y permanecen las dos en silencio por un momento. Allá afuera, más allá de los muros del castillo, la oscuridad le está ganando la batalla a la luz y los cadáveres se apilan con el correr de los días. Allá afuera la guerra sigue su marcha cruel sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie... pero allí solo están ellas dos, una mujer mayor que ya hace mucho que ha dejado de ser niña y una niña que nunca podrá hacerse mayor.

 

\- ¿Y usted? ¿A quién le gustaría volver a ver?

 

Minerva suspira.

 

\- A tantos... Mis padres, mis hermanos... Mi abuela... Muchos de mis amigos que ya no están... Dorcas Meadowes, Julius McKinnon, Ermengarde Crouch...

– Su tono se vuelve más quedo – A Albus...

 

\- ¿Tiene muchas ganas de verlos?

 

Minerva lo piensa un momento.

 

\- Muchísimas. Pero... creo que aún no es el momento. Hay tanto que hacer aquí todavía...

 

 

***

 

Un día llega al baño a la hora habitual y Myrtle no está allí. Le sorprende, pero la muchacha no siempre se queda en el mismo lugar. Pasan los días y no hay señales de ella. Minerva lo deja correr, demasiado ocupada como está por el millar de obligaciones que pesan sobre sus hombros, y de todos modos para ella siempre tuvo más sentido preocuparse por los vivos antes que por los muertos.

 

Sin embargo, cuando pasan varias semanas y ni siquiera Peeves la ha visto, a Minerva empieza a resultarle extraño. No tiene tiempo para buscarla personalmente y los retratos de su despacho tienen misiones más urgentes que llevar a cabo. Duda mucho que a nadie le importe la desaparición de un fantasma cuando tantos vivos desaparecen todos los días, pero ella le ha tomado cierto cariño a Myrtle en los últimos tiempos y su ausencia le produce inquietud.

 

Finalmente decide recurrir a Sir Nicholas, que como fantasma de Gryffindor siempre la ha mantenido informada de todo aquello que ella pudiera necesitar saber.

 

El caballero parece sumamente sorprendido ante sus preguntas.

 

\- Pero, profesora, Myrtle ya no está más aquí.

 

Ella frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Sir Nicholas? Es un fantasma, no puede irse del castillo así como así...

 

\- Un hecho bastante poco conocido – replica Sir Nicholas, en su tono solemne más característico – es que no todos los fantasmas permanecen así para siempre. Algunos logran resolver aquello que los ataba a este plano y se marchan.

 

La profesora lo mira de hito en hito, sin poder dar crédito a lo que está escuchando.

 

\- ¿Quiere decir que Myrtle... que Myrtle se ha ido?

 

Sir Nicholas asiente, con cuidado de que no se le caiga la cabeza.

 

\- Myrtle ha cruzado al otro lado.

 

Y así, sin llantos ni estallidos, sin lágrimas ni despedidas, Myrtle se marchó finalmente de Hogwarts. Nunca fue una chica muy popular ni demasiado querida, hubo pocas lágrimas derramadas por ella el día de su muerte. Sin embargo, dejó atrás al menos una persona en el castillo que la recordaría y también, de tanto en tanto, la echaría de menos.


End file.
